


饲养员黑子的烦恼

by Doris_ie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, M/M, Nobody loves nashkuro so I just write it myself, all黑子 - Freeform, 奇迹黑, 纳什黑, 自给自足
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_ie/pseuds/Doris_ie
Summary: 21岁的南加大运动医学系扛把子黑子哲也有许多不为人知的心酸往事。首先是他为了躲避老家日本各类大动物的追求，在高中毕业后闷声不响地申请到了大洋彼岸读书。在他以为生活可以从此走向正常的轨道，再也没有七彩炫光彩虹战队的时候，他发现原来高中前任（搭档）在隔壁对头大学读书，而这只大型猫科类分叉眉跳跳虎对他也产生了超出革命友谊的情感。战战兢兢地躲着虎视眈眈的彩虹战队，读完了大学四年，系里一枝花黑子终于拿到了心心念念地NBA球队队医职位，结果在跟男朋友去机场赶飞机的路上发生了争执，男朋友小暴脾气一飙车……就飙车回了帝光第三年？？？黑子哲也，国三15岁的皮，21岁的灵魂，看着刚刚开花臭屁到要飞起的奇迹们，想要静静。行吧，那重来就重来吧，这一次，黑子哲也一定要做到走位风骚辣手摧花毫无人性。要让动物们知道，黑子哲也，不是你们可以肖想，是只能远观不可亵玩的boy, okay？哦对了，还有一个小问题，那就是——那个他偷偷摸摸交往了四年的男朋友，炸脖龙队长纳什·戈尔德，又名北美暴脾气小醋王，好像也不小心跟着重生回来了。黑子哲也掐了掐自己的人中。为什么人活着这么艰难。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，翻译烦得有些怠倦我准备开一个原创的坑
> 
> 我还是我，那个纳什黑自给自足不一样的花火
> 
> 西皮配对：#all黑子 #纳什黑 #奇迹黑 #火黑
> 
> 关键词： #重生 #开后宫 #槽点很多 #来搞笑的 
> 
> #哲也可能从一只美洲豹的饲养员最后变成了大家的园长

第一章：论饲养员是怎么作死自己的

黑子哲也，男，21岁，目前就读于洛杉矶南加大大学运动医学系。堪称系里一枝花，篮球队比赛急救扛把子。

由于极强的专业知识和道德准则，被学校校队聘请为篮球队特编，一手加速急传专治打独球、不合作、逃训练、没有团队精神的球员。在黑子哲也的督促下，南加大男篮在NCAA大学篮球联赛表现突飞猛进日新月异，教练们都赞不绝口。

照说这应该是一个正直少年，大好前途一片光明的故事。

但是事实并不是如此。

黑子哲也，男，21岁，其实是一个桃花泛滥，自以为可以从老家东京跑来洛杉矶避情债，结果自己给自己挖了个坑，没想到美国看上他的大型动物也很多，还一不小心给曾经相看两厌的炸脖龙队长给拱走了的二缺动物饲养员。

为了自己，以及男友（其实大多数是自己）的生命安全，不得不偷偷摸摸地下恋情了四年。

这四年，黑子觉得自己简直是每天都在真情演绎《走近科学：动物世界之暴脾气绿眼睛美洲豹的情感生活大揭密》。

是的，堂堂纳什·戈尔德，炸脖龙队长，篮球队冉冉升起的中流砥柱，是一个小心眼，暴脾气，极其护短的大醋缸。曾经因为在赛场上黑子给队员急救包扎，人家SF多握了几秒水色少年的小手，当场把比分打成了三位数，并且一个赛季都没再给这位SF传球。这个架势直到纳什大学毕业，开始打职业联赛以后才好转。

毕竟职业选手不是说得玩的，天天训练加上各种飞其他州的赛季，再怎么样纳什醋王也没办法天天都盯着一个大学球队的医护人员有没有给球员多摸几秒小手。

黑子哲也叹了一口气，自己怎么就当初答应了这个无敌醋王，还一谈就转眼爱情长跑四年，成了公认的球嫂，怕不是马上都要谈婚论嫁了。

水色的眸子忧愁地看着眼前的屏幕，显眼的邮件主题印入眼帘：

Congratulations Mr. Kuroko, we would like to offer you a position as medical staff with Spurs this upcoming season……

是的，专业过硬的黑子哲也收到了来自San Antonio马刺队的工作机会，这是他可以离自己的梦想最近的地方，虽然不能以球员的身份继续打篮球，但是他可以站在那热血飞洒的赛场上，为球员们的身体状况保驾护航，作为一名球队队医，继续他的坚持，也是为了守护其他人的篮球梦想。

这消息是真的来的太突然了，马刺一直是黑子最喜欢的球队，他们的团队配合无话可说，整个队伍的灵魂也是最为契合黑子自己的理念的。再加上本身他的专业知识和比赛经验，能遇到这样的机会，绝对是万里挑一的。

水色头发的男子不由得咬住了自己的下唇，盯着合同发起呆来。

这个好是好，但是他得怎么跟家里那位说啊。

纳什去年NBA drafting选到了洛杉矶的湖人队，现在正在后备役转正上升期，大大小小的训练啊比赛啊一大堆。虽然现在科技发达，假期一个飞机就可以德州加州往返直飞，但是家里的小醋王怎么可能乐意自己本来就很难见到对象一下子变成了异地恋。还很有可能日后在赛场上兵戎相见，看着对面的球员摸着自己男朋友的小手享着他的关爱。绿眼睛美洲豹表示不服，不愿意，不可以。

可是，马刺啊马刺啊。

黑子刷的一下合上了电脑，掌心搓揉了一下脸又随着刷了刷手机的日历提醒：

“炸脖龙小醋王还有十分钟后到家，今天是庆祝和醋王拉扯了4年的日子哦。”

几秒钟后手机屏幕又亮了起来，叮的铃声一猜就是醋王的短信：

“Bae 今晚我定了老城区的意大利餐厅，礼服在衣帽间的第一格挂着。洗干净等我接你XO” 

天知道当初一脸全世界欠我几百万的纳什其实是一个特别注重逢年过节要热烈庆祝，骨子里流淌着祖传北欧的烂漫情怀的怀春少男反差萌。

这短信口吻跟某只老家金毛犬可以一比。

想到这里，黑子不由得打了个哆嗦。

不是他担心的太多，光想到自己当年始乱终弃跑来留学，奇迹战队满天的怨气还历历在目。更别说他背着这群大型动物跟对手纳什谈了四年的恋爱。

还好高中那只跳跳虎神经不是一般的粗，加上本身火神是在UCLA读书，两个人的学校是敌对关系，那只老虎不好三天两头跑来找黑子。这才能让黑子和纳什这么多年的情感历程安安稳稳。

废话，要是大嘴巴火神知道了黑子和纳什的事情，那离全日本全世界知道就不远了，那也离奇迹的世代打飞的过来洛杉矶闹得鸡飞狗跳的日子不远了。

“不行，我要拿出当初申请大学的魄力，男朋友可以暴脾气，但是马刺和香草奶昔绝对不可以辜负。” 

冰蓝色的眸子泛起了一阵波动，然后眼中的神色变得坚定，指尖猛地翻开了电脑，噼里啪啦一阵键盘声响。

不就是个合同吗，签了签了，为了梦想被男朋友打断腿也要签。

黑子哲也，男，21岁，马刺队即将上任的球队队医。

美滋滋美滋滋，看来我黑子哲也还是宝刀未老，还是那么的人狠话不多。

神清气爽冲了个凉，换上了纳什替他准备的晚上庆祝的小礼服。浅蓝发男子心情愉悦地划开手机，回复自家饲养的动物：

“纳什君，我现在下来了，请稍等。”

\---------------------------------------

老城区的这条小意大利街一直是他们最喜欢的地方。隔绝了城市喧闹繁华的车尾气和噪音污染，没有都市化争分夺秒的快节奏，好像人一来到这里就心境慢了下来，跟着斑驳的红砖青苔、浓郁的咖啡豆香、和手工烘培的小糕点的味道一起停留在了八九十年代意大利某个小镇的时光里。

纳什的祖上是北欧商人，在第二次世界大战的时候把重心转移到了美国，紧接着又举家搬迁到了加州。流淌的西裔血液让纳什在球场以外的世界表现的像个讲究浪漫和仪式感的欧洲男人，这也是吸引黑子的一点，毕竟本来以为纳什会想他的球风一样，壳子里是个篮球笨蛋，脑子里装的就是泡沫或者像青峰一样的黄色废料。

可没想到这个看起来像是夜店小王子蹦迪小能手的纳什，闲下来最喜欢却是这种老人家喜欢的慢节奏餐厅。每逢周末，一杯咖啡和下午茶的小点心，就还真能和黑子这个喜欢文学作品的书虫耐着性子在书店坐一下午。又或者是在书店隔壁爵士清吧有活动的时候，带着黑子点杯调制的莫吉托，听着现场乐队呢喃哼唱的小语种爵士，男人的指尖在座位圆桌上随着架子鼓的鼓点轻轻颤动，若是遇到了熟悉的歌曲还会时不时的哼上几声。

也许真的就是纳什那时候舒展的眉头，轻松自在的神情恍惚了黑子的思绪。男人的指尖带着爵士的鼓点，把爱恋敲在了水色年轻人的心间。

“小哲也你在想什么呢？” 低沉的男音打断了黑子的回忆。

水色对上了碧绿，被渲染的有些触动。

“我想起在日本刚刚遇见的时候，还有我们第一次的约会。总觉得跟第一印象比，纳什君其实意外的像个老头子呢。”

“喂你在说谁老头子啊！”

“啊还有总是稳重不过三秒，毛毛躁躁的样子。” 年轻男人挑了挑眉，抿了一口餐前酒。纳什订的这家餐厅自酿的气泡酒特别对黑子的胃口，冰冰凉凉的果香中带着他最喜欢的香草的基调，而且不会辛辣难入口，就是后劲比较足，神不知鬼不觉的就喝糊涂了。

纳什和黑子不一样，因为外国血统的关系本身对酒精敏感度比较低，据说祖上还有战斗民族的血统，不过平常训练忌饮酒，偶尔有机会也就是和爱人一起庆祝时候才能小酌。

黑子看着男朋友喝着手里的干红好像也有些上头的迹象，不过纪念日嘛，就是要开心才重要。

等等，他是不是有些重要的事要跟纳什交代。

于是黑子清了清嗓子，带着他黑子特色的我要跟说个大事吓死你的声音开了口：

“纳什君呐……”

这边炸脖龙队长立马接收到了黑子又要开始放重磅炸弹消息的信号了，只见他立马坐正，挺直了脊梁，仿佛猫科动物的耳朵都竖起来了一样，打起十二分精神。

“宝贝儿我哪里不好我立马改我银行卡工资全部交给你管……”

“诶不是你别紧张……”，而且你所有积蓄早就交给我了。

“不是你听我说，你千万别生气我还记得上次你用这个语气的时候是因为我不爽二号跟他争宠为此我跪了好久方便面……”

黑子有些想笑，他男朋友耳朵软怕他这个特点其实特别可爱，不过现在不是表扬男朋友可爱的时候，而是跟他讲清楚自己要去马刺的事情，毕竟纳什知道了这个消息可能从很可爱立马转换成大型暴躁美洲豹。

“不，纳什君没有做错什么，是我接受了马刺队的队医职位，想要跟你说一声。”

划重点：我接受了，不是我接到了，是我接受了。

划重点：那就意味着你家男朋友已经下了决心要去马刺当队医。

眼前金发碧眼男人正在以每秒一百八的速度聚集低气压气流，男人的表情僵硬，刚刚可爱碧绿的卡姿兰大眼睛也变得幽深，他一把抓住黑子的手腕：

“我不行我不可以我不同意，好不容易等到你毕业想着可以从此过上每天有哲也能量的训练生活，你怎么可以跑到德州那个鸟不拉屎鸡不生蛋的地方去给别人球队当队医，我们难道又要过上当初相爱相杀的生活吗，我这个地下小情人当的好苦我还想着马上可以见得天日跟你那群日本的猴子们奔走相告你的主权问题，你要跑到马刺我在洛杉矶跟这群大老爷们整天臭汗淋漓的，我怎么活啊！”

“诶不是纳什君请你克制一下你的小暴脾气，虽然我们这是私人包间你也要冷静一点不要说话像这样子一口气不断句会憋死的啊。”美洲豹饲养员黑子哲也开始在线安抚自己家没交智商税的男朋友。

只见男人用手捂住耳朵又借着身高优势一把把黑子捞在怀里，用起来最无赖的招式紧紧地抱住小个子，然后还是嘟嘟囔囔地抗议。

纳什心想好不容易等到黑子毕业没那么忙可以多找时间腻歪了，没准家里饲养员心情一好就可以不用隐瞒恋情，秀炸裂一波那些惦记着自己宝贝儿男友的彩虹猴子们。结果秀恩爱没等到，反而家里那位要跑去马刺工作，变成异地恋了，这也太难了。

纳什不开心，纳什要耍赖皮，什么妖魔鬼怪都想追自己的小哲也，不行不行得把他绑在身边，不对，立马结婚拿证才行。

于是在这场斗智斗勇中，浅蓝色的年轻人只能随着美洲豹，连哄带骗的把暴动的纳什哄回了家，夜晚牺牲色相地安抚了大型动物。熬不过死缠烂打和抗议，答应了小醋王男朋友转正室的申请。

黑子床上看着手臂挎住自己的腰，一脸身心满足的食肉动物。

总觉得这场买卖自己全亏啊。

哎，自己看上的男人，日子哭着也得过。

被纳什一顿折腾的小个子呼吸着酒精和爱人的气息，昏昏沉沉地坠入梦乡。

过了一会儿，黑暗中幽绿的双眸睁开，另一只没有搂着黑子的手臂伸到了床头柜，划开了平板的解锁。

房间里电子设备的光亮了一段时间，然后又熄灭，男人把心尖上的人往怀里捞得更紧，随着也陷入了沉睡。

Buon anniversario amore mio


	2. 第二章：饲养员是怎么交友不慎的

洛杉矶凌晨

大洋彼岸日本的白天

当年粉色秀发的球队经理早已成长成了独当一面的女强人，在管理人员工作上井井有条。当年的少女之心虽然已经不在，但是心里还是留着那个特殊的位置给年少时的白月光朱砂痣。

真的是好久好久都没见到哲君了呢，也不知道在美国那边他过得怎么样。

女人叹了口气，继续自己手上的工作。突然，屏幕上出现了一个不经常联系的邮件地址，信息的主题却抓住了桃井的注意力。

这个是……火神？

是的，当初哲君去美国留学的消息震惊了好多人。虽然桃井也因为浅蓝色少年的决定而感到有些不开心，她还是选择尊重他的意志。毕竟哲君那么坚决执着，如果他决定的事，就算别人再怎么挽留也不可能改变，更何况，也轮不到她来表达立场和想法去说服哲君。

桃井五月和黑子哲也的关系也仅仅停留在少年时代的好友这一点，再也没有越过界。

所以这也是为什么，她会在毕业后跟火神保持联系。

她知道火神跟哲君在一个城市上学，火神时不时会跟日本的桃井提到一些黑子的近况。

可是这两年，这对诚凛光影组合的联系也越来越少。好像是因为两个人学校是竞争关系，加上火神在UCLA的球队，哲君是USC的队医。平常都是呆在训练馆里，两校又恶性竞争不好串门。

所以这个时候，火神发邮件到底是怎么……？

桃井先是粗略地扫了扫邮件的内容，马上瞪大了眼睛，她有些不敢相信自己看到的东西，连忙滚动下去，又滑上去再拜读了一遍，确定了真不是自己眼花或者火神表达能力有问题以后，她连忙抄送邮件给了彩虹大队。

哔哔哔，五个不同的手机发出了收到信息的通知。

“关于哲君紧急，看邮件”

与此同时，彩虹五战士在各地划开了自己的消息提醒，难以置信地看着最新收到的邮件。

“哲/小黑子/黑仔/哲也/黑子结婚？？？”

金毛犬挂起宽面条特色的泪水，在摄影棚的化妆间开始神情恍惚地哭泣。

嘴上病态开始念叨着这不可能他的小黑子不可能是别人的新娘嘤嘤嘤。

傲娇绿毛龟停下来正在码的医学论文，眼镜似乎有破裂的倾向。

是因为没有尽人事吗。

紫发魔王熊捏爆了手中的打蛋器，无心营业。

我不管我要碾碎那个辣鸡炸脖子龙，把他油炸烫火锅。

赤色的帝王中二孤狼中断了正在召开的管理层会议，开始联系自家财团的直升飞机航线直飞洛杉矶。

哲也，我给你自由可不是让你去放飞自我的，我的东西要有谁是主人的自知之明。

黑豹警官停下了审问犯人的工作，开始散发死亡光波，嘴里说的不停。

为什么我的哲一言不发就要结婚了还是跟之前打败的丧家犬纳什？我的白月光？我的纯净的香香软软的哲？我还没到手呢怎么就成了别人的了？

随着又立马开启国际长途也不管白痴火神睡没睡，轰炸质问：

“妈蛋白痴火你还敢接电话！不是光组统一战线叫你看着我们的影子有没有谈恋爱吗？好家伙合着恋爱过程直接跳过，直接跟人扯证了啊？！你说你脑子里是都是浆糊吗？你什么光啊一点跟搭档的心灵感应都没有的吗？人家谈没谈恋爱你的都不知道？”

“wok你有毛病工口峰啊洛杉矶凌晨了你还打电话！我怎么知道啊我也很惊吓啊！黑子那家伙闷声不响一下惊天泣鬼神就结婚了，还是跟那炸脖龙的队长！我吓得头都要没了啊！”

“对啊是啊你怎么在眼皮底下让纳什把哲给拐了过去啊？我纯洁善良可爱天真的哲啊！”

“我的天哪我怎么猜得到他们保密工作做的这么好啊？！我也是收到了风声，然后发动了我所有在隔壁学校关系才知道原来他们已经爱情长跑四年了啊，马上奔现的凄美爱情故事我都有些感动了呢……”

黑皮的脸色一凝，抓住了通话对面刚刚那句，爱情长跑四年，四年，也就是说哲在大一那年就已经羊入虎口。按照这个情况推理，很有可能这只炸脖龙队长早在黑子哲也16岁，还是个青葱少年的时候就已经对他有想法了。

啊，他们那次比赛之前在酒吧的碰面，也是哲先去的那里，在奇迹的世代赶去之前发生了什么他们完全不知情。

六年前初见，四年谈恋爱，然后奔现。

这比五年中考三年模拟还要策划缜密。

我的天哪，纳什这男人城府也太深了吧，我的哲啊。

————

洛杉矶的早晨空气清新，纳什和黑子住的地方在海拔比较高的比弗利，所以白天的温度还有些微凉。落地窗外的光线透过树叶洒向床上两人的肌肤，浅蓝色的脑袋往靠着的胸膛那边缩了缩，想避开照射进来的光线再换取几分的安逸。

暗金色的睫毛颤动了几下，悠悠地睁开了双眼。釉绿的视线慵懒地扫视着属于自己的人，从浅蓝色的发旋到光洁的额头，再勾勒过秀气挺拔的鼻梁，微微起伏的唇瓣，奶白色的肌肉线条纹理，往下，往下。

心底不由得有些燥热，美洲豹愉悦地抖动着看不见的尾巴。

哎呀，等待已久的奔走相告，彩色猴子怕炸成烟花了嘻嘻。

嘴角忍不住的上扬起来。

“纳什君，你又开始做出奇怪的表情了。” 这时候怀里的人发出声音。

像玻璃弹珠一样通透的淡蓝瞳孔似乎带着点嫌弃意味的接触了豹子的慵懒视线，阳光把黑子的瞳孔照得很浅，几乎像是和天空一样的色调。

“小哲也答应了我公开恋情了呀，太高兴了呀。我也是可以走向人生巅峰赢取白x美的男人了呀。” 

“纳什君，我不是白x美。白我有富我也有，但是美不是用来形容男人的，请注意我也拥有肱二头肌的。”

葱白的手掌一个手刀切到金发男人的腰窝，男人吃痛地眨了一下眼睛，可怜兮兮地望向恋人。

没事只要目的达到了，内人说的什么都对，最喜欢男前的黑子了，纳什心里痛并快乐着。

两个人温存了一下，磨磨唧唧的起来了。

因为黑子要先飞去San Antonio一段时间办入职手续，所以今天行程很赶，晚上八点的飞机，愣是给他们睡到了晌午才起来收拾。好在还不是赛季开始，正式搬过去，没有特别多要准备的。就是把证件带齐全，人带到马刺队也就可以了。

一想到赛季一开始就要和恋人异地分隔了，纳什心里有些犯苦。这只赛场上的野兽，在情感方面非常的黏人，这跟他从小原生家庭有关，因为家里人经常不在身边，缺乏安全感，导致纳什非常严重地依附自己的恋人。也是他容易因为黑子吃醋发脾气暴躁的原因之一。

所以这次，乘火打劫，乘热打铁。在黑子的愧疚情感做祟之下，拉着他把结婚证给扯了是最明智的决定。

谢谢民政局的开明，开通了24/7全天候的网上结婚登记，纳什不由得赞赏地看了看已经裱在床头的结婚证。

等小哲也入职手续办完回来，精心准备惊天地泣鬼神见证我们凄美的爱情故事的世纪婚礼，到时候一定要把婚礼录像刻成蓝光DVD，奇迹世代的猴子人手发一份。

盖个戳告诉全世界这个男人是我纳什·戈尔德的，饲养的只有我这只食肉动物，外面的妖艳贱货通通没饲料吃。这样才是人间正道。

嗯，婚礼弄个黑金主题的，Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko Gold，黑金黑金，真好听，超经典。

发散性思维美洲豹开始做白日梦，饲养员黑子开始为自己入职而激动。

黑子哲也·戈尔德，男，21岁，已婚，马上要为自己交友不慎而付出代价。

两人收拾好了黑子出差入职要用的资料，腻歪地渡过了一个下午，也无视了黑子没有电的手机了一下午，黑子要赶去机场的时间也到了。

LAX的机场是出了名的堵塞，五分钟的高速公路可以给你开出两个小时的车程，纳什虽然很不想自家恋人那么早去机场，还是为了保险起见早了一个钟送黑子登机。

这个时候黑子的手机电量也充饱了，在纳什的副驾驶，黑子摁开了机，手机屏幕显示出运行的光度。

然后手机消息提醒开始飞速的想起，叮叮叮出厂设置的原声提醒音颤抖出魔鬼般的频率，且越来越高，黑子面无表情地摁成手机静音。

“怎么了，手机出问题了吗小哲也？” 驾驶座开着车的金发男人问道。

扫过一条条短信内容，黑子也猜到了个大概，果然纳什这个给点阳光就灿烂的黑心豹子是个行动派，这边才扯了证那边就已经告知天下了。

于是黑子逃离了四年的现实，异国他乡还惦记着自己的野兽们在沉寂中爆发了。

啊，还稍微有点小刺激，毕竟在火神君眼皮底下顶风作案了四年都没被发现。

面瘫脸的皮下组织神经稍微有些活跃，顿了一下，语气里带着些责备又恶劣地回答到：“是动物们大暴动了。”

男人听了心里乐坏了，果然恋人跟自己混了四年切开来更黑了，人狠话不多，这点太喜欢了。

嘻嘻我和小哲也凄美的爱情故事当然要由他们来见证啊。

男人没有接着说话，但是越来越上挑的嘴角已经给出了对答。

这边黑子继续浏览着他一推推轰炸短信邮件，心想着自己上高中那会儿好像都没有今天这么受欢迎，一封封的已读下去，手机屏幕弹出最新的一条信息：

“哲也，我已经到达洛杉矶上空，准备好给我解释清楚。”

是赤司。

一成不变的淡发男子似乎嘴角有点抽动，他努力声线不起伏地转向纳什，“我们有麻烦了。”

“嗯？”

“好像赤司君来空袭抓我们了。”

“哈？”

忽然两个人听到了纳什车外面螺旋桨滑动空气的声音，而且那个声音还越来越近，在他们家前往机场的66公路上，人烟罕至，这能闹出动静的肯定不是演习。

他们对视了一眼，神色凝重有些惊恐。

是的，是赤司征十郎能干出来的事情没错了。

直升机上的对讲响起那个熟悉的声音：“纳什，我命令你交出哲也，放弃抵抗，我的命令是绝对的。放弃反抗你还可以留个全尸……”

车内的绿眼美洲豹和饲养员，交换眼神确认彼此，两个人四年来干大大小小坏事的默契告诉他们： 

好的，是时候展现秋名山车神的真正技术，此刻不公路大飙车，可能就要做苦命鸳鸯了！

于是金发碧眼男人猛轰油门，右手紧紧握住了黑子的手，他们伴着空中直升飞机螺旋桨发动机的噪音，赤司对讲机的广播声，黑子嘴里嘟囔的为什么这赤司君中二病还没有毕业没人管管他吗，各种声音夹杂着纳什飙飞的车速和肾上腺素，在前方急转弯的道路上翻下了悬崖。

下坠的瞬间，黑子看着他饲养的绿眼美洲豹紧紧抱住了自己，用男人大黑子几个型号的身躯来挡住下坠带来的冲击，那双碧绿的眼睛散发着妖冶的光芒，那一刻，黑子听到：

“Will you marry me?”

心跳的好快，不知道是越来越稀薄的空气还是上升的肾上腺素，又或者是那一刻他的心为纳什开始剧烈地颤动。

“Yes, I do.” 

Not even death will part us. 

黑子哲也，男，21岁，为自己选择共度一生的人感到自豪。

心跳骤停，眼前一片漆黑。

看不见的心电图开始上下极速跳动，骤停成一条横线，那是死神最为沉迷陶醉地律动。  
但是横线并没有保持不变。

下一秒，心脏又重新跳动了起来。

黑子哲也，男，15岁，可是身体里装的却是他21岁的灵魂。


	3. 第三章：论饲养员是怎么申请停薪留职的

黑子哲也醒来说的第一句话是, “Yes, I do.” 

但是他身边并没有自己驯养了多年的美洲豹。他打量了一下眼前的环境，他在一张说不上舒服的白色病号支架床上，白色的病房床单有些许褶皱，可见他在这里躺了有一段时间了。粉刷的灰白破旧的墙壁，参杂着刺鼻消毒水的味道，还有墙上破破烂烂的视力表和挂钟日历。

这是帝光的医务室，如果他没记错的话。

可是为什么他会在帝光的医务室？

黑子有些发愣的看着自己的手掌，观察着双手，他的指尖有些薄茧，可是手指和掌连接的地方并没有起茧。这不太对劲，因为理论上来说黑子从诚凛时期开始非常注重掌心力量的练习，指关节和掌心连接的地方是有茧子的。

水色少年皱了皱眉，活动了一下腕关节，这更不对了，因为他手腕很明显还没有国中加高中时期过度练习带来的损伤。

他现在手腕的状况，没有任何训练成果和力量加持，但是也没有任何磨损。

是的，黑子哲也在大学没有办法继续打篮球的原因，除去先天的身高缺势，还有很大一个因素是他在国中和高中不当的运球训练方式，导致手掌和腕关节的损伤。

这也是为什么黑子选择了运动医学专业，作为球员，身体健康是真是革命的本钱。

他不希望看到球员像自己一样因为训练不当而错失机会。

不是说影子这个打法行不通，而是说他从前的训练方式是不正确的，打久了总会落下诟病。毕竟国中时期赤司仅仅是提出了一个方向，他们一起训练的都还是体能方面，具体黑子的传球是怎么训练出来的，还是他自己摸索的。

后来高中，丽子指导的也只是体能上的提升，整个日本高中生篮球界毕竟没有一个黑子这种打法的专家，没有人在掌心传球的这个领域上有啥特别大的建树。

现在手腕的恢复到了原厂设置，就意味着他篮球的道路可以走得更远，加上他的专业知识，对于他这样的球员怎么训练，他是非常清楚的。而且他还没有养成什么球都掌心发力的坏习惯，那就意味着他有机会不仅仅局限于影子的打法。之前因为太过于习惯影子用掌心传球的打法，导致他的投篮也是用掌心来投，命中率极低。现在从零开始，如果训练得当，他可以尝试之前完全不敢肖想的位置，PG甚至说SF，只要他能从基础的投篮训练起......诶等等，他是不是忘了什么比较重要的东西？

黑子哲也，男，现在是15岁了，无比淡定地接受了自己重生了的微妙设定。

啊，果然跟一群奇奇怪怪的动物打过篮球以后，承受能力变得十分高强了呢。

当务之急是搞清楚，自己到底是到了帝光的什么时间段。

浅蓝色的小脑瓜脑袋飞快地运转着，根据日历的日期推断，现在应该是国三。如果他是在学校的保健室 ……那么这是那场五个一球赛的赛前。

黑子有些懊恼这个重生的节点，很明显他并不能为这场比赛做出什么，他现在的球技确实是菜得抠脚，如果跑去对面场打奇迹只有被吊打的份。

但是，他可以改变之前国三的剧情。

当时国三退部以后，很长一段时间黑子都拿来伤春悲秋一蹶不振。

这回人都活了两次了，就没必要继续为这种破事去荒废时光。

毕竟跟这些小孩子一般见识，多不符合他心狠手辣人狠话不多的设定。

看来要利用这段时间好好提升自己，然后高中carry诚凛吊打这些五颜六色的猴子。

诶呀，果然是对象处久了，开始被带歪了也猴子猴子的叫了，黑子边感叹边起身下床。

不知道纳什怎么样了，自己啥时候能见到他。

黑子哲也，男，重生15岁的第一个小时，感谢上天给他从头来过的机会，想念高中的队员和自己生死未卜的合法丈夫男朋友。

这时候那熟悉的通用铃声从黑子国中的翻盖大哥大响起，翻开手机盖摩西摩西了几句，大致知道了现在奇迹们吊打荻原君已经结束上半场了，电话那头桃井语气有些委婉地告诉黑子可以的话快点来比赛现场，目睹一下奇迹惨无人道的单方面虐打。

说实话黑子其实不想去看这场比赛，毕竟不是谁都喜欢看人机对战，本身他们两个中学段位就不匹配，而且这种毫无团队意识的配合，是黑子最厌恶的。

但是另一边，黑子知道自己得去，因为他得在最后见自家发小荻原君一面，也许这次可以不把关系闹得这么僵，荻原君也可以不放弃篮球。这么想着，水色少年对着手机键盘来回按了按，编辑了一条短信给竹马：

“请荻原君务必在比赛过后赛场外等我，无论结果如何。”

按下发送键后，黑子边思量着接下来的计划，边踱步往赛场走去。穿过帝光不大不小的林荫道，体育馆的轮廓出现在眼前，越靠近场馆，影子的心愈发沉静。打开赛场大门的时候，场馆不知道为什么十分安静，看台上的观众似乎被开门的动静吓到了，目光齐刷刷地扫过入口，然后惊恐地发现门口并无人影。

场上比分已经是111:9，还剩五秒结束第四节。

虽然观众注意不到黑子的存在，但并不代表场上的那五位察觉不到。走进赛场的黑子明显感受到了五道直勾勾的视线落在他的身上，这让他有些不舒服，他停在了赛场过道边缘，并不打算走向看台。

还剩三秒，场上是青峰在持球。

现任光的视线并没有集中在赛场上，反而是带有着侵略意味的继续黏着浅蓝色双瞳，他像野兽一般蔑视着过来控防自己的对手，加快运球的速度，左手换到右方假动作突破，又猛地带回左边冲锋。

“能打败我的只有我自己。”还是熟悉的配方。

有些时候，黑子总觉得赤司其实是什么中二病传染源，带领着彩虹一军走向一去不复返的中二病大道。

赛场上的青峰玩味地看着比分到了五条一，和被假动作晃倒的对手，刚刚三秒发生的一切，他的目光都没有离开黑子，仿佛赛场上的对手都是蝼蚁，闭着眼睛都可以进球。

浅蓝色的影子只是摇了摇头，然后突然消失在明明站在那里很引人注目的赛场过道。

“刚刚还站在那里的哲......不见了? ”，青峰有些疑惑自己看到的，黑子明明上一秒还在那里，怎么突然自己就看不见他了？估计是这比赛太无聊了，自己打得都出现幻觉了，不然黑子怎么会跟隐身术一样这么玄幻，随着哨声吹响，打断了青峰的思绪，他一脸无趣地走向列队。

其实青峰并没有看错，黑子哲也确乎是在刚刚从奇迹的视线中消失了。毕竟被五个动物直勾勾地盯着谁都不好受，再加上历史重演的五条一，黑子怎么说还是有点小生气的，于是他发动反向视线诱导到了现任光身上，然后走向了场馆外面和竹马约定好的地方。

目睹这一切的还有场上那个异色的天帝之眼，冷金色的蛇瞳一闪：

哲也，要违背我么？

\-------

场外，浅棕发竹马面容夹杂着绝望和疲惫，无力地勾起一个勉强的笑容：

“抱歉啊阿哲，我可能以后都再也不想碰......” 

在那句熟悉的台词说完之前，水色少年坚毅地打断了成句。

“不，荻原君，请务必坚持下去，篮球是一项带给人快乐的运动，” 浅蓝色的瞳孔充满了坚定，“帝光现在的篮球，已经不是一项体育运动了。他们根本无法理解球类运动的快乐，他们才是根本不应该打篮球的人。”

这种没有团队合作精神，单打独斗的玩法，也许在日本国中届还可以称霸一方，但是说真的，如果放在专业比赛上，就算每个球员都是one on one的怪物，没有配合，只会分崩离析。

现在的帝光一军，可以称霸全国赛，仅仅是因为对手的等级确实跟他们匹配不了，但是如果遇到配合好的团队，这种自我主义不会给他们一直带来胜利的。

黑子其实后面跟火神一起分析过，为什么高中时期奇迹的时代能赢球。

这里有一半是他们自身能力的强悍，但是还有一半是取决于队友的配合——无论是海常，秀德，桐皇，阳泉，甚至洛山。如果不是奇迹们的高中队友顺着他们的特长给他们喂球，他们是没办法得分的。

换句话说，如果奇迹的世代去了同一个高中，在一个队伍打篮球，谁也不让谁，谁也不配合谁，他们早就被随便一个高中打爆了。

所以赤司征十郎是真是布了一手好局。毕业前约定高中每个奇迹去不同的高校一决胜负，而这些奇迹里面只有赤司是有能力再培养队伍里的棋子配合自己这个王将的。

这中二病晚期不赢，还能给整天嘤嘤嘤的金毛犬赢了吗？

回到话题上，其实黑子想要通过这个告诉竹马君，为他这群中二病队友放弃篮球，太不值得了。

“这样荻原君，这么早说放弃篮球对我们来说都太仓促，也不值得。但是帝光的这种打法确实令人发指，我也不会认同继续呆在这个团队还有任何意义。”

“可是阿哲你是一军的一员？”

“不再是了。” 话锋一转，但是影子很干脆，“这场比赛以后我就不是帝光篮球队的一员了，这样，荻原君，我答应你，我们一起冷静一段时间不碰篮球，正好升学，等高中我们再继续我们的约定，好吗？”

荻原的脸有些动容，他知道篮球对于黑子的意义深重，黑子为了他暂时抛下篮球，他真的牺牲很大，而且荻原也不那么坚定自己说放下就能放下……

水色少年在赌，赌自己的竹马对于篮球的羁绊，赌对了，那么接下来他们就不会像上辈子那样失去联系形同陌路。

然后，黑子赌对了。

只见荻原叹气，展露了一个笑容，说道：“真是拿你没办法呢，阿哲。”思索了一下，脱下了戴着的护腕，“不过我知道你肯定不会那么安分老实，呐，这个给你，虽然是打网球的护腕。但是当你又像那天短信上说的手腕练疼的时候，稍微也保护一下自己吧。”

黑子有些痴痴地望着荻原的招牌笑容。

“就当作信物，帮我打败他们吧！告诉他们黑子的篮球！”

“是！”

眼眶不由得有些湿润，年轻真好啊。

看着竹马和队友一起集合上了校巴，黑子揩了揩并没有落下的眼泪。

年纪大的好处就是泪腺也变得不发达了呢，再羞羞的场面也hold的住了啊。

“哲也你可是胆大啊，比赛过后不归队反而跟对手走了。”身后响起少年帝王独特的嗓音，“你要忤逆我，退出球队？”

“啊啊，是的。”一向注重礼节的小影子并没有跟赤司打招呼。

异色瞳有转瞬即逝的波动，但却很好的掩饰了，“为了那个弱者？”

“差不多吧，而且现在的一军也不需要影子了吧。”轻描淡写地回答。

“倒是很有自知之明，不过你前面说的要打败奇迹的世代，太自不量力了。“ 刹那间可以看见赤司从兜里掏出祖传红色剪刀，“你的头抬得太高了，哲也。”

可是丢出剪刀的轨迹并没有划过眼前影子的脸颊，在尖锐接触皮肤还有分毫的时候，人影一闪，不知道什么时候黑子已经消失到了红发少年的身侧。

叮啷，剪刀落地的声响。

天帝之眼有些诧然，刚刚他并没有看清黑子的动作，少年好像就在面前消失了。

“赤司君，请务必不要把这么危险的物品随手乱扔。”浅蓝色瞳孔一脸无辜地说道，拾起地上的剪刀递了出去。

接过剪刀的那一刻，红金和冰蓝相对。

“下一次见，就是敌人了，征十郎君，又或者是赤司君？”

赤司紧紧盯着黑子愈行愈远的背影，那双曾经那么专注的看着自己的眼睛，现在饱含着他看不懂的情绪。

帝王讨厌这种无法预测的未来，同时又从心底里感到颤悚的快感。

哲也的眼神，让人好着迷，好想锁起来据为己有。

转到黑子这边，其实他刚刚没想太多。只是觉得正好赤司在旁边听墙角，那就把话说清楚了，这样也没必要再自讨没趣的跟奇迹的世代再纠缠一段时间，早退部早清闲。

而且重生前的空袭事件，其实他还是有些耿耿于怀，所以现在要把战书下了，一定要人狠话不多。

我黑子，未来的队医一枝花，大好前途还没有入职就被你赤司机轰下了悬崖，和纳什做了一对亡命鸳鸯。

想想我就来气，不行，我要停薪留职，到了诚凛来教训你们这群彩虹奇迹，告诉你们花儿为什么那么红。

他是真的打算国三接下来暂时先不碰篮球了，毕竟要把之前球风上的坏毛病给改掉，从基础开始练起，腕关节的灵活度和手指的力量是他日后打球的关键。

至于如何锻炼嘛……黑子翻开了手机通讯录，他脑海里有了一个完美的计划。

没人说不打篮球他不可以打别的球啊。

\-----------


	4. 第四章：论饲养员是怎么复职归来的

诚凛高中，是一所名不见经传，成立还没有多少年份的新学校。

坐落在林荫道两旁的樱花树，崭新的教学楼，较为宽敞的校园占地面积，估计算是诚凛高中为数不多的可以吸引人的特点了。

今天正是新生入学的日子，热情高涨的学长学姐穿着社团的制服，在报道处前搭起了一个个小棚子，招揽物色着今年的新生。

“动漫社啊，来看一看啊，一起萌欧派二次元少女啊！”

“来参加我们播音主持社团吧，我们社团算学分的啊。”

热火朝天的招呼声从各个社团摊位响起，一角的篮球队摊位，监督兼经理人相田丽子有些发愁。这一早上收到的申请不超过十份，而且目前来说也没有看到特别突出的。

果然是因为新校还没有什么名气吗，今年诚凛的篮球……

在栗发少女分神思考的时候，桌子上的报名表被一阵大风吹得散落一地。少女急急忙忙起身去捡，一只白净好看的手印入眼帘，递过来几份刚刚掉地上的报名表。

“给，刚刚捡到的，应该是全部了。” 浅蓝色的少年突然出现在丽子面前。

是什么时候到这……？

丽子略微惊吓地接过透明少年突然递过来的表单，赶忙道了谢，她完全没有意识到摊位前还有一个人的存在。

少年也没说什么别的，拜拜手示意不用谢，然后就像刚刚的出现一样消失了。

什么啊？是见到学院传说的幽灵了嘛？

少女教练对发生的一切感到有些迷惑，她理了理申请表的褶皱，继续审视着今年的入部情况。

嗯这个一年级不行，完全是为了耍酷入部是什么理由啊。

这份好像还有点看头，海外回来的，身高如果不是瞎报的话看起来还不错，之前打过街头篮球……

“诶诶诶？！这个什么鬼啊，填错了吧？！出身青春学园网球部？入部理由是曾经停薪留职，现在复职打篮球打醒队友？！投错申请表了吧……” 短发少女嘴角开始抽动，满头黑线。

没错，黑子哲也，一个言出必行人狠话不多的男子，答应了竹马国三不打篮球就绝对没打篮球。不仅帝光中学篮球部退了，连帝光中学他也都没继续读下去，国三那年他是转学在青春学园渡过的，而且还参加了隔壁片场的杀人网球，从此日本网球界又多了一个灵异传说。

网球除了可以杀人，还可以消失不见，严肃的时候连球员也跟着消失了。

荻原成浩要知道当初送黑子的网球护腕还真的派上了如此大的用场，作为一个三季出场不过两次的打酱油角色，他一定做梦都要笑醒了。

好吧这不是重点，说回帝光第六人的奇妙国三生涯，黑子是有策谋的，战略性不打篮球，转战网球把自己手腕训练到最好的状态，平常的基础菜鸟投篮练习，再加上网球对于击球力量的训练，让他的传球现在已经是出神入化，见过杀人网球大世面的透明少年感到无比庆幸自己打的篮球还是有科学道理可言的。

什么天帝之眼给跪下、完美无缺的模仿、三分豌豆射手……这些还是可以用科学解释的技能，在NBA的赛场上也不是没有见到这样的场面。

可是杀人网球……淡蓝色的脑袋打了个激灵，想到就觉得担心后怕，还是乖乖地复职打篮球，将来逗逗跳跳虎，带着诚凛走向社会主义核心价值观道路打爆奇迹，再把家里那只美洲豹找到，走向人生巅峰。

这一次，我黑子哲也，要从日本潇潇洒洒明目张胆地走向世界，拥抱迎接光明的未来，再也不要偷偷摸摸的申请大学了。

今天饲养员也是斗志满满，干劲十足呢。

彼时的神奈川，拥有小黑子饲养员雷达的金毛犬感应到了久违的讯号。犬类的直觉告诉他心爱的香草少年一定不会从此在篮球界销声匿迹的，而现在，就是他回归的时候。

“哔哔，小桃井的来信啦！”

金黄色上挑的眼角把视线落到了手机的消息提醒：

“哲君在诚凛。”

果然，小黑子要回来了。

啊啊，那就让我这个爱小黑子爱得最深沉的队友看看诚凛有什么本事把我的小黑子拐走吧～

\-------------------------------------------

第一次训练晚

“啊吧唧吧唧，所以你是打网球的吧，来打篮球到底行不行啊，吧唧吧唧。” 这个是篮球笨蛋跳跳虎嘴里塞满了憨八嘎，跟对面存在感微弱的透明少年吐槽道。

诚凛这边，黑子和火神刚刚经历篮球部的第一次课后训练，在熟悉的Maji Burger叹着空调，享受着训练后胡吃海喝的快乐。

黑子小口小口嘬着香草奶昔，蓝色的大眼睛吧啉吧啉幸福得直闪，“我是国三那年转学到青学的。”

“吧唧吧唧，so……？”

“国三之前我在帝光篮球部，有上过场。”

“wtf那你为什么今天不说啊？”

嫌彩虹战队……丢人。

跳跳虎看着黑子露出略微嫌弃的表情，没有回复他的话。不经有些一愣一愣，眼前这个小个子是帝光的正选？那他跟奇迹的世代？

“吧唧吧唧那我们来一场汪汪汪吧！”

“请务必允许我郑重地拒绝，我不想和你汪汪汪。” 眼前少年嫌弃的神色更深了。

火神有点不明所以，但是黑子打断了他边进食边讲废话的行为，并告诉他，真的想要知道他怎么打球的，明天一年级对高年级的练习赛就知道了。

于是诚凛新上任的光影组合，就这么结束了他们的初次见面。

毛毛躁躁的分叉眉老虎和热爱香草奶昔的饲养员，这初次会面似乎跟上辈子的剧情大相径庭。

但是好像又没有什么改变，篮球笨蛋的目光还是和上辈子一样大大咧咧又带着独特的温柔。

水色的眸子不禁变得柔软。

他一直在计算和火神的相遇方式，算过千千万万种可能，但是每一种可能背后，红发的光注视影子的目光总是没有改变。

炽热的火光看起来浓烈，确是跟太阳一样温暖的存在，可以把最泠冽的寒冬化为春日，摧毁一切冰艰，所以再怎么改变，这份想要跟这个笨蛋还有诚凛的大家再拿一次全国冠军，再一起打篮球的心情是不会改变的。

啊，好想打篮球啊。

\-----------------------------------

“听好啦，今天的部活，一年级成员和高年级来一场练习赛。现在快去列队！” 

丽子教练粉色小哨子一吹，告知队员们准备诚凛第一场的练习赛，心里估摸着是时候看看新生的水平了。

栗发少女对于练习赛的新生并不是抱有特别大的期待，经过之前部活的奸视体格测试，除了火神大我这个归国子女稍微有点资本，其他人一律水平一般，然后那个貌似投错入部申请的……

丽子的视线转向名不见经传的黑子哲也，这就是那天突然消失又出现的，帮她捡申请表的少年，昨天脱衣服的时候没看出来他有什么天赋秉异的地方，身体素质看起来又比打网球的耐力差了许多，不过训练的时候看的出来他很灵活，柔韧性很好。

耐力有待加强，可是身高……硬伤啊。

她后面其实有单独留下黑子问他是不是真的要打篮球，毕竟他这个身高，打网球应该是没问题的，但是打篮球可能真的有些伤脑筋。不过，少年对于篮球的认真态度倒是让她有点出乎意料。

像极了某个笑起来眯眯眼正能量的笨蛋母鸡呢。

也不知道母鸡在医院恢复的怎么样。

丽子甩了甩头，晃走飞奔的思绪，指挥一年级和高年级的几个学生列队，然后简单粗暴地讲明了比赛规则。

“火神君，等会注意接球。”

“哈？啥？”

“请配合我，我会给你传球。” 蓝色少年一脸严肃地说道，然后又给队伍剩下的一年级新生鞠了一躬，“等一下还请大家多多配合，我会把球控给最合适得分的人。”

诚凛的新生，水平并不乐观，篮球这靠团队合作和默契的运动，打高年级这场会很吃力。很明显丽子是想要让高年级给新生一个下马威，要让新生知道认真对待篮球。

影子不想只喂球给现任搭档，但是目前来说，他最了解，也有能力应变接到他神出鬼没传球的，只有火神君。

所以对不起队伍里的其他人了，这场球只能让火神君个人秀一波了。

少年拉扯了一下护腕，列队上场。

开球，高年级成功控球持球一气呵成，水户部持球转传队长日向，直接开门来了个三分球，打得新生们措手不及。

场上的新生像初生的羔羊一样有些懵逼，怎么刚开始这个节奏这么快学长们就开始打配合了？？？

不是说好了练习赛吗？？？

队长日向的镜片反光一闪，太天真了小朋友们，不打的凶一点前辈们的颜面何在。

场下的丽子也满意的点了点头，这是她赛前特地吩咐高年级做的事情。

一是下马威，二是告诉新生，篮球是一个团队合作运动，你们要打的是配合而不是个人秀。

场上另一边正在一个隐秘的角落暗暗观察人类的黑子也有些小震惊，诚凛练习赛怎么好像比之前快了那么多节奏，而且高年级团队上也磨合得很好。

稍微有点分神了一下，浅蓝色脑袋动了起来。

毕竟这是诚凛呀，能在这里打球真的是太好了呢。

下意识地打了个进攻手势，透明少年闪现过人，只感觉到赛场上一阵妖风，伊月前辈正在持球过人，结果手感一空，往下一看。

咦我球呢？

然后他发现莫名其妙的刚刚仿佛不在场上的新生，那个小小只蓝头发的孩子带着球向反方向动了起来。高年级见状立马转身防守，可是已经反应过来的另一个高个子红头发新生已经快跑到对场三分线那儿了。

场上形势貌似还可以得到控制，日向已经跑到了中场和三分线之间的地方，而小个子还在中场线，他不会比队长还快……

只见蓝发少年并没有继续向前，而是就在中场的位置，身影闪了一下，右手肘稍微向后，然后掌心一推。

高年级根本没有看明白发生了什么，然后球就到了火神手里，火神吃痛地叫了一声，然后两分线上射篮。

这一切都发生在短短几秒之间。

场下的丽子瞪大了眼睛，她很清楚看到黑子哲也传球的动作，但是在少年手掌触碰球体的一瞬间：

球消失了。

“我记得他了……” 少女惊讶的把眼前的人跟那个传闻的身影重合，“会消失的无影无踪的球，他是……”

“国中校园传说——青学会消失的网球和网球怨灵！”

“就是你吧黑子哲也！”

……赛场上的所有人暂停下来，看着大声喊出来的教练。

为什么大家都只记得这个啊。

人家打篮球的球龄明明比网球长，而且也是在全国大赛上出场率不低的啊。

黑子哲也，男，16岁，稍微有些不开心自己打网球的事迹至今被称为校园灵异传说。

本以为青学毕业以后再也不用为那些七嘴八舌的嘴炮队友拿这个名声在外的称号开玩笑了，没想到就算是复职回来打篮球了，还是有人提起这个称号。

他就是个青学网球部外编成员，打网球上场的次数用手指都数得过来，第一次打还是因为正选喝乾汁坏肚子了，才上去打个酱油，没想到自从那次，因为在单打场上存在感低会消失，实在是太惊悚，吓坏了对手，从此国中网球界传出了怨灵打网球的校园神话，什么说这个幽灵是上辈子输了球产生巨大的怨念来球场上报复人类啦，青学网球部为了赢比赛使用邪恶的召唤术跟鬼怪签订契约啦……反正神乎其神各种说法都有，倒是青学那群缺心眼队友挺乐意小透明少年被这么传闻的，还时不时趁跟其他学校合宿的时候，派黑子去捉弄对面，屡试不爽，不亦乐乎。

练习赛的后半场被教练这么一惊一乍，还有黑子消失来消失去的传球带乱了节奏，高年级也没那么认真地打了，反倒是观赏起小学弟从球场闪现消失传来传去砸高个子的球。

“Holy moly, that hurts.” 比赛结束的新生火神爆出一句有的没的英文。

真该谢谢火神君没有把美国NBA打篮球那套垃圾话学来讲，不然我很容易破功的。

从场上下来气喘吁吁汗如雨下的黑子眨巴眨巴眼睛心想到，然后猛得一下感受到了肩膀上的会心一击，转头。

“大兄弟可以呀！日本小威少啊！” 火神的声音从右后方传来，黑子顿了一下，get到他在说什么了以后觉得这个火神君有点ooc。

这个口气怎么那么像几年后被篮球垃圾话玷污的分叉眉。

他不会也是挂马甲重生的吧。

联想了一下火神现在的技术，黑子打发了这种可能性。

目前来说，最有可能跟他一起回来的就是纳什，毕竟老夫老妻一起殉情的。不过黑子也不确定美洲豹在加州哪个只角旮旯里挑灯夜读掉头发考大学，还是在哪个街头组织他的炸毛龙小分队，反正他目前没去深思怎么样寻找失联老伴。

再有可能重生的，就是当初逼得他们坠崖的赤司真烦郎，但是按照国三最后一面推断他肯定也不是穿来的，不然赤司国中做的第一件事就是死活也要把黑子绑在身边，最好把人绑去洛山才保险。

先给了现任光一击手刀，确保他不再乱拍自己肩膀，黑子打算……

“请问是诚凛吗，小黑子在这里吗吗吗？”

靠，怎么忘了这个大型金毛犬。

黑子哲也，男，16岁，饲养员复职的第一周，有点想要早退。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------  
> 威少：NBA火箭队神一般的控球后卫  
> 垃圾话：NBA赛场上讲脏话会影响不好，所以球员会换着法子不带脏字的骂人，挑衅对手，从心理战术上扰乱对面
> 
> 有些球员的垃圾话真的特别好笑，说的跟唱rap一样


	5. 第五章：论饲养员是怎么被打爆头的

第五章：论饲养员是怎么被打爆头的

黑子哲也人生第一次非常抗拒高中篮球巅峰之路的脚本。

为什么呢，这还要从几天前神奈川的嘤嘤怪黄濑凉太跑来诚凛物理加精神干扰他们训练说起。

在黄濑烦太发表了经典的，我和小黑子是好基友好丽友，小黑子快到我怀里来我们夫妻双双把家还去海常。透明少年一脸郑重加珍重地告诫黄濑君你自重，务必拒绝你这种无理取闹一哭二闹三上吊的请求后。金毛犬开始茶不思饭不想，训练也变得不积极，海常的前辈只能联系诚凛的监督，给两个学校安排了一场练习赛。

照说这个其实是上一辈子的脚本，黑子不应该那么抗拒的，但是刚走到海常的篮球馆，他想到了一件很严肃的事情。

上辈子这场练习赛，他是被打爆头的，按照定律，这一次十有八九练习赛上还是要再给打脸的。黑子面无表情的脸上好像出现了生无可恋的情绪，活动了一下手腕。

好的，对面的教练看不起我们，check。

火神君被黄濑君挑衅到，check。

篮板螺丝年久失修，check。

我的额头即将面临打击，check。

那能怎么办，我只能尽人事听天命了。

黑子此时此刻觉得自己仿佛像是一颗秀德的胡萝卜，有些神神叨叨。他用力切了搭档一记手刀，火神立马嗷嗷直叫，抱怨到为什么好好又打他。

“想要提醒火神君，务必注意灌篮的力道，手刀的精髓体会到了吗，要活学活用。”

“我靠你这种切人的技巧不是正常人可以掌握的好吗，谁知道上辈子你是不是什么切片狂魔……”分叉眉吐槽的功底日益增长，让黑子老父亲很是欣慰。

隔壁队的二黄在板凳上幽怨地注视着光影二人组的互动，指甲握拳嵌入了手心，微微发疼。

为什么在国中，你不会那样注视着我，小青峰离开了你以后，你的光也还不是我。我好想，好想，把小黑子关起来，让你只能看着我。

明明我才是最爱小黑子的。

模特垂下了头，刘海遮住了他的表情，嘴角不爽地垮下来。

他到要看看，诚凛和这个什么新光，有没有资格拥有他的小黑子。

疯狗急了是会咬人的。

“哎呀抱歉，力道太大了不小心把篮筐这样了。”视线转移到半场上的火神，手里拿着海常的传统纪念品篮筐。

这家伙可真让人火大，一副根本没有不好意思的样子说着好像很抱歉的话，什么嘛什么嘛，凭什么跟我抢小黑子。

金黄色的眼眸变的阴暗起来，伸出手示意，“等等前辈，我要上场～”

嘴角勾出一个完美又嘲讽的微笑。

恶犬倒要看看你有几斤几两。

这边一直在观察黄濑的黑子有点揣摩不透大型犬的心理活动，只见黄濑君在场上像是磕了药一样的疯狂进攻，脑子里好像只有得分两个字，就差没把它写在脸上了。而且场上的气压也十分的低沉，有一种，风雨欲来山满楼的即视感。

火神倒是有些越战越勇，好几次试图去上前solo，简直是现场直播的动物世界，小老虎幼崽在线单挑成年大型犬。是的，现在火神还没有找到自己的球路，如果没有跟黑子的配合，去贸贸然跟奇迹的世代任何一个成员挑战，都是幼崽找打的名场面。

幻影球员也没有打算上前阻止，因为他觉得这是火神君必要经历的成长过程，如果现在太过于宠他，很容易把幼崽给带歪的。

火神终于冲上黄濑跟前，准备一对一防守病娇金毛进攻的时候，黑子默默的让开了他的沿路轨迹，给两个人一点打架动手的空间。

只见海常模特球员向左手边带球冲刺，然后反手一捞，重心转到右脚，身形一晃，原地转了一个角度把球又带到了右边，直接把诚凛的王牌搞得反应不过来，然后甩人到了诚凛场的三分线。

火神转身急追前方刚刚突破他的海常球员，侧身又穿插到了防线和黄濑之间，试图再一次尝试挡住黄濑的得分，金发男子眼色一沉，啧了一声，准备直接上篮，他身体向后倾斜，准备后摇起跳，持球的手肘向后倒去……

啪，手肘并没注意到身后的少年，肘关节撞到了有些许薄汗的水色脑袋瓜子。

“黑子！”火神注意到了发生了什么。

大型犬立马转头，看到面前倒下的是自己心心念念的淡蓝色头发，一下子无法淡定了。他把篮球往地上随便一扔，即刻跪下抱起了倒下的黑子，指尖有些颤抖地触碰着黑子带着血的额头，牙齿咬紧了自己口腔里的龈肉，直到尝到铁锈一般的血腥味道，才集中起精力，把求助的眼光放向正在赶过来的对方监督。

自己怎么可以伤害到小黑子。

黄濑凉太宁愿现在倒下昏迷不醒的是自己。

把手中的黑子不情愿的交给对方的监督，他保持着刚刚跪坐的姿势，拇指摩挲着食指尖未干的血迹，那感觉有些温热粘稠。

是小黑子的血，好像，好想尝一尝是什么味道。

是不是跟他的人一样，小小的，那么温暖甜蜜。

抑制住自己变态的想法，把血迹擦到自己的队服上，心里想着这件队服回家以后要把它裱起来，跟小黑子的周边一起好好珍藏，病濑转向了一脸不爽看着自己的火神。

这家伙你以为你不爽的是谁，如果不是你挡在我前面，我怎么会不小心撞伤心爱的小黑子。啊啊，真的是越看越扎眼，特别是这个形状怪异的分叉眉毛。

“来，不爽就跟我汪汪汪。”

“妈卖批就跟你汪汪汪我要给黑子报仇。”

赛场上两个脱了僵的野兽开始放飞自我，完全忘记了剩下队伍里队员的存在。

休息区板凳上横躺着天空色少年，此刻的意识是有点模糊的，他觉得好气又好笑怎么他这前半节故意打得小心翼翼，千叮咛万嘱咐避开黄濑这只没带项圈的金毛犬，结果还是被打爆头，而且这个打的可比上次严重多了。

上辈子比赛他只是被打出了血，还是可以站起来的，可这次是直接把他给打晕了，这可千万不要把他整出个后遗症脑震荡啊。

相田桑已经惊恐地围绕黑子的额头浪费了一卷纱布了，板凳少年觉得，再缠下去他可能有变成木乃伊的风险，他抬手示意自家监督可以停下了，然后用手撑了一下板凳，起身坐了起来。

自己的身体状况怎么样自己是最清楚的，毕竟大学的紧急救理没有白学，他应该只是简单的受到重击导致头有点发晕而昏倒的，职业赛场上这种事情也时常发生。本身运动员在比赛中，精神注意力是高度集中的，一旦受到了什么刺激，身体所产生的应激反应也会比往常激烈的多。

额头上伤口的血应该是止住了，影子少年看向赛场上的比分，诚凛落后海常的分数十分不容乐观，甚至有点吓人。上场的黄濑跟开了挂似的，把诚凛往死里面打。

不行，这场比赛按照脚本是不可以输的，他连该爆头的剧情都亲情演绎了，这个比赛是绝对不能输。

“相田桑请让我上场。”

“别做梦了黑子你刚刚给人爆头，纱布上还带着血…….”

“我知道，但是还是务必让我上场。”

拗不过黑子面无表情但水灵灵大眼睛的攻击，相田丽子皱眉挥了挥手示意暂停，换下了场上的小金井，抓住黑子的胳膊一脸严肃地说：

“给你十分钟，要是你在场上有一分不适，就立马回来休息。”

栗发少女又强调了一遍，“别想逃过我的眼睛。”

所以说相田教练什么时候也关注了杀人网球的比赛，学来了人家那套给你十分钟要赢不然下场过来威胁人了吗。

对于篮球来说，十分钟可以创造太多个不可能了。

回到赛场上的黑子整个人气场都不同了，如果说刚刚海常的人还可以感知到黑子薄弱的存在感，现在的黑子，好像完全从赛场上蒸发了一样，或者说，这个比赛对手其实就是只有四个人。

第五个球员是不存在的。

金毛男子的眼神一凛，扫视了一圈海常的队友，仿佛在告诉他们：

是了，这就是我们帝光王牌幻之第六人。

甚至说，比帝光时期的他更为危险，因为现在，就连曾经的队友黄濑也感受不到黑子在场上的存在了。

小黑子是什么时候把misdirection信号增加到这么强，2G换移动光纤，可以做到完全消失这一点的？ 

黄濑知道自己可以完美模仿球员的球技，但是他的弱点永远会是小黑子这种神出鬼没学不来的存在感打法。

透明的，像琉璃一样，让人只能看着自己的倒影，迷失在小黑子布下的幻影里。

左后方，海常控卫手里的球改变了方向，以一种不可思议的角度传到了三分射手日向的手中。

第一次接到后辈传球的学长有些懵逼，因为习惯了诚凛这一套光影搭档组合的打法。他没想过黑子会把球传到他的手里，没犹豫多久，日向就在线上直接射篮，拿下三分。

啊这种有人喂球的感觉，原来这么好的嘛。

稍微有点羡慕分叉眉后辈了呢。

海常震惊的消化着刚刚发生的一切，场上的局面出现了扭转。

他们的王牌是最先反应过来的，在篮板下抢回球权，就直接开始过人往诚凛的篮下冲。可是刚刚带球到中场线的时候，模特发现面前突然闪现出了诚凛的带伤球员，冰蓝色的视线定定的对望着高过自己海拔的金毛。

小黑子，这是要，单人防我？

模特精致的面孔有些玩味地看着心爱的颜色，不是他太自信，而是真的小黑子防他这件事有些不太可能，就连人家大高个火神的爆发力和反应能力都挡不住的海常王牌，单凭一个小黑子，可能真的是有些自不量力了。

“小黑子的新光这么没用，要影子来替他防守的嘛～”

“啊，那个笨蛋稍微有点上头，现在不适合跟黄濑君汪汪汪。”黑子认同似的点了点头。

“可是小黑子，想防我还是有点太自信了吧，队友这么靠不住，不如还是考虑——”话还没说完，黄濑被黑子的动作打断了。淡蓝色的球员真真切切的就在黄濑的亲眼面前消失了，再一次出现是在他的身侧，黄濑下意识的看向赛场上的火神，认为黑子肯定是要传球给现任光。

可是他估计错了，黑子并不想要传球，传球太没有的新意了。

他要过黄濑，那种像男子汉一样正大光明把球从黄濑手上带走，然后走位风骚的把球带到对方球场。

这意味着黑子不再是从前那个只会传球的小影子。

水色少年正在做的是控球，是篮球场上尤为显眼的位置。一旦球员持住了篮球，就意味着他的存在不可能降低，而是被无限的扩大。之所以在帝光时期的黑子从来没有拥有一个篮球场上的定位，是因为传统的位置其实不适合他的球风，他之前的球风，只能是传球，一旦球在他手里超出了一定时间的范围，他的misdirection就会失效。

所以现在场上的黑子，理论上是不可能闪现带球过人的，他的视线诱导因为持球的关系，肯定已经失效了。

可是为什么，防守他的时候就好像人又消失不见了一样，就看到球在行经轨道上继续移动，然后下一秒，这个诚凛的小个子就闪现过人了呢。

“这样的小黑子，更移不开了眼了呢嘤嘤嘤～”

病娇嘤嘤怪边跑动边赞叹不已地表达自己对对面球员的热切关注。

有了黑子弥补诚凛控球后卫的位置，很快整个队伍的气势和节奏都不同了。因为并不是光影之间搭档的传球，不存在说黑子现在给的球其他的队员会接不了。整个队伍都在以黑子的节奏反击海常，比分拉近。

海常这边，一边是气喘吁吁紧咬着诚凛的配合不放，不断尝试把球权从对方控卫手里夺回，一边又有些羡慕诚凛团队的配合，在这样的团队里，打球一定会很舒服很快乐。

这是这一世，这场比赛黑子想教会黄濑的，就像相田桑给诚凛的练习赛一样：

篮球讲究的是团队配合，不是一枝独秀。

浅蓝色头发其实已经有些脱力，就算是这一世有了网球训练提升耐力，体能还是他薄弱的地方，而且这种控卫打法很耗费体力和精神力，以前那种传完球改变了球的轨迹就做甩手掌柜是真的比现在轻松几百倍。

可是这么打开心啊！

黑子站在半场线上起跳把最后一秒反超得分的命运交给自己。

大家是不相信这球能进的，连黑子自己的队友都不相信，半场投篮，黑子又不是某个萝卜太郎，怎么可能进的了。

所以信任自己搭档的跳跳虎早在黑子球离手之前起跳，心有灵犀的准备接力，补刀把球灌进去。

火神在自己旋转跳跃碰到球体的那一刻，有点恍惚，指尖和旋转球体光速摩擦的触感，还有野兽般的直觉告诉他。

其实黑子这一球，可能，

不用他接力也能进。


	6. 第六章：论饲养员是怎么再次弄哭病娇的

第六章：论饲养员是怎么再次弄哭病娇的

“小黑子能单独出来一下吗……”输了比赛的金毛犬很明显没了刚刚的嚣张气焰，耀眼夺目的金瞳也失去了以往的光彩，明明上挑的眼角此刻却耷拉了下来，显得郁郁寡欢，话语里流露出浓浓的憋屈小媳妇的味道。

诚凛的大家有些犹豫，这些天的训练下来，虽然才和黑子这个学弟认识没有多久。但是这么讲文明懂礼貌，还十分的根正苗红的后辈不是想拥有就可以拥有的。特别是没有比较就没有伤害，这场海常练习赛以后，他们更加坚定了守护黑子小学弟的信念。这么可爱乖巧，还会给学长喂球的学弟，上哪找去啊。

几双视线齐刷刷的针对着海常的模特，他们也许一开始被高大帅气的外表有些迷惑，但是一场球赛下来，模特的病娇黏人性格在众人面前暴露无遗。这个时候把团宠黑子交出去，就是把绵羊送入虎口，而且黑子脑门上还缠着那么圈圈圆圆的纱布，脑子运转肯定没那么灵光。

相田教练是第一个站出来反对的，作为监督，虽然平常在内对队员很是严格，但是在外她也是诚凛的护犊子担当。

护短，是诚凛篮球部镶起来挂在墙上的行事准则牌匾。

金毛男子头上耷拉下去的狗耳朵快要实体化了，泪水在眼眶里打转，他并没有对着诚凛的其他人继续解释，而是目不转睛地盯着诚凛护在队伍后面的黑子饲养员。

黄濑其实很聪明，因为他知道这里能拿主意只有黑子，如果他想要跟水色少年单独相处，他根本不需要什么诚凛教练的许可，只要是小黑子说好，剩下的就只是告知一下队友，没有人可以阻拦。

这一点是小黑子教会他的，国中的黄濑，其实很在意身边人的想法，他享受那种万众瞩目的感觉，不然也不会选择站到镁光灯下。

可有些时候，太过在意这些虚无飘渺的爱慕啦关注啦，反而会让自己错过真正想要的。

国中的他用了很长时间去理解小黑子的世界，为什么少年可以甘于透明不被人注意，后知后觉才发现，其实小黑子的价值观很简单粗暴：

这个世界，只有他想要的和不想要的。

如果他想要，就像篮球，就像国三的消失，他可以说到做到。

而他不想要的，比如说，黄濑凉太，比不上小青峰的光芒，比不上小绿间的关心，比不上小紫原的性格相合，比不上小赤司的绝对控制……

你看，这不是说消失，小黑子就可以从自己眼前像苏打汽水的二氧化碳泡沫一样，嘭的一下消失了吗？

“所以……真的很不想每次都做小黑子心里的最后一名。”

“不是的黄濑君，并没有把你排在最后一名。”

忽然间感到发旋上轻轻安抚的触感，金发少年有些惊讶地抬头，看着不知道什么时候从诚凛队伍里走到他面前的小个子男生垫着脚，伸出了一只手拍了拍自己的头发，然后把发型弄得乱乱的。

“小黑子是什么时候……？”

“啊，在黄濑君黯然神伤地哭泣的时候就告诉教练先带着大家去庆祝了呢，要单独跟黄濑君聊一下，再和他们汇合。” 面无表情地回答。

金毛犬有些反应迟钝，可能参杂着不太敢相信小黑子真的因为他留下来了，他任由矮一点少年牵着自己的手，两个人来到了训练馆一旁的长凳，水蓝色的目光示意他坐下。

不温不火的嗓音继续刚刚的话题，那双倒映天空色彩的视线那么专注地看着自己，好像整个世界就剩下了彼此。

“黄濑君真的是这么想的吗，在心里排名最后？”

海常的模特握紧了眼前少年的手，表情十分纠结，想要否认，但是另一边又觉得很委屈，自己给小黑子发的成百上千封邮件从来没有收到回复，而他又没有小黑子的私人号码，国三突然有一天就找不到了心爱的香草少年了，好像心的一部分也随着小黑子的消失，蒸发了，留下一个窟窿，不知道怎么样才可以填满缺口。

“嘤嘤嘤当然不想承认自己在小黑子心底就是最后一名！但是国三的时候真的好难过……突然有一天小赤司就说你退部了，跑去问一军的大家，没有人可以给我答案小黑子到底怎么了，小赤司又变得很凶很凶，然后白痴小青峰开始训练都不来了……后面跑去问小黑子的班主任才知道原来你已经退学了……” 

这只可怜兮兮的金毛犬到最后也没从黑子班主任那问到具体黑子转去了哪里，整个日本那么大真的是海底捞针，邮件又完全失联……

说着说着手上的力度又加大许多，好像生怕眼前看到的是幻觉，等一下又像国中那样消失了。

“我跟你说我后面冒着生命危险，偷偷跑去翻了小赤司办公室的部员登记表，找到了小黑子你的地址。可是！可是等我去到小黑子家的时候，发现家里灯都是灭的好像没有人住在那里的样子，后面邻居阿姨告诉我小黑子原来已经搬走了好一段时间了，我呜呜呜……”

小个子少年努力回忆了一下国三自己干的好事，好像是有这么一回事……

他当时重生过来以后，看完了那场比赛，就立马从帝光转走去青学，虽然两个国中都在东京。但是家里的距离还是离青学有点远的，自己的父母是常年在国外工作，国中开始黑子就是自己住了。父母再怎么放宽心让黑子在日本自我拉扯，也猜到一向乖巧懂事的孩子在国三升学这个节骨眼上要求转学，肯定是出事了。二话不说地联系了黑子的舅妈竹内，让黑子搬去跟舅舅和表姐一起住，然后孩子办了青学的入学手续以后才算是把心中的大石放下。

就是没想到这个舅舅其实比小孩子还不靠谱，整天想方设法地逗面瘫小侄子弄点表情出来，这个情况直到春天的时候黑子在美国的表弟回来日本才好一点……

然后电子邮件这个事情……其实是这样的，黑子重生过来以后，压根不记得自己的邮箱用户名密码是啥，想着自己不是什么国家领导人，好像也没必要去找回那个邮箱……

想到这里，小影子确实有种油然而生的深切罪恶感，他满脸愧疚试图用已经坏死的面部表情和卡姿兰大眼睛转达自己对大黄狗的歉意。

“请允许我郑重的道歉，不是我无视了黄濑君，而是我的邮箱密码忘了，根本就没有登进去看邮件，真的很抱歉辜负了黄濑君的一番心意，请务必让我补偿黄濑君一起去买香草奶昔吧！” 

对于黑子哲也来说，被他邀请分享香草奶昔，那就意味着你已经到了他心里小本本认同的人那里了。

香草奶昔是唯一不可以辜负的！

“诶诶诶！所以其实不是小黑子不喜欢我嫌我烦吗！” 二黄也睁大了他金黄色的眼睛，面部表情开始变得越来越灿烂，紧紧握住黑子的爪子，身旁还开始冒出奇奇怪怪的小粉花，“好呀好呀，我们去喝奶昔，我请小黑子！喝最大杯的！我有好多好多话想跟小黑子说呀～”

仿佛刚刚赛场上那个病娇跟他不是一个物种，果然是从事娱乐界的模特，风格才变幻万千吗？

恭喜饲养员黑子，收获大型犬类挂件一只。

看着金毛恢复以前吵吵闹闹黏人的样子，黑子觉得心情也轻快了许多，从长椅上站起身，面对着坐着的金发少年伸出手，

“黄濑君我们来交换手机号码吧，以后有什么事可以跟我说的。” 

也许是那天下午四点的阳光正好微醺，那刻的风儿卷动了枝桠沙沙的背景音让心境变得豁然开朗。

光线折射在葱白指尖上的角度，因为像玻璃一般通透的少年，变得有些不真实。

黄濑凉太，再那一刻，见到了天使。

“好～黄濑凉太，海常一年级新生，请小黑子多多指教！” 

——————

[ Instagram ] : @黄濑凉太 分享了一个照片 

“诶诶小黑子这样也太可爱啦～我可以把这张发ins吗拜托拜托！” 金毛犬的尾巴不停地甩动，眼巴巴地望着饲养员。

“好吧，请务必不要说令人误会的话。”

小黑子你不懂，发照片的目的就是在于说令人误会的话啊。

补充好了满满的香草奶昔能量的黑子和吸取足够小黑子养分的黄濑两个人十分愉悦的走在神奈川的街道上。

这个时候附近的学校刚刚放学，来往的车辆不多，林荫道上充满了国中生元气十足嬉笑打闹的声响。

好怀念和小黑子在国中打打闹闹无忧无虑的时光呢……也不知道最后小黑子在转学的地方过的怎么样，有没有打篮球……

“没有打篮球哦，国三的话。”

“诶诶诶小黑子会读心术吗！好厉害！”

“不是，是黄濑君刚刚自己想出声了。” 面无表情地打击金毛犬的智商。

金毛狗狗有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，一脸抱歉地看着小个子的男生。

话说小黑子还真的是变化好大呢，好像抱起来没有以前软了，长袖外套底下也蕴藏着带着力量的肌肉，打球的时候力道好重，而且球风也完全不同了。怎么小黑子长得肌肉线条都那么优美流畅，好想摸一摸啊，好好看啊……

“黄濑君在打什么不干净的心思呢。”

“诶！又想出声音了吗呜呜呜～”

不是啊黄濑同学，是你那一脸白日做梦的表情快要爆表了好吗，黑子露出一个嫌弃的表情。

切给大型犬一个手刀，金毛嗷嗷直叫地认错。透明少年心情不禁加倍愉悦，欺负烦濑的感觉还是跟以前一样好。

这只大型金毛犬，驯化了以后，只对主人绝对忠诚，一旦有人威胁到他心爱的东西，会化身最穷凶恶极的恶犬，发疯似的让别人知道，自己的东西，不是可以染指的。

为什么这辈子选择跟黄濑君加深之间的羁绊，大概是因为，上辈子的遗憾吧。

毕竟自己到最后的最后，没有遵守和金发金眸男人的诺言，单方面斩断了牵连。

黑子哲也上辈子做了一个很自私的人，做了几个很遗憾的决定：

他武断地认为逃避和奇迹们暧昧不清的关系，替他们情感做了决定是为了奇迹们好。当时的他太年轻，认为自己无论是接受任何一个队友的爱恋，都是对他们前途的伤害。

水色少年逃了四年，认为自己做了正确的事，认为斩断奇迹们的关系不把他们推下深渊是最为正确的决定。

但是他完全没有想到，这些人可以为他心甘情愿地下落，又或者在很早很早以前，就已经堕了天，早就不是什么圣洁的存在。

黑子从来不后悔跟纳什在一起，但是他必须承认当初的目的不单纯。

和纳什在一起，很大一部分是为了忘掉奇迹。

金发魔王的背影是真的很像很像远在日本演艺事业臻臻日上的模特君，认真交往了以后又发现人前暴躁纳什的性格上有自己前任光的影子，吃起醋跟小孩子一样又很像紫原君，绿色的眸子跟神棍有的一比，还有霸道的性格……黑子有时都觉得自己在跟奇迹混合体谈恋爱。

你说黑子渣吗，是可以说他渣，但是他会反驳你，感情这个东西不就是有了新人才能忘记旧人吗？

所谓的自私不自私，对于感情的定义，这条线早就在黑子哲也的字典中模糊了。

之前黄濑同学也分析过，黑子哲也的做人准则，只有想要和不想要的。既然他发现自己对于每个奇迹都有莫名其妙的情愫，这五个人是他想要的，但是他不能同时要五个人，还是这么在各行各业都有建树的大佬。

那他只能选择他能要的，纳什是他能要的，也是离他想要的最接近的选择。

这个选择题，不用说也知道答案。

这一世，黑子还没有理清楚感情线该怎么走。

而且他和纳什经历的四年，并不是奇迹可以替代或者置换的。

他知道未来自己会遇到那个金发碧眼，笑起来邪里邪气，高大挺拔肩膀能让人觉得很安心，一只手掌可以牢牢地握住自己的手，性格看似恶劣却内心里住了一个北欧绅士，和他微笑面对一切艰难曲折的炸脖龙队长。

所以现在，至少在想清楚之前。

黑子哲也想把最好的给黄濑凉太。

也没有太多的因为所以，在帝光篮球这件事上，金毛是唯一没有表态，甚至有些反对奇迹这么做的，其他人认同了黑子的弱小，否定了他存在的意义，就凭这点，他们就可以出局了。

至始至终，黄濑凉太都认为影子是属于帝光一军的，他宁愿做一只忠犬来守护透明色少年的无冕之座。黑子消失以后，他一直在寻找。在找到了诚凛，见到了心心念念的人儿了以后，金发少年的想法从来都是把自己的饲养员带在身边好好守护，虽然也有出言不逊针对诚凛，但是他强调的是诚凛的队员配不配得上小黑子这个问题，从来不是像其他奇迹一样，开口闭口黑子好弱这个点。

综上所述，黄濑凉太完全值得。

值得让他无忧无虑地成长成那个海常球队的中坚力量，体会和团队一起打篮球的快乐。

全国赛，海常这一战，黑子势在必得。

因为他要打醒他的太阳。

“黄濑君，你不是光，你是太阳。”


	7. 第七章：论饲养员是怎么在线训虎的

第七章：论饲养员是怎么在线训虎的

诚凛高校的第一战，还是熟悉的海常。

虽然上次侥幸赢了海常的练习赛，但是诚凛的大家并没有掉以轻心。他们意识到了自己团队的配合还有很大很大的不足，首先，王牌的配合还不够稳定，说不稳定都有点牵强，因为自从那次练习赛过后，火神和黑子似乎陷入了冷战危机。队伍里的前辈们试图介入两人之前调解矛盾，但是好像并没有什么卵用。

小影子自己也疏忽了蝴蝶效应这一点，当时打控卫的方法跟上辈子的剧情完全不同，他怎么也没有料到，最后的半场投球空中接力，成为了那只扰乱秩序的蝴蝶。

蝶类脆弱不堪的翅膀一挥，却带出了火神心中种种的自疑。

光影这种打法，真的有意义吗？

黑子哲也真的需要他火神大我吗？

那场比赛的最后十分钟，作为PG的黑子，很好的带动了诚凛的节奏。但是他的传球，并不仅仅属于火神了，而是见缝插针雨露均沾，上场的人只要位置合适，人人有份。

总结一下现在火神的小心思，大概是桐皇一战的赛后综合症提前还有点黄濑综合症，吃味自己的队友可以接黑子的传球。

这个故事告诉我们，奇迹的世代是病，还会传染的那种。

饲养员看着跳跳虎那在一个班不说话不打招呼的破样子，也没心思理他，饲养员目前整天都在被金毛二十四小时短信疯狂轰炸，他还要时不时象征性回复一下，不然金毛会以为他心爱的小黑子出了什么事，直接从神奈川飞的杀过来都有可能。

不过黑子其实也在赌火神的气，在赛前闹变扭是最致命的。一开场节奏很重要，而且海常很强，如果他们已经有间隙了，一上场只会无限扩大。

虽然估摸着最后还是能打火神几巴掌，再像上次一样把他当拖把拖到吃饭的地方就哥俩好了，但是黑子可是有不可以辜负的使命：打醒海常的黄濑。

如果这一点他都做不到，那他以后的宏伟蓝图就别谈了。

上场前，队长日向把黑子单独叫了出来。

日向无奈地看着小学弟，说道：“你应该知道我要跟你谈什么了吧？”

“火神君的态度是吧。”

“对，我也不知道他到底在发什么小姐脾气，但是他现在这个状态对诚凛来说很不乐观。海常因为练习赛已经对我们有了忌惮，这次肯定不会像之前一样轻敌。黑子你是一年级最懂事的，就想问问你的看法……” 

浅蓝色的队员抬头和队长目光相会，开口：“上半场我会做火神君的影，但是后面我应该不会。” 

是的，既然火神君想要一个影子，那他就给他一个全心全意的影子，但是……

老虎很快就会意识到，现在的光影组合，还不够完美，还无法配合到赢取比赛的胜利。

想到这里，少年的眉头有些皱起，一副考量的样子。

啪，前辈的食指轻轻给了小学弟个爆栗，镜片一转，吐槽道：“小小年纪发那么多愁干什么，别什么事都自己扛，稍微也依靠一下我们这些前辈啊！”队长的话口是心非，“我会转达丽子的，按照你的想法来就好了。”

果然大家每天都在提醒我为什么要来诚凛呢，真好。

“额，教练叫你们别磨磨蹭蹭，要进场列队了。”转头看见火红色的分叉眉有些别扭地看着两人，目光似乎有些探究又不敢明目张胆地接触影子的视线。

就像做错事的小朋友，知道人家正在告状了，想听又不敢听的怂样。

火神君这个样子真的是别扭的可爱。

还是安抚一下幼崽好了，毕竟没断奶。

黑子直接拉住火神，示意队长先走，他们随后跟上，“火神君。”

“喂你干嘛啊黑子……”

海洋一样的视线：“我会只做你的影子的，没有别人。”

“啊你说什么啊！什么只做影子，明明控球给大家好像很开心的样子…..” 后面的语句听起来有些酸溜溜的。

一道直球打过去：“但是火神君的开心也很重要啊，火神君是我的光呢。”

就不信这么羞耻的话分叉眉不开心到飞起。

“一起努力吧，大我君。”说完了就潇洒向场馆走去。

“…. 什么嘛。”黑子身后是捂着半张脸，满脸爆红的跟发色似的诚凛光。

黑子，太犯规了。

————

“诶小真快看快看，海常第一节就拿出了最佳阵容诶！”中分男生在观众席上叫喊到，“小真说的小影子在哪里呀？怎么还没有出现。”

一旁的翠绿高个子男生实在忍不住，拍了中分头脑袋一下，“别那么多话，吵死了。”

自己果然和黑子这家伙性向不和，也不知道自己为什么就不知不觉走到了诚凛这所三流学校和海常比赛的场馆，才不是在意某个很久没见到的人呢，只是不小心路过，来看看下一场对手海常的技术，不小心遇到了黑子的队伍而已。

而且这个人选的队伍真的弱的令人发指，什么九流新学校也跑去上，果然跟他本人一样。

当初就不知道为什么要转学，还跑去打半吊子的网球。

越想越来气，缠着绷带的五指捏紧了幸运物。

是的了，秀德的王牌一年级生，绿间真太郎，也是曾经帝光一军的神射手，其实知道幻之第六人的下落，但是他没跟其他人说。

那是大概在升学考试前的几个月，初春放暖的时候，自己正好在网球店寻找幸运物球拍柄胶带，却没想到看见了黑子和一个男生也到店里买东西。

冰蓝色的少年单肩背着和他身高不是很相符的，大大的网球包，旁边的墨绿发少年穿着的是青学网球部正选的队服，身高比黑子矮了些，一脸轻佻地吹着泡泡糖，网球帽戴着有些歪斜。两个人好像关系很好的样子。年长的少年扫视了一下身边男生的帽子，叹了口气，很轻柔的把身边人帽子调正，又理了理男生墨绿色的刘海。

绿间听稚嫩的声音拽拽地说：“婆婆妈妈的，跟老头子一样。”

然后熟悉的少年音回答：“是是，要婆婆妈妈的人背包的龙马君说的是。”

随着两个人走进店里浏览别的货架，绿间听到的对话断断续续，大致好像年轻的男生在帮黑子挑网球拍。看到两个人的互动，他心里有些不是滋味，那种感觉怪怪地，就像小小的蚂蚁在啃噬心脏一样蜇疼，他不知道自己是怎么了。

绿间放下了手中的胶布，快步离开了那家网球店。

他归咎那天的不快于没有买到幸运物。

可是他心里清楚地知道，在网球店的时候，手中拿着的胶布就是当天的幸运物。

只是自己头一次觉得：

有些东西，尽人事了，他也得不到。

所以我最讨厌黑子这样的人了，绿间在心里默默补充，翠绿的眸子扫过比分牌，毫无一丝波澜，然后拿起手机发送消息。

“黑子还是和以前一样的弱，就算有了新光。 ——绿间真太郎”

事已成定局，这就是你黑子不尽人事，跑去打网球的下场。

翠色失神地俯视着赛场，不知道思绪飞去了哪里。

赛场上，诚凛和海常的比分咬得很紧，基本上只要诚凛能进球，海常就会咬着不放攻回来，这么节奏紧张的赛事在初选的赛场很难看到，台上的观众大多数都是来看海常这所体育名校的，但是看到这么刺激的赛事，不禁也有些激动的为诚凛加油。

幻影球员基本上是在跑全场，只要球到哪里，他也跟着到哪里，争取任何一个机会去把球控到自己的光的手上，好让他得分。这种打法消耗他的体力十分的快，现在他也不是很肯定再这么打下去能不能坚持到最后。

等于说，诚凛的影子为了配合火神的进攻，不仅仅要跟着火神一起跑，还要在海常持球的时候也跟着飞奔，这样才有可能钻空子找到机会把球偷走。

诚凛的人是有看到水色少年的身体状况的。

平常训练的时候，从来没有见过黑子这么狼狈的样子。前辈们想着黑子之前打网球这件事，往往会误会黑子的体力是不是还可以，毕竟网球赛的时长将近两个小时多，比篮球赛要长多了。可是他们没有去思考的是，网球场和篮球场是不同大小的。

是的，黑子也许可以在网球场上左右前后的动起来一场比赛，但是篮球场是网球场的几倍，如果觉得小个子少年能这么继续打下去不虚脱，那他们队员也太没脑子了。

不仅仅诚凛意识到了，就连海常也注意到了对面透明球员的气喘吁吁，黄濑有些担忧地看着用手撑着膝盖大口喘气的小黑子，少年甚至不能好好的休息静止不动一下。

“什么嘛，这么没用的吗诚凛。自己不会传球啊没有看到小黑子累成什么样了嘛！”金发模特不满地对着旁边防守的分叉眉就是一顿说教。

火神急躁的想反驳，却被一只白净的手切住腰窝制止，熟悉的手刀却力道比平常弱了许多。

湛蓝色的脑袋摇了摇，示意没必要。

字咬在舌尖，火红头发的少年忍着没有说出口。他的影子脸色真的好苍白，仔细想想模特说得也不是没有道理，确实现在的自己如果没有了黑子的传球，他的光芒还是很微弱。

对上眼前的金发男子，能轻而易举的把自己那么多年街头篮球学来的技巧模仿的惟妙惟肖，想到这里就气的牙痒痒。

可是黑子，他的影子…..现在最重要的是黑子的身体状况，他必须要成熟一点。

随着哨声地吹响，上半节结束，海常领先将近十多分。

他们要让诚凛知道，体育强校并非是浪得虚名，之前能被诚凛险胜，只能是侥幸，不会再有第二次。

板凳上的二年级生立马给中场休息的王牌二人递上毛巾擦汗，特别是关心黑子的状况怎么样。

从场上下来的黑子气息慢慢平稳，把毛巾搭在头上。椅子那边，相田监督向黑子招招手，示意他过去换绷带。

这不是目的单纯地换绷带，教练肯定有话要跟他说。

栗发少女笑眯眯地举起一圈纱布，然后睁开了眼睛盯着她的王牌球员：“黑子君，我需要一个解释哦。”上下打量了一下黑子目前的身体数据，“你在透支你的体力，为了给火神君最大限度地传球是吧？”

“……是。“ 

“你知道这种打法对体力的消耗有多大吧？明明海常球权的时候可以不用跟的。”丽子语气里带着责备，实际上心底里心痛着黑子，话锋一转，“下次训练要领惩罚了哦。”

黑子正准备回答，余光看见一抹红，火红少年抢答道：“教练！要罚也是罚我！不是黑子的问题！”

分叉眉男子激动的向前打断黑子没说出口的话，向相田深深地鞠了一躬，又对着黑子补充：“是我的不好，因为你给别人传球而发脾气，我没有意识到团队合作的重要性，老是想着自己要做影子耀眼的光。没有考虑到你的心情和团队，我很抱歉真的，请黑子第三节好好休息，我会和学长们一起配合的。”

圆圆的湛蓝瞳孔伸缩了一下，似乎是在消化虎系男子的道歉。

分叉眉抓住了浅蓝色少年的手，牢牢握住黑子的掌心，向祈祷一样发誓。

“从这一刻开始，我们是搭档，伙伴，一起走向胜利的同伴。光也好，影子也好，控卫也好，只要能和你在一起快乐的打球，我们不需要定义这份关系。”

“没想到以火神君的国文水平能说出这么恶心的话呢。”

帅不过三秒，跳跳虎瞬间炸毛，“喂臭小子你说什么啊！我明明酝酿了很久的！”

“啊啊，拜托把你的英语造句思维收一收吧。”

看着这边两位王牌的打闹互动，相田眉头舒展了开来，果然少年之间的感情都是吵架来牢固的呢。

不过，她算是看清了，黑子君前半场这么打的真正目的啊。

教会笨蛋老虎团队合作，以及让他承认自己的篮球吗。

一箭双雕啊。

相田一把拍中火神的后背，催促道：“笨蛋神，要上了。”

另一边，熟悉的手刀也恢复了力道切了切成长中的老虎仔。

火红男子一转头，看向座椅上的两人，露出小虎牙，建气的比了一个大拇指：“会努力的。”

吾家有虎初长成。

诚凛的路还很长呢。


	8. 第八章：论饲养员是怎么重新定义光和影

第八章：论饲养员是怎么重新定义光和影

诚凛和海常两队回到了赛场上，海常换上了中锋的替补，诚凛换下了他们的王牌黑子。

注意到人员变动的海常队长，点了点头，“诚凛11号没上场。”

海常队伍得到这个消息松了一口气，黑子不上场意味着诚凛进攻能力大大降低，第三节的他们准备打防守战，把分数拉大守住这场就稳了。

场上另一边的诚凛，一群人围着教练相田仔细地听着小板板上的战术，只见队员的脑袋努力地吸收着马克笔在白板上戳戳点点和干脆利落的女声讲解。

“啊喏，可以补充几句吗？”影子的声音突兀地打断栗发女生，教练看了一下黑子，默许地点点头，少年接过递过来的马克笔，在白板上涂涂画画，示意上场的队员贴近他过来看手中的战术图。

“海常这场肯定要打防守，他们的薄弱点是新换上的中锋和小前锋黄濑君，这个中锋因为刚刚换上场，肯定会在场内四处跑动拦球，绝对不可以跟他硬碰硬，要打快速的团队战术，用相田桑训练的速攻打法，配合整个团队传球起来，传到各个方位，我们场上的分布要四散开来，消耗他们防守的注意力和体力。” 湛蓝色的眼睛扫视了一下眼前的队伍，满意地看着大家吸收进去了战略，话锋一转，“火神君，务必记住黄濑君的弱点是他模仿不了团队的配合，第三节你负责诱导他跟你one on one，消耗他的精力，给团队里的其他人创造机会。记住，对方肯定会着重防守你的得分能力，所以你要去误导他们，让他们以为你要得分，把球给到前辈们让他们来进攻。”

说到这里，旁边观察的相田监督也赞许地点点头，她没想到黑子的洞察力已经考虑到这么透彻的程度了，不愧是他们诚凛的骄傲。

看台上中分注意到诚凛的布局，兴奋地指着黑子示意绿间快看，“诶诶小真你看，诚凛的11号居然在布置战术诶！好酷啊！”

绿间的镜片一闪，这倒是有些不同的地方，国中的时候还不知道黑子有布署能力。

不过就算是再怎么努力，你的队伍也是末路穷途。

随着裁判的吹哨声，两队的第三节正式开始，就在火神向场上走去时，未能上场的影子拉住了他。

水色少年轻轻地拉住了自己搭档的手腕，踮起脚来，一个手势示意男生低下头来。淡粉色的唇在男生耳畔嘀咕了几句。

不知道是黑子的唇尖擦过了老虎的耳畔敏感的肌肤，还是因为接下来的比赛令人热血沸腾，绿间看到了分叉眉少年明显红透了的耳朵，嫣红似乎还有往脸上蔓延的迹象。

“嗤，走了，高尾，没什么好看的，不如去买年糕小豆汤。“秀德的男生说完，不回头的走出了看台。

什么嘛，小真的怪脾气。中分男生心里抱怨道。

明明很在意那个淡蓝色的小朋友。

\----------

诚凛的第三节不好打，没有了幻影球员，检查他们平常训练战术成果的时候就到了。

其实黑子在场上，除了作为影子的同时，他还是诚凛的大脑，有他在的时候，团队不用去思考下一步应该怎么走，水色的影子会替他们把节奏掌控好，什么时候该攻该守，其实传球那个人是最清楚的。

影子其实上辈子没懂为什么赤司从最开始的时候就禁止他练习投篮，后面他思考了这个问题，除了misdirection失效的担忧以外，赤司可能还忌惮黑子很有可能会往控卫这个方向发展。异色瞳帝王确实有天帝之眼没错，但是黑子也有属于他自己的眼，他的传球之所以可以那么出神入化，靠的是信任和强大的直觉，或者说上帝在给黑子关上了体能这扇门后，打开了一扇球感的窗。这种可怕的直觉，球感，又或者说第六感，是天帝之眼无法预测的，这也给了黑子作为团队中心辅助输出的最好的机会。

诚凛这个年轻的队伍，初生牛犊不怕虎，他们有对篮球无尽的热爱。因为不是体育强校，不被人抱于厚望，他们可以无拘无束地打篮球，根本不用担心打不好的后顾之忧。他们不怕输，不怕失败，这一点心态上，诚凛已经高出他们对手一筹了。

以日向队长为首的二年级前辈在场上按照先前说好的，非常快节奏的中转篮球，海常被弄的有些晕头转向，新换上来的中锋也有点不知所措了，理论上来说他是专门来克制诚凛那个很会跳的大前锋的。可是现在诚凛根本没有让大前锋控球进攻的意思，而是把球在后卫和小前锋手里周转，搞得他东跑西跑不知道去防谁了。

海常的明星球员也有点沉不住气了，刚刚看到上场前，小黑子凑过去跟分叉眉嘀咕的样子，两个人挨得那么近，他就已经怨念十足了，上场到现在，他一直在盯梢着诚凛这个火红毛，想着跟他较量一番，给点颜色给他看看。

可是这个跳跳虎像是转性了一样，根本不知道中场休息的时候发生了什么，脾气变得不暴躁，还特别乖顺的给其他人传球。

那纯良的模样，好像下一秒火神学黑子很有礼节的叫他一声黄濑君都有可能。

金黄色的眼眸紧紧地注视着对方的王牌，就在眼神聚焦的一瞬间，火神动了，球已经从诚凛高年级的队员手中到了分叉眉那里。黄濑敏锐地察觉到了这一瞬的变化，身体不假思索的跟着动了起来，站到了诚凛王牌的面前，准备一对一。

分叉眉神色专注，试图从左边突破，可金发对手紧紧地卡住了身前的移动位置。篮球在火神手中左右交替，似乎他在思考怎么样才可以过掉黄濑。

“你还是想想怎么不丢人的把球给我吧～”金眸眼角上挑挑衅道，不给诚凛一点突破的余地。又再次识破火神往右手起身的假动作，嘴角一勾，嘲弄道：“你的重心很明显转到了左边，这种程度的假动作想要骗我——”

火神是要骗黄濑，但是他并不是要骗他去突破，而是他需要消耗海常的时间，等诚凛的三分投手日向卡位到他身后的三分线可以投篮的位置。

老虎一脸无辜地看着每次赛上说话都要被打断的然后立flag的海常球员，快速的将球向后抛给了自家队长。

三分，有效。

终于，诚凛在第三节的第四分钟打破了海常的绝对防守，用他们独特的团队合作方式。

比赛就是这个样子的，一旦坚不可摧的队伍，被对面打开先机得分了以后，他们的士气会承受很大地打击，节奏也会变得慌乱。

意识到自己被骗的黄濑赶忙醒悟，给队伍前辈打手势，告诉他们诚凛并不是要靠火神进攻，而是把任务给了其他的人。中锋才反应过来，跑去跟防诚凛的三分投手。

这个时候伊月前辈从海常的篮板下偷出来了一球，球在他手上还没有呆够一秒，海常发现球被快速地传到了对面小前锋手上，正跑过去要防守小前锋突破，眼见人家向后一抛，球飞向了空档期火神的手里，拿到球的跳跳虎也没有犹豫，直接经典空中上篮。

海常被打得一愣一愣的，觉得自己好像大脑有些运转不过来。

怎么诚凛把篮球搞得像烫手山芋似的，每个人持球都极短就把球转手送人了？然后到底以谁为主在得分啊？怎么一会儿大前锋变成传球的了，一会儿又当回大前锋。

海常教练快被这些入世未深，这么容易被忽悠的小孩气死了，连忙叫停，一通说教地点名了诚凛那边打的算盘。

“很明显他们现在打的是分散快攻，着重防哪个球员没有用的，用点脑子，诚凛这种打法你们只要想着把自己家篮区守死，无论是谁进攻得分都无所谓，篮区进不来谁都得不了分。”教练语气有些重，指出了诚凛队伍的计谋，然后吩咐道：“黄濑凉太你给我不要只防守对面大前锋，你专心进攻，只要你一进攻，对面大前锋肯定是会过来one on one你的。让他来找你，而不是你被他牵着鼻子走。”

诚凛那边的休息区的相田教练和黑子看到海常喊停，脸色一凛，两个人心里也有了估计，打断自家稍微有点小得意的队伍。

“大家，现在不是什么高兴的时候。接下来的比赛会很艰难，海常已经识破了我们的战术了，他们的防守肯定会更严密……”

话还没说完，海常那边暂停结束，诚凛的一群人只能回到赛场上。

勇士唤醒了沉睡的狮子。而狮子不仅仅只会护着宝物，还会张开血盆大口咬人。

场上的五个人天真的以为只要按照刚刚的节奏继续下去就行了，可是刚继续比赛，形势就变了。海常像是把他们赶羔羊一样全部的牢守在一起。他们根本做不到散布全场的战术，不规则传球也变得没有意义，因为都在一个活动范围内，对手不需要预测也可以把任何一个位置的突破阻止下来。

球被打断了，在小金井持球的那刻。

观众席沸腾，海常这个控卫的夺球实在是漂亮，这个体育王者之校终于在被打乱节奏的情况下，反驳一击，海常控卫带球过人，转手起跳从二分线射篮，分差回归十位数。

接下来直到第三节结束，诚凛都没有得分。

仿佛大势已过，还剩十二分钟，一切都成定局了。台上的观众有些失望，原本还期待下半场会更加激烈，更加有看头。没想到诚凛这边第三节开头破局的气势被海常的绝对防守一下就打破。

最后一节，诚凛可以创造奇迹吗？又或者说，可以击败奇迹吗？

“可以的，大家。” 诚凛王牌从休息区起身，脱掉身上的队服外套，热身准备上场。

水色的目光坚定，视线充满了执念。

黑子的声音不大不小，但是透彻的印入队员的耳里：“我们诚凛，最擅长的就是绝地逢生了。” 

队伍纷纷表示赞同，相田教练掐着表，还有三十秒上场，她欣慰地笑了起来，示意大家围成一个圆。

连接的圆，相贴的掌，同一个队伍，少男少女，同样的执着和信念。

“大家一起快乐地打篮球吧！”

冰与火，光与影，又或者说搭档，伙伴，没有一个框死的头衔定义他们，肩并肩走向赛场。

“喂黑子，接下来你carry我了哦，有信心吗？”

“啊，火神君，看我这个，” 面瘫伸出一只手，摊开了骨节分明的手掌，晃了晃五个手指。

分叉眉愣了一下，看着自己搭档白花花的爪子。

黑子伸五个指头是啥意思？要跟我击掌给予他力量吗？

那勉为其难的跟他击个掌好了......

大了黑子一圈的手击中搭档的掌心，“一起加油吧！”

被自己家搭档打了手一巴掌的小影子有点懵逼。

他刚刚的意思是他要打五个，不是要跟这个笨蛋神击掌啊。

对面的金毛看着诚凛的光影互动，咬牙切齿抱怨：“啊啊啊，我也想要和小黑子击掌啊，我酸了。”

笠松看着队伍里唧唧歪歪的金毛，直接上去抽了他脑袋一巴掌，教训道：“你小子别在这里哔哔歪歪的，把比赛打赢了把你心上人拐过来，你要是输了他就跟那个傻大个跑了，知道吗？”

“哇哇前辈你别毒奶，我不行我不要！小黑子不可以跟笨蛋神走，前辈我们一定要赢！” 海常模特气势磅礴地举起手，对着前辈：“我们也击掌，不能被人家比下！”

海常的队长叹了口气，纵容了队伍新人王牌的要求，两个人快递地击过手掌，好像内心有什么被触动了一下。原来队友之间的鼓励可以有这种奇妙的化学反应，那么振奋人心。

黄濑盯着自己的手掌。

这就是小黑子所感受的，和队友打篮球的快乐吗？

温柔的目光触及场上明明是对手的浅蓝色，金发男生笑的如同暖阳。

“谢谢你呀，小黑子。”

阳光冲破黎明的最后一道黑暗，觉醒了。

场上动起来的透明少年感应到那道目光，赞许似地点了点头。

那个曾经的影，拥有了光和阳光，功成身就，可以安心的消失了。

接下来，黑子哲也，会是场上的幻魔，会是诚凛的呼吸和心跳。

\-------------

“哎呀小真你买个喝的磨磨唧唧像个姑娘似的，为什么一定要喝红豆汤嘛，你来大姨妈嘛，比赛都快结束了。”两个秀德的男生走回去看台之前的位置，打算看完剩下的比赛。 

绿发眼镜男生不屑地回答：“诚凛这种队伍，天意已定，不可能胜利。”

高尾反驳身旁的男生，指了指计分牌：“你看诚凛有追回来啊，95:98，个位数之差，好像还有机会的嘛。”

“不懂你在说什么，还剩两分钟，诚凛有何方神圣可以拿下至少四分？数学懂吗？四分至少两个球。”

这位傲娇君你的吐槽真的立flag了，诚凛还就有一方神圣，还是重生开挂的那种。

只剩两分钟，海常目前持球，这个第四节打的一脸艰难，对面影子球员像是第三节去冲了个电满血复活了似的，又开始隐身顺球传球，而且还是无差别地传，轨迹诡异的不行。黄濑现在手里拿着球，心里万千个黑人问号。

我是谁，我在哪，我从哪里来要到哪里去，我应该防守还是进攻......天呐没人告诉我最后两分钟的战术是怎么打的啊！！！

金毛犬第一次有些悔恨自己为什么平常要翘训练去拍平面，如果有好好的跟队伍一起训练，这个时候他应该熟知海常篮球的千百个针对这种情况的战术布署。

“蠢黄，别在那里傻愣着，持球要超时了啊！你做什么决定学长都会配合你的啊！”是毛躁队长的声音。

拥有了队伍的信任，金发少年把心中的纠结一扫而光。

是的了，有了团队前辈们的信任，他可以做到一切。

那就进攻吧！为了团队！

“虽然为黄濑君醒悟感到欣慰，但是我们诚凛也有一定要赢的理由，抱歉！” 幻影从身边擦过，带过一股极速的气流，篮球被改变了轨迹。

三分，有效得分，是诚凛的队长日向。

还有五十秒，场上比分齐平。

“海常！进攻！进攻啊！”

诚凛另一个王牌从中长线截住海常模特从诚凛篮板下抢回来的球，极速向前冲刺。

开玩笑，我火神大我不是拿来场上当木桩子的，这个时候我怎么会不拼呢！

“诚凛加油！诚凛可以的！”

金发的身影用一种不可思议的速度飞驰到火神面前，伸手防卫，喊道：“不会让你得逞的分叉眉！”

“ 别说大话了，金毛！”红发少年双腿一瞬间迸发出惊人的力量，起跳出手灌篮。

不想输，不想辜负我们的队伍啊啊啊啊！

两人都有同一个执念。

海常模特稍慢了一秒也跃向了空中，完美无缺地复刻了火神可怕的爆发跳跃能力，将球盖下，结束了，两队加时赛，海常必定会赢。

“呵，黄濑倒是有点意思，突破了自己的极限。”台上的绿间挑了挑眉毛，有些惊讶地评价，转身准备走人，“走了，高尾，诚凛加时赛不会赢——”

“小真，侧场。”

绿间被强行拉了回来，高尾紧抓着高个少年，眼睛却没有离开场上，鹰之眼死死地盯着此刻海常篮下，呼吸骤停。

翠绿色的少年也震住了。

全场鸦雀无声。

黄濑和火神还在滞空，只见红发少年突然笑了，一瞬间伸手握住被盖下的篮球。

“什么啊，分叉眉还来？我还可以盖你一百次！” 

谁告诉你我要灌篮的？

球被火神的力道打偏到侧场。

浅蓝色幻影猛然出现，牢牢地截击住传球。

抬手，后仰，射篮。

哨声伴随着火神狂妄的笑声响起。

“白痴，我们的王牌有两个啊！”

“100：98，诚凛高校胜！” 

\--------

奇迹的其他三人又收到了一则短信：

“收回之前关于黑子的评价，他跟国中一点都不一样。 ——绿间真太郎”


	9. 第九章：论饲养员是怎么跟很多人思想同步的

第九章：论饲养员是怎么跟很多人思想同步的

自从黑子天赋秉异的战略部署能力暴露了以后，开始被诚凛教练进行无限地剥削，打完海常那场以后，大家纷纷跑去质问火神最后那个神乎其神的配合是怎么回事。

火神摸摸脑袋，傻笑地解释道，第三节上场前黑子在他耳边嘀咕，吩咐的就是这个事。海常是绝对有能力诚凛进一球就追一球回来的，所以他们一定要靠压哨球取胜。

至于和黑子的配合怎么打出来的，老虎其实也无法形容当时的心路历程。只记得整个球场上能听见的就是自己和搭档的呼吸，最后的传球好像是潜意识里的直觉告诉自己的。

这个球，是一定要和自家搭档一起，才能进的。

诚凛众人哗然，觉得以后要把黑子小学弟当成吉祥物一样天天供着。

小影子一脸放空的跟在队伍后面，满脑子想的都是，接下来的剧本应该怎么走。黄濑君最后那个滞空跳，很明显用的是他完美无缺的模仿技能，这么早就开发出来的这个技能，到时候再遇上会不会变异啊？按照这个架势，会不会秀德的胡萝卜也谨慎起来了？可千万不要变异出什么全场投篮啊……

还有拥有鹰眼的高尾君。

真的是稍微有点伤脑筋呢，而且自己跟绿间君貌似性相也不合。

当初是为什么要打萝卜来着？

反正桐皇还是二刷才能过，要不让萝卜来打黑皮？

诶呀不行不行，做人不能那么没有追求。还是要认真对待比赛，不然会被篮球之神唾弃的。

那么，有什么方法和战术最合适对付秀德呢？

黑子陷入了思考，过了一会儿，他默默地拉住了队伍中的教练，两人嘀嘀咕咕了一番。

众人：出现了！黑神算的毒奶！

诚凛的大家并不知道怎么样的训练菜单在等着他们。

栗发女生的眼睛一亮，直勾勾地盯住一年级的火神，恶魔笑了起来：

“嘛嘛，火神同学，打过美式橄榄球吗？”

火神一脸黑线地转过身，回答道：“看过没打过，橄榄球一群人撞来撞去很野蛮很没有美感啊。教练我们是打篮球的文明人。”

“黑子君说打橄榄球可以丰臀呢。”教练幽幽地补刀。

“妈耶黑子这个坑比！总有一天我要抓住你的把柄！”

总有一天！

—————

粉色少女揪起在空荡的集会室睡觉的黑皮少年耳朵，说教道：“阿大！你怎么又偷懒逃训练了啊！”

“吵死了五月你这个女人，不睡觉干嘛啊。”

“哲君出现啦，还打败了海常那只金毛了啊，你不在意一下吗？” 

“哦，那个黄濑本来就很弱啊。”

“他还有一个新的光——”

桃井的话被青峰粗暴地打断，拍开揪着自己耳朵的手，低沉又带警告意味地说着，“什么光也好，影也罢，都是骗人的。只有强者才可以赢取胜利，能赢我的只有我自己。”

粉发少女没有反驳，略微低下了脸，让人看不清表情。

阿大果然还是很在意哲君转学的事情啊。

可是明明是这个笨蛋自己先说出那种伤人的话的。

所以我也想自私一次了，就算是为自己吧。

桃井五月第一次在篮球的事情上对青峰大辉有所隐瞒。

她不会告诉自大的青峰，哲君的打法，已经不是影的存在了。

她会重新见到两个少年的笑容的。

总有一天。

———

远在东京的浅蓝色少年在街角的烘培店，鼻腔里充满了糕点浓郁的香气，他漫无目的观察着来来往往的人群，耐心等着海常的金毛，这是他们约定好每周的奶昔日。

然而他似乎感应到了什么似的，看着远方低声默念道：“光越强，影子越暗，直到被直射的光源所焚逝。可是青峰君你知不知道，影子消失了，也变成了光的一部分呢？”

能打败你的人也许只有你自己，但是，能打败我们的也只有我们。

篮球不是只有一个人的战斗啊。

总有一天你会明白的，青峰君。

总有一天。

——————

金黄色耀眼的太阳追赶上前面香草味道的少年，手臂环住对方曲线优美的颈项，收紧了臂弯里的力道。

仿佛太阳也需要汲取养分一般，贪婪的不舍得放开。

下巴轻轻地搭在透明少年的肩头，看着他的耳尖因为自己气息的扑洒变得有些敏感粉嫩，用最温柔最专情的语气，问道：“小黑子在想什么呢？不专心了哦。”

少年微微偏过头看着肩上的大型犬，空灵的嗓音带着无奈：“没什么，在想打球的事。”

“嘤嘤嘤小黑子明明是跟我出来一起有个香草奶昔的约会，结果被篮球比下去了。” 金毛的宽面条泪水飙飞，也不知道是真是假。

一击手刀封住了大金毛的嘟嘟囔囔。

黄濑抗议了一下，闹腾了一会儿，还是听起话来，乖乖地挂在小影子身上走着，噗通噗通，仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。

模特结实胸膛里的心脏，只为一个人跳动。

他想和少年就这样一直走下去，直到天荒地老。

总有一天会成为小黑子心里无法替代的存在。

总有一天。

———

京都，一身繁饰精细和服的少年膝坐在棋盘前，异色瞳注视着一颗颗棋子，食指和拇指摩挲把玩着其中一颗将棋，掌心合实，感受棱角微微戳刺手掌的痛觉。

赤司思考着绿间的两封短信，举棋不定，观棋不语。

国中那天小人儿伶牙俐齿叫唤，好像情人厮磨口吻的那声 “征十郎君” 响起耳畔。 

哲也，我是赤司，也是征十郎。

你要么照单全收，要么选择被毁灭。

总有一天你目光所及之地，只会有我们。

总有一天。

————

“嘛嘛，小真马上要对上诚凛了不紧张吗！” 高尾还是一如既往的呱噪，深怕自己的队友还不够愁眉苦海。

绿间没有温度地看着前方的篮筐，无视队友的吵闹。

缠着绷带的指尖轻轻一推，球体在空中划出计算好的弧度。

咻的一声，空心入网。

这就是他的人生，精准没有误差。

他要弄清楚那天在网球店到底为什么会有那种感受。

只要尽人事，没有得不到的胜利。

绿间真太郎对于让他心悸的答案势在必得。

总有一天。

—————

大掌拨弄着琳琅满目货架上的零食，扰起一阵塑料包装挤压的动静，悉悉嗦嗦了好一下才停止声响。

慵懒的绛紫色双眼垂下，不满地自言自语：“什么嘛，又没有香草味的，人生好灰暗啊。”

小孩子心性的阳泉中锋，身高和年龄虽然不成正比，但是就算是世界观简单的他，也知道自己生命中好像从国三开始就缺失了什么。

那种舌尖再也品尝不出香甜可口味道的感觉，肚子饥饿无法被填饱的失落，一切的缘由，寻迹觅踪，都从那个会跟自己分享零食的香草少年退部开始。

紫原从来没有复杂的念想，他希望人生能越简单越好，做过最复杂的事情就是打篮球，是因为自己的身高被赶鸭子上架。从小到大，好像周围的人从来没有在乎过他想不想要这种生活，在意过他的感受。

只有那个人，那个浅蓝色的，软软的，充满香草奶香的棉花糖，会关心自己。

他说，紫原君，吃多薯片会卡嗓子的，喝奶昔中和一下吧，便把手中的软饮郑重地递给高个子。

那是他喝过最甜美的饮料，跟黑仔的味道一样诱人。

可是现在身边那个关心自己的人去哪了呢？

如果我把最好喝的奶昔留给你，你是不是会过来找我呢？

就像你一直关心我的那样，只要我等在原地，你总有一天会回来的吧？

总有一天。

————————

此刻的洛杉矶已是满天繁星的黑夜，比弗利山庄上错落着风格不一的建筑，在其中一座豪宅的露台，一个人影失神地望着山崖下城市的霓虹灯，那喧嚣的灯火一直延伸向不见底的天际，连接着夜晚的星空。

妖冶森绿的瞳色好像萤火点燃了静谧的夜空，呢喃道：“好想你呀。” 

少年腿畔趴卧着小小只的柴犬，好像是感应到了身边人的话语，双耳抖索了一下，冰蓝色圆滚滚的狗眼睛直勾勾地盯着金发碧眼，表示赞同似的嗷叫了一声，甩起自己的狗尾巴，小短腿啪嗒啪嗒地跑起来，围着腿边打转，想要逗他开心。

看着小狗这幅讨人喜欢的模样，和那双跟它主人一模一样的眼睛，少年蹲下身温柔的将柴犬抱到怀里。

这是二号，一年前他从日本抱回来的。

可以说是冥冥中注定吧，那一趟日本之旅，虽然没有找约定终身生死相依的浅蓝色爱人，但是却遇到了这只可怜兮兮的小柴犬，一下子没忍住就抱了回去，结果宠物是一个很可怕的东西，一不小心一人一狗就建立了依附情感，他也只能把柴犬带回美国。

直觉告诉他，这就是他们多年后养得又肥又壮的二号，跟他争宠的头号天敌。

也是他现在思念伴侣的唯一寄托。

一遍又一遍地抚摸着黑白相间的毛团，心里的万千思绪却又飞到了远在天边的岛屿国家。

我的小哲也呀，要快些长大啊。

总有一天我们会再次相遇，前世，今世，以及来世。

我还是会虔诚的向你单膝跪下，换来你的那句我愿意。

总有一天。


	10. 第十章：论饲养员是怎么科学拔萝卜的

第十章：论饲养员是怎么科学拔萝卜的

打完上午那场对正邦的比赛，诚凛队伍弄了个半死不活。天知道他们这赛季都经历了什么，才杀出重围，走到现在这步，对上了秀德。

也是拥有奇迹世代其中一员的强校。

为了下午这一场比赛，他们被教练的特别训练里里外外地操练了透，训练量大到每天回家都是神情恍惚的。私底下，队员都开始把“部活”改口叫成“不活”，意思是训练完就不活了，或者说诚凛的监督不打算留一个活口。

就连王牌的火神也不例外，除了正常训练，他还要执行相田安排的“丰臀计划”，据说是培养一招很厉害的秘密武器。

诚凛的众人表示无福消受，在旁围观就好。

倒是另外一个王牌，黑子小学弟这边，好像没有什么一贯定律下会有的，惊天地泣鬼神的策谋。

小学弟放学每天跟着大家乖乖的集训，训练完立马消失的无影无踪。

仔细想想也许这就是小学弟在训练的秘密武器？

无影无踪的消失？

黑子表示你们还是太傻太天真，其实自己只是每天训练完又跑去隔壁青学观摩网球了而已。

自己母校马上要在地区赛上对战据说是东京小霸王冰帝了，听小表弟说对面可是有猴子山大王当选手还会有什么旋转上下的圆舞曲技能。

黑子感到很好奇，他第一次听说灵长类动物还可以打网球的，而且还会跳恰恰。那他跟奇迹的猴子会不会是亲戚？他们会唱跳Dance Monkey吗？

还是我们诚凛这些老实打篮球的正常，面瘫脸点了点头，正色道。

不，少年你其实忘了，好像就是你把一些奇奇怪怪的训练菜单那天嘀嘀咕咕给了你们教练相田，以至于等一下跟秀德比赛，诚凛也是走位风骚妖风邪气的打法好吗？

这些是后话，现在让我们认真列个队，尊重一下对面橙绿相间的比赛对手。

他们穿这么骚橙的队服也不容易。

“诚凛高校 vs 秀德学院，第一节比赛开始！”

啊，胡萝卜，请多多指教，蓝发影子面无表情地对视绿间。

诚凛没有跟秀德争夺开球权，他们第一节的战术是打稳，压住对手，尽量不让秀德把比分拉的太大。第一节不能沉不住气把大招放出来，秘密武器是要留着压轴使用的。

而且经过强度训练，现在整体诚凛队伍的实力有很大的提升，特别是日向队长的三分球，虽然还比不上秀德的神射手，但是也有自己的强处。

诚凛三分射手的特点在于起手，他没有绿间那么冗长的准备工作要做，在三分线上，他可以极快速度地射篮得分。

毕竟这种比赛，真的可以半场投篮的时机不多，所以训练的时候相田干脆就安排日向扬长避短，讲究三分线的得分可以做到完美。

这点也是黑子分析的，在赛场上，惊为天人的半场投球分两种类型。

第一种是到了最后一节比分齐平，比赛只剩下几秒死马当活马医的半场投球。

还有一种，是吃饱了撑的没事干，无脑炫技的半场球。

这种球有一个致命的弱点，那就是因为缺少了不投就要输了的压迫感，往往这么干的射手都会比较小心翼翼地计算怎么样能投中，多了这些思考过程，第二种半场球的起手会需要很长时间。

这种现象只会在绿间身上放大。

越是谨慎严谨的人，越缺乏那种放手一搏的赌徒精神。凡事讲究要尽人事知天命的神棍，必定会陷入这个死胡同，他的精密计算会拖拉持球和起手的时间，这个时候幻影球员就可以找到突破口。

秀德这边的比赛心态变得有些急躁了。毕竟从开球到现在，两个队伍你推我让的跟打太极似的，球在队伍之间带来带去，还没有领先的迹象，这个势头不利于他们队伍。于是秀德的控卫中分哥决定把球带给他们的王牌神射手，让他来三分球打破局面。

和哥的目光在锁定自家队友的场上位置，绿间的位置比较远，他有些犹豫要不要把球传给相对来说更适合进攻的前辈，思考的一刹那，身旁刮起一阵微风。

糟糕，分神没有注意到诚凛的11号，鹰之眼的瞳孔一缩，眼睁睁看着黑子把手中的球带走。

可就在水蓝色少年准备改变篮球轨迹的一瞬间，高大的身影挡到了他面前，绿色的阴影。

绿间君什么时候到这里的？不对，绿间君什么时候开始打defense了？

“黑子，会变得不仅仅只有你。”镜片的角度泛起一道冷光，翠绿色的男子语气有些不悦，不知道是因为被轻视还是有更深层的缘由。

绷带缠绕的大掌牢牢地握住篮球，强行将它夺走。绿间根本没有打算跑动，只是转身面向篮筐，做出了投篮的手势，空中气流波动的声响。

正是黑子所说的半场线投球，但是这一回，虽然有起手的后置，绿间的速度也比国中的他快了太多。

“都说了，尽人事听天命，黑子你还是放弃吧。” 目光又转向秀德的控球后卫，警告道：“高尾，不要做多余的事情。场上的球，只要给我，就能百发百中。”

高尾有些委屈地点了点头，心想着小真还是这么的特立独行呢。

“所以说啊，真的是和绿间君合不来呢。” 秀德射手面前的水蓝色影子，头低低的看不清表情，幽幽地冒出了一句，声音不大不小，刚好场上的人可以听见。

原本跟天空一样透蓝明朗的眼睛里逐渐结成霜冰，身边的气氛好像极速下降到了冰点。

绿间在那个好像永远不会生气的人脸上看到了冷漠疏离。

心脏又开始变得很奇怪。

突然，小影子抬起了头，仰望着比自己高很多的男生，有些嘲讽地问：“那么绿间君的队伍，有人跟你这样的配合吗？” 

刚刚投进三分球的篮下，毅然站着的是虎系少年，只见他截下了网中坠落出的篮球，右手持球向后起势，运用强大的臂力直接将球扔回对面秀德的三分线。

这个球，在空中跨越了几乎三分之四的篮球场。

接球的是队长日向，也是诚凛特有的三分投手，前辈接球和射篮之间几乎没有时间间隔。

咻的一声，空心入网，追回三分。

场下的观众沸腾，这是国际职篮经典的橄榄球式传球，这个名不见经传的新学校居然能拿出这样的配合。

淡漠地扫过绿间不好看的脸色，补充道：“啊，看来是没有人愿意呢，绿间君。”

观众席上，暗红色卷发的少年挂在墨绿色小个子的身上，元气满满地吐槽道：“诶小不点你什么时候把你赛场上挑衅人那本事教给了中不点啊！” 

“家族遗传吧，你没有考虑过黑子这个姓氏切开来可能是黑的吗？还有中不点是什么鬼，他好歹也是菊丸学长的前辈，稍微遵守一点吧。” 少年略微无语地回复道，抗议了一下学长挂在自己身上这种行为。

目光回到赛场，两个网球部的成员看着场上的队伍飞奔争夺着篮球，热血沸腾的样子就跟他们打网球时候的心情一样吧？

然而诚凛场上的情况不容乐观，双方目前都是在打三分的黏着战，你一个三分我也一个三分跟上。问题在于，秀德的三分是绿间一个人在卖力，而诚凛的三分球是需要团队配合的，这对队伍有一定的消耗，也限制了火神的得分能力。

也就说诚凛的三分，在绿间单人投了四五个三分的情况下，才有可能天时地利人和地进一个。

还有一个最主要的问题，就是他们的幻影球员被对方的老鹰完完全全地盯死了。

好在黑子的心态还比较淡定，在高尾盯梢他的压力之下，他虽然没敢放开手脚的传球，但是也比较保守的持球近距离传递给自家伊月前辈。

可是他作为影子的打法，失效了。

第一节结束，诚凛落后将近二十分。

金发帅气的模特撑着栏杆努力地观察赛场上的每一分每一秒：“啊啊前辈你说不会小黑子就这么被那个中分男给克制住了吧！我好心疼小黑子啊，他会为什么一直盯着我的小黑子看看看，我不同意嘤嘤嘤。”

一个暴栗打过去模特头上，笠松捂住二货金毛犬哭哭啼啼的嘴，警告道：“你这么大声会吸引你那些粉丝的注意力的，到时候你怎么看你心爱的小影子。少废话，多看比赛。”

再说了，场上诚凛的11号似乎也没有很慌乱的样子，看起来倒像是预谋着什么。笠松联想到之前和诚凛的对战，似乎场上这个浅蓝色的少年是队伍的军师，上次那个压哨球，是他设计出来的，而且貌似早在第三节就埋了伏笔，他肯定不会这么简单的让秀德一直盯防他。

相田教练的考虑和笠松大致相同，她也认为一向谨密的新生王牌肯定有自己的打算，问道：“黑子君想好怎么破解对面控卫的眼对于misdirection的影响了吗？”

“是，等下上场就知道了。” 声音里透露出了小自信，浅蓝色的小脑袋转向自己搭档，“火神君，要上了哦。”

自家王牌意外的有自己的想法呢，少女感叹道。

“啊黑子，让他们看看我们搭档的厉害！一起上……臭小子你打我屁股？！” 跳跳虎瞬间炸毛。

“啊啊，检验一下火神君的训练成果，效果还不错呢。”奇袭成功老虎屁股的小影子发动隐身技能，开始退离战场。

什么时候这两个人可以长大啊......诚凛的大家在无语地看着两个人打打闹闹的互动中，结束了短暂两分钟的小节休息。

收回和老虎嬉闹的情绪，黑子面无表情的把目光移到对面，和控卫深邃墨黑的瞳孔对视。

高尾君，从现在开始，你会失明哦。 

秀德的控卫在走向赛场的途中感到一阵妖风，好像有什么要改变了。

“诚凛对秀德，第二节开始。”

—————

第二节和第三节比赛让双方的队伍都感到了颤栗。

首先是秀德控卫这边，中分控卫一上场就被完全扰乱了节奏。不仅是刚刚鹰之眼盯防的黑子会凭白无故的从赛场消失，就连诚凛的控球后卫伊月他有些时候也判断不准，他根本不知道出了什么问题。

这就是黑子刚刚担保队伍的，克制鹰之眼的方法，经过第一节诱导高尾的视线完完全全地关注着诚凛之影，浅蓝色少年在第二节的时候可以完全推理和掌握老鹰的视线。

他用的根本不是上辈子用过的反诱导，而是局部性的诱导加上会消失的运球。

也就是说，在黑子过控卫的时候，他持球的位置是在视线的死角，鹰眼的注意力集中在黑子的上半身，但是无法观察到少年的手位，导致他产生了错觉，被截断。

而伊月的消失就跟上辈子一样，当他持球的时候，黑子将高尾甚至其他人的视线全部诱导到了自己身上，导致明明不拥有弱存在感的前辈，也暂时获得了黑子的技能。

之所以这么做，是因为第二节就把黑子的弱存在感的技能用尽了的话，第三节的比赛就没有办法继续使用了。像这样子，第二节局部misdirection加上纯视线死角的运球，在第三节，诚凛就可以部署和第二节不一样的，真正的光影打法。

简单的说，第二节诚凛打双PG，第三节才打的是光和影。

诚凛赛场上顿时出现了两个难对付的抢球能手，而且这两个都有一定的得分能力。

然后，按照战略上安排的，光与影的搭配打法也跟着出现了，在第三节秀德似乎掌握了克服对面双PG的情况，得出对策开始拆招的时候。

诚凛浅蓝的幽灵从他们身边一声不吭地出现，篮球就被改变了轨迹，送到了搭档的手中。

是的了，光和影，在比赛的第三节，真正地出现了。

而往往人就是在沉默中爆发的，第三节的中间段，秀德的神射手打破了一向沉着冷静的模样，凭强大的直觉跟防到了刚刚偷走球的影子。

“黑子，你知道你现在这种光和影的打法有多可笑吗？” 站在面前的绿间有多高大，显得黑子就有多渺小，“够了，无论再怎么证明你的结局都会是一样的，你的光总有一天会跟青峰一样——”

“是吗绿间君，请务必睁着眼睛看着我。”

天空色的少年侧身以左脚为轴，右脚划出一个圆弧，持球向后跟着自己的重心侧仰，同时手掌开始顺时针翻转，在脚尖滑回原点的时刻，掌心猛地推向前方。

轰隆作响，球体高速运转擦破空气的声音在绿间耳边萦绕，他甚至被极速的气流打下了几根发丝。

翠绿色的瞳孔放大，转瞬变得深沉。

黑子看不懂那翠绿眼里的东西。

阴沉，黑暗，是绿间不为人知的一面。内心滋生出来的念，吞噬了他最后的理智思考。厌倦了日复一日的瞻前顾后，伪装自己内心真正的欲望，成为人们眼中想要的样子。别人家的孩子，优等生，百发百中的投篮，一切苛求完美至极，可是，做到这些后他得到了想要的吗？

不，他永远是那个从网球店落荒而逃的少年，那个看着目光所及之人眼里倒映的是他人相影的无关之人。

他突然彻悟了所谓的人事和天命。

绿间真太郎，想要的是黑子哲也。

裁判吹哨示意火神上篮得分的一刹那，绿发少年出了声。

“黑子，看着我。”

用那种可怖令人颤抖的鬼畜口吻。

……所以胡萝卜果然进化了吗？


	11. 第十一章：论饲养员是怎么助长歪风邪气的

第十一章：论饲养员是怎么助长歪风邪气的

信念，是一个很可怕的东西。

一个人的念，起始于内心深处的渴望，滋生于里世界的欲望，一旦诞生，便会肆意生长，以一己私欲为动力而渴求。

很少有人能真正认清自己心里渴望的是什么，正是因为找不到，所以才会不满足地不断寻觅。但是那些寻觅到心之所向的人，往往是最可怕的，因为他们离幸福只有一步之遥，他们可以做任何事情，牺牲一切，去得到那份珍宝。

黑子哲也自从重生以后，变得相信这世上也许有在凡人之上的什么存在，管理着命运、信仰、又或者说 “Fate” 。

这也是为什么他兜兜转转还是来到诚凛，还是选择打醒曾经的队友，这是他的命数，也可以说是他上辈子的执念，使他重生回到了过去的节点去实现自己的信念和弥补曾经的遗憾。

也许这一切的一切，其实是庄周梦蝶，都是他在濒死边缘的幻想也不一定？

为什么要在比赛打了一半开始讲这些玄学的东西，为什么要提到黑子的命理，是因为在此刻的时间轴上，秀德的神射手醒悟了他的念。

试想一下，一般人只能在濒死一刻回顾自己一生的时候，看通透的东西，现在这个大活人，正是青葱岁月少年的绿间，突然就找到了自己的觉悟。

他会怎么做？

如果他想要黑子哲也，他要这个浅蓝色的影子看着他，看着他。

他会不择手段。

看，一个多么强烈的字眼，初生婴儿啼哭后的第一件是就是睁开双眼，用视觉去感官这个世界。

此时此刻赛场上的绿间，变成了最浓烈的光源，最令人窒息的存在。

他像是令人害怕的式神，得分的机器，三分球对于他来说变成了呼吸，只要他碰到球，就能起手投篮。

现在我这样的光源，可以扼杀影子的光了吗？可以让影子只看着我吗？又进了空心三分的绿发少年机械的在脑海里回荡这些念头。

不需要团队，不需要任何配合，只要他可以夺到篮球，他就是绝对的存在，一个又一个的三分。

诚凛害怕了吗？

其实并没有，反而绿间这种开花了像怪物一样的打法，把这群普通人，所谓没有天赋不适合打球的人，凝聚到了一起。

他们同理帝光那年黑子的痛苦：跟着一群完全不尊重篮球，仅仅是因为有天赋，就肆意乱为的队友在一个队伍。

换做是他们，根本不会想着去拯救这些白痴。

相比之下，自家小学弟还能坚持去打醒这些奇迹们，简直是太麻吉小天使了。

他们诚凛是多庆幸没有一员奇迹世代的五人来他们学校啊！做奇迹的队友一定很幸苦吧......

第三节结束的哨声响起，看着还在场上神情恍惚的黑子，火神觉得自己要为搭档做些什么，在大家惊异的注视下，对着一脸阴沉的秀德王牌吼道：

“喂我说你这个绿毛，稍微也尊重一下自己的队伍好吗？知道你厉害可以一个人打五个，但是你的队友给你了那么多信任，你没必要这么对他们吧？非要把一场比赛打成一对九吗？”

秀德的人一脸不可思议地看着诚凛的大前锋，虽然对方是敌人，但是心里不由得对他说的话也有些认同。

“团队精神什么的，那是黑子的理念，难道我没有证明那是行不通的吗？”

虎系男子不可理喻地听着绿间的回答，反驳道：“虽然你真的很强，但是也没必要拒绝你自己队友的帮助吧？篮球是团队运动！照你这么说NBA球员都那么强，也都不用打5v5了，直接都改成one on one好了，是不是？”

火神还想继续说教，突然感觉到手腕被不轻不重的力道拉住，视线追寻到手的主人，是熟悉的黑色护腕，浅蓝的眼睛里带着一些动容，温柔地摇头示意搭档没必要继续跟对面纠缠。

“不用跟他说了，我们用篮球讲道理吧。” 黑子这句话是对着火神，也是对着诚凛所有人说的。

看台上，久久不说话的黄濑一脸被打败似的神情，虽然真的很讨厌小黑子的新搭档，但是不得不说，小火神真的比当年的奇迹们做得好太多，无论是对于篮球信念的坚持，但是对于搭档完完全全的信任，当年的黄濑凉太真的比不上。

同样的场景，一个是选择把绝望的黑子推向了深渊，一个是选择了救赎。

但是现在开始，他要做小黑子的太阳。

只听看台上的金发男子突然喊道：“诚凛加油啊！小黑子和小火神要赢呀！” 

火神戳了戳黑子，问道：“海常那个黄濑经常这么不要脸的吗？还有那个小是什么鬼？”

“啊，毕竟是黄濑君嘛。他喜欢在认可的人名字前面加个‘小’的前缀。”

所以他之前都没尊重过我啊......分叉眉意识到。

相田拍掌，示意大家把注意力集中过来，清了清嗓子说到：“好了，相信大家都见识了不团结一致的典范了，我们诚凛，不论输赢，都要给他们做一个榜样，告诉秀德什么叫做篮球的团队精神，黑子的篮球，对吧？”

“是！！！！”

要上了哦，诚凛。

“哦对了，” 黑子抓住上场火神的衣角，“谢谢你，大我君。” 

火神好像看到了天使在微笑。

啊啊啊为什么黑子又这么犯规啊！！！

“第四节，计时开始！”

上场立马跑起来的黑子，拉扯了一下护腕，心想，看来是时候换个打法了。

这回不伸指头说要打五个了，让你们看看我们诚凛特训的成果吧！

秀德这边刚抢到球，乖乖交给了还处于黑化状态的绿间，神射手被刚刚老虎说教了一通，心里正是千百分的不爽，拿起球就打算投，姿势刚摆好——

只见绿间前方四十五度角位置，黑子直勾勾地冲过来，大家还没搞明白他到底要干嘛，似乎也没有降低存在感打算幻影传球的架势，而是十分高调地出场。

然后，浅蓝色少年跳了起来，乍一看颇有点打排球的样子，伸出了右手，直直地挡住了绿间的起手位置。

我们来计算一下逻辑，已知绿间195，黑子168，也就说只要跳跃超过30厘米就可以做到扣绿间的球，这也不是科学理论上行不通的。

可是黑子从来没有单纯的只想要扣球，他的右指紧紧扣在掌心和关节连接的地方，触碰球体的力道全部积聚在一个点上，向斜前方重击而去。

大家仿佛在做梦一样看见篮球极速飞旋，重重地砸在光滑地面上的一个点，又向空中弹起，整个运行轨迹划出了一个英文字母 “B”。

火神在字母B的末端牢牢接住了还在旋转的球体，两分线上篮。

全场一片寂静……

过了一会儿，看台一角的猫系男子惊叫道：“小不点！你表哥什么时候把你的抽击球B学去了啊！！！”

“我也想知道他是怎么用打网球的技能打篮球的啊......”

所以黑子是打着支持母校的幌子，来青学看比赛学习网球特技的吗......

最可怕的是，他到底学会了多少？要知道抽击球是有一个系列英文字母的......

______

第四节开场，黑子的扣球给了诚凛进攻的思路，也振奋了大家的士气。不仅仅是黑子，其他的队员也开始用大同小异的方法干扰秀德的三分球，反正秀德本来就没有在打什么团队配合，所以扰乱绿间的节奏变得轻而易举。

也就是说，只要绿间不打团队配合，诚凛就可以牢牢吃死他的弱点，扰乱他。

毕竟绿间已经靠这种以他为主的进攻打法打了好几个小节了，就算是再怎么逆天，对于他体力和精神的消耗也是巨大的。他的三分起势时间已经开始越来越久了，再加上对于黑子扣球的忌惮，只能说绿发少年心理素质极高，才让他还能继续投篮。

最后一分钟，诚凛跟秀德只有一分之差。

现在球在绿间的手上，摆着的姿势是要准备他拿手的三分，用他的射篮拉大分数，结束最后的比赛，起手——

火神没有犹豫，跳起防守，眼看着大手一寸寸离得篮球更近。

一声急切的嗓音响起：“小真！”

拜托了，小真，就相信我们一次吧！

奇迹发生了，篮球并没有被火神扣下。

秀德王牌终于在最后一刻选择了自己的队伍，把球传给了队友。

最后一分钟，他醒悟了。

原来这就是黑子想要看到的，篮球。

控球后卫高尾灌篮得分。

分数拉到79:81，诚凛还剩下30秒，他们还有机会吗？

29，28，27，火神飞奔向篮筐，接下坠落的球体，也没管到底谁的位置在哪里就向高空掷起，球瞬间飞向对面半场。

20，19，18，17……

拜托了，谁都好，一定要进啊！！！分叉眉双手合十，默默在胸口画了个十字。

“好的，大我君。”最意想不到的人出现在了秀德半场，幻影球员接住了搭档的传球。

秀德的人立马追击回自家半场，甚至连刚刚傲慢打独球的绿间也跑动了起来，高大的身躯就这么挡在了黑子面前，这是他们这场比赛已经数不清第几次的单独对决。

浅蓝色少年这一次没有失神或者紧张，却只是抬头，目光有些温婉地对视着已经有变化的秀德少年。

“绿间君，也找到了很好的伙伴呢。” 话音未落，黑子右手持球向后方抛去，“比赛完了好好跟高尾君道一下谢吧。”

6，5，4，3…...

后场，中场线的位置，队长日向接下了小学弟的后传，没有犹豫的起手，如同亡命赌徒。

第一种半场球，是在最后关头，死马当活马医的情况下，果断立决，出手极快的赌博投球。

2，1，0。

“82:81，诚凛胜！”

“双方列队！”

“多谢指教！！！”

结局还是皆大欢喜的和以前一样嘛。

——————

在篮球馆门口集合的诚凛叽叽喳喳的兴奋着晚上应该去哪儿大餐一顿庆祝，新生王牌组合也恢复了活力开始打打闹闹。

在他们嬉闹的时候，一个异色瞳的少年从场馆的一侧走进。

看着自己的所有物和其他男人这么开心的模样，心里的妒意滋生，眼神一暗，想必这就是哲也的新光，已经亲密到了这种程度了，还有火红色的发色，真是该死一死了。

一把红色剪刀从口袋里掏出，毫不犹豫地丢向了前方火神的位置。

但是剪刀并没有划开分叉眉的皮肤。

剪刀在接近火神的一刹那，被一颗高速运转的网球打飞了。

“什么嘛，还差得远呢。”稚嫩却狂妄的少年音响起。

如果绿间此刻在场，一定会认出这个声音的主人就是那天和黑子在网球店的男生。

浅蓝色的瞳孔有些惊讶的样子，看着帮火神挡住了剪刀的表弟，跟他招了招手，“龙马君怎么来了？”

赤司眼神带杀气地盯着挡在黑子面前的矮个子墨绿发少年，问道：“你是哲也什么人？”

后者也一副天不怕地不怕的拽样挑衅着异色瞳，一只手掂着网球拍，一只手牢牢挽住了黑子的胳膊，吐舌头做了个鬼脸，玩味地回答：

“我是他亲密的人。” 是亲人啦。

不止赤司脸色越来越黑，就连诚凛都一脸惊悚看着眼前的修罗场。

原来黑子好这口？三年起步，最高死刑啊小学弟？？？

风暴中心的黑子汗颜，心里纳闷怎么没想起赤司这段剧情，又忧愁怎么忘了自己家表弟唯恐天下不乱的个性。

在他以为情况不可能再复杂的时候，从左右两方传出了两个中气十足的声音。

“小黑子/中不点学长——”

青学大型橘猫和海常金毛犬从黑子的两方分别飞扑过来，目标都放到了黑子身上。

猫犬相遇，物种不和，相看两厌，必有一战。

黑子哲也，男，16岁，想退出动物饲养界。


	12. 第十二章：论饲养员是怎么维护世界和平的

第十二章：论饲养员是怎么维护世界和平的

诚凛表示目前的场面有些得不到控制，所以他们可能要先退一退，离开战场才是上上签。

目前场上的黑子挂在脖子上的是青学的橘猫选手，胳膊给挽得紧紧的是青学的黑猫小王子，背景怨气冲天的是海常的金毛犬模特，正对着的是洛山中二小帝王。

搭档跳跳虎表示因为老虎是大型猫科动物，他选择站在一个物种科目这边。

这个场面颇有一种前任现任大战小三的感觉，至于谁是谁，就不得而知了。

“那个……” 天空色少年决定出声打破僵局，“ 火神君，黄濑君，还有赤司君，这位是我表弟龙马君，也是青学网球部的成员，他旁边的是菊丸君，也是网球部的成员。”

说完转头跟龙马和菊丸点头示意，并没有给他们介绍这些人的名字。

毕竟因为平常吐槽的够多了，青学的也知道他这些以前的队友有多不正常，外号是起得一个比一个带劲。

有意思，他怎么并不知道哲也有个表弟，所以不是亲密的人，是娘家人，赤司考量了一下，向墨绿发少年示意，“哲也帝光的队长，现任洛山队长，赤司征十郎。”

龙马依旧一副臭脸，似乎还小幅度地抛了个白眼，答复道：“就是你啊，带美瞳的中二病晚期？抛剪刀这习惯还没改掉吗？下一句是不是要跟我说违必死之类的话啊？”

糟糕，平常给表弟讲了太多帝光这些人的故事，他受荼毒有点深，怎么口无遮拦的都说出来了。看着前队长青筋有些暴起的手，黑子感到背后冷飕飕。

不，其实你背后不是冷飕飕的，是有快要笑死的黄濑。

这边，菊丸察觉到身后犬类的动静，放开抱着黑子的手，转身好像很惊讶地说道：“哇哇！你真的是我姐姐很喜欢的那个金发模特诶！欸怎么跟平面上看的有些不同啊，现在看起来像便秘的金毛犬一样，你脸色这么差在憋什么啊？憋笑吗？想笑对面中二病就要笑出来啊，不笑出来对身体不好哦……”

众所周知，青学无厘头担当可是做MC的料，只要一说话肯定是吐字清晰发音标准声音洪亮。以上的内容原封不动地进了洛山帝王的耳朵里。

赤司此刻的记仇小本本里已经写上了一百遍黄濑凉太的名字了。

黄濑感受到了死亡射线，趁着网球橘猫离开黑子的空档占领阵地寻求庇护，看不见的狗耳朵仿佛耷拉在金发旁楚楚可怜。

不想再制造狗血剧情的黑子打断动物们的互动，直接了当地问洛山少年，“赤司君想要和我们说什么？”

“我们” 这个措辞用得非常绝妙，赤司确实第一目的是过来掂量一下黑子这个新光的几斤几两，所以话其实是要对着新光说的，但是隐含的意思是警告黑子，放羊了太久，是时候梦醒回归自己为他编织好的牢笼了。

可是这场比赛，给了他太多的震惊，虽然只看了最后一节，但是黑子的打法，实在是改变了太多。

诚凛这支队伍，虽然目前不够成熟，但是在某种程度上，他们的信念不容小视。

要是幻影球员知道赤司此刻脑子里的想法，肯定会吐槽，那你没看我之前的比赛，我还能投篮呢。

“我是来告诉哲也，现在的诚凛光芒还太微弱，你是打不赢大辉的，不如早点放弃。” 顺便考虑一下来洛山。

听了赤司这话，在旁边一直没有出声的火神打断插嘴：“你说完了？说完了那凉快哪呆去。” 

墨绿色小脑袋也很同意地附议，“Agree，少自作多情好像还是人家队长似的，回去你的京都，闲得没事干可以多养养花种种草下棋养鱼陶冶性情，对你的脾气也有利。”

两个回国子女在语出惊人和乱引用成语这点上都达到了一定的高度，果然都是实力海龟，反正锅都抛给我国文不好。

异色瞳凛冽地盯着分叉眉，警告：“新光，你的头抬得太高了。”

浅蓝色的少年终于在这个时候出头了，他跟赤司微微鞠躬以示歉意，解释道：“赤司君，请谅解火神君和龙马君的国文不是很好，他们刚刚从美国回来，还在适应。” 

是的了，就是要把锅抛给归国子女在阿美丽卡学的国文不太好，不然怕表弟和火神见不到明天的太阳。

赤司也不打算磨叽，直接挑明了跟黑子下战书：“看你这么兴致勃勃的样子，那我就等着哲也有机会遇到洛山——我是不会输的。” 

天空色的存在也没有示弱，坚定地对答：“我们一定会打败赤司君的。”

“希望你们还能这么热血吧。”

“啊啊，可能天气冷了就没有那么激动了。” 

黑子的回答有些古怪，现在明明是夏天，为什么他要提到天气降温？

洛山的帝王揣摩了一下黑子的语句，没去细想但是记住了这句话。

昂首拭目以待的样子是赤司离开前的最后表情。

看着砸场子的人走了，大家也都松了口气。

海常模特看了看表，发现自己要跟家人约好的晚饭时间已经有些迟了，就先离开了，走之前拥抱祝贺了一下小黑子，然后又提醒他别忘了明天的奶昔日。

菊丸这边也有家庭聚餐的情况，蹦蹦跳跳地表达了看篮球比赛好玩极了的感受，然后告别了他们几个先行一步。

黑子跟自己搭档感叹了一下今天比赛的惊险，两个人都觉得还可以做出更好的配合，准备为接下来的桐皇之战努力。

火神这边虽然很想陪黑子一起，但是他猜到这个表弟估计有什么话要跟自己搭档单独说，他一个外人也不好掺合人家家务事，于是自己找了个借口，也跟黑子告了别。

临走前小影子叫火神转达诚凛他没办法参加今晚的聚餐，和万分嘱咐不要让诚凛去文字烧聚。火神虽然很是不明所以，但是打算照做。和黑子激励性地碰了个拳，把空间留给了这对表兄弟。

终于只剩下两个少年了，浅空色少年上上下下打量了一下身旁的表弟，总觉得这小家伙自从开始全国比赛以后，眉宇间的忧愁重了许多。

也不知道是喜是愁，让自家无忧无虑的小表弟突然开始担起责任来了，不过估计跟网球部最近人员的变动也有关。

“龙马君在想什么呢，忧愁的样子可不合适你呀。” 年长的少年把白色的FILA帽子移开，娴熟地理了理身旁人墨绿色挡住眼睛的发丝，走向长凳左边的贩卖机投币，买了一瓶芬达递给表弟，自己拿了一瓶宝矿力。

看着龙马久久不说话，又问道：“全国比赛怎么样？赢了冰帝？”

“那是当然，他们还差得远呢。”

“南次郎舅舅又惹你了？”

看着小孩嘴巴一撇，黑子心里也猜得十有八九了，拉着情绪不好的小孩坐到贩卖机边上的长椅，坐下来以后，把转身面对着墨绿发少年。

自己和龙马不一样，他家这个表弟从小到大都很好强，而且确实是天才中又肯努力的典范，当年从美国回来日本，南次郎舅舅也跟黑子提过让龙马来日本的目的是开阔眼界，突破瓶颈，打出自己的网球，从舅舅的影子里走出来。

他知道小表弟总有一天会站到国际的舞台上，作为一名优秀的职网选手。但是现在，他还只是一个孩子，从小被保护得那么好的存在，突然一天就被交替了青学支柱的担子，听到这些消息的黑子是又替他高兴又觉得心疼孩子。

啄了几口芬达的小孩子终于幽幽地开口了。

“臭老头说打完全国赛，就要回去美国继续青少年职赛，多刷刷积分......”

原来是这样啊。

“啊，也可以猜到南次郎舅舅这么打算，那龙马君怎么想的呢？”

“有些稍微的不舍吧，但是知道职网是自己的梦想，可是大家......” 讲到这里琥珀色的眼睛略微暗淡，又提声问道年长的男生：“哲也表哥是怎么做到的呢？毕竟国中的时候和那群人关系那么好，现在却要一个个打败他们......”

“天下无不散之宴席，而且打败他们是为了能再次一起开心地打球才这么做的。就算站在对立面，也为他们领悟了团队理念而感到快乐。”眼神坚定地看着龙马，肯定道：“龙马君，带着这份大家的信念去更高更远大的赛场上吧！再说了，不也有伙伴选择了跟你一样的职业道路吗？总有一天你们会在赛场上重逢的。”

是的了，这么想想突然觉得很兴奋呢。如果可以去实现更崇高伟大的梦想，走得比臭老爹更远，在赛场上再和部长较量......忽然觉得之前的瞻前顾后都不重要了，当下为重的是把全国冠军拿下，然后走向更高更远的舞台！

小少年内心豁然开朗，嘴角一勾，拉着黑子的手说：“那比赛完了以后，哲也表哥也陪我去美国吧。”

“诶？”

“我看你不是一直都很关注美国的街球还有NBA吗？正好过去观摩学习一下，诚凛冬季杯之前回来不就行了。”

“哈？”

“而且你可以继续学习我的抽击球系列啊。可怜我还真的以为你是来关心亲爱的表弟的网球比赛了呢，没想到是馋我的抽击球。” 一脸微妙的表情，回想起刚刚在篮球场上看到的神奇网球技能，记仇的龙马吐槽道。

“啊，其实也有在关注龙马君的。” 黑子此刻有点想要变得透明，这个话题有些尴尬。

“啊是吗？也有在关注我，意思是也有在关注其他人咯？我是不是可以期待一下什么飞燕啊棕熊啊白鲸也会出现呀？”

这小孩什么时候变得这么会怼人了？是他们的教育出现了什么空缺吗？

“好了不闹你了，哲也表哥就跟我一起去吧，我等你这边比赛完我们就出发呗？我也好跟老爹说，至少有个半成年人照顾我。”

黑子思考了一下，其实龙马说的没错，桐皇一战以后火神也飞去了美国训练，没准还可以跟他一起。

而且，可以去找他家那个，金发碧眼的暴脾气。

这些年其实黑子一直有在关注洛杉矶的街球队伍，特别是某个叫炸脖龙的存在。他特别后悔一直没有去找纳什，所以跟表弟过去美国，是一个绝佳的机会。

于是他点了点头，应承了下来表弟的要求。

“那就说定了吧。”

————————

桐皇这边，正在家里打电脑游戏的黑皮收到了一封大附件邮件，青峰挑了挑眉，有些疑惑地看着邮件的地址写的来自秀德那个八辈子不联系的绿毛神棍，心里泛起一阵疑惑，“什么嘛绿间这家伙？”

然而点开邮件的附件，引入眼前的是两个队伍的比赛视频，看橙白队服和另一队黑白红的样子赫然是秀德和诚凛。

诚凛？那不是哲在的队伍吗？绿间在搞什么鬼。

烦躁地握住了鼠标，正准备移动左键把视频关闭，结果窗口里的情况抓住了青峰的眼球。

“哲这是......在打PG？单防绿间......？！” 靛青色的瞳孔放大，有些不敢相信地回放刚刚那个比赛瞬间。

只见曾经熟悉的影用一种他从来没见过的打法，打得也是以前从来不会做的位置，在秀德神射手面前跃起，存在感极高地盖掉了绿间的射篮，不，那不是普通的盖帽，而是把球用一种怪异的轨道传到了所谓的新光手里。

打了这么久篮球的青峰不是傻子，他能看得出来黑子的这种打法并不是在短暂的高中阶段练成的，这么迅捷的反应能力和控球能力，至少需要一两年的训练，甚至更久。

而且哲可怕的球感和直觉。

他把整场比赛认认真真的反复看了好几遍。

过了许久，黑皮暴躁的把电脑关机，鼠标摔倒了一边。他觉得太阳穴突突的刺痛，脑海里蹦出一种他不愿承认的结论：

哲，在帝光，从来没有和他真正的打出光和影的配合。

他为此能想到两个理由，一个理由是因为当时的影子还不够强，但是看这场比赛诚凛影子的表现很明显他的能力不是高中还没开学几个月的训练就能达到的。

还有一个理由，就是至始至终，青峰大辉就不是黑子哲也选中的光。

而诚凛场上的那个分叉眉，才是被选中的人，所以仅仅认识几个月的二人可以打出默契超高的配合。

就好像他们上辈子就熟知彼此似的，特别是哲对于这个家伙全心全意的信任。

青峰都不确定，作为前任光，黑子有没有像这样放心把后背托付给他。

少年觉得整件事已经超出了他简简单单打篮球的脑袋可以分析的范围，内心的妒意暴躁席卷而来，攻占他的理智。

他需要亲自去会一会这那个新光。

野兽的眸子紧紧地盯着日历上被桃井画着圈的比赛日期。

然而黑豹漏掉了一个关键。

秀德的绿间，在这里，把比赛视频发给了他，是打算扮演什么角色？

——————

东京，翠绿发少年估摸着青峰一定已经按照自己的推测看完了视频，手中的幸运物抓紧，心念道：“尽人事，知天命。”

桃井怎么也没有想到，原本她想隐瞒青峰的事实，被绿间摆了一道。她本是打算通过黑子打醒青峰，自家发小可以回到原来的样子，和黑子和好。

可是绿间这么一干预，青峰将会化作一只无主的野兽，甚至有可能再次对黑子造成伤害。

深沉的绿眸凝视窗外，缠着绷带的手把玩着天蓝色的幸运物。

无论如何，他也要得到自己想要的。

就算是做恶人也要。


	13. 第十三章：论饲养员是怎么被前任打懵逼的

第十三章：论饲养员是怎么被前任打懵逼的

桐皇的比赛就在眼前，诚凛的队伍站在场外，每个人心里都有些小激动。

毕竟能在预选赛上遇到强者桐皇，这可是他们这个新校，从来没走到的高度。

站在队伍末端的王牌搭档，二个人不约而同的昨晚都失了眠。小个子的是因为思考战略部署问题，还有想着马上要千里寻夫了，没有休息好。

高个子则是因为对面的某个名声远扬的前任光，虽然搭档再三强调他根本不需要跟黑皮比什么高下，但是心底里还是由不得地颤抖。

那种颤抖，与其说是害怕，倒不如说是兴奋地发抖。

是他，火神大我，遇到了同类型强者，想要挑战的激动。

黑豹对上老虎，前任光对现任光。

不同的是，老虎有可以信任的伙伴：无论最后结果如何，这份想要一起打篮球的心情不会变。 

其实也是，不是每个人都有机会，人生重来一次，本身桐皇，一直以来对诚凛新型光影组合都是一个坎，上辈子他们或许有些分歧，但是总算是过了，这辈子，又有什么困难险阻在等着他们呢？

这场比赛，对于幻影球员来说其实内心是有很多顾虑的。诚凛现阶段来说是比上辈子的实力要强出许多，但是在这个节点，这个时间段的他们，还是跟桐皇有一定差距的。怕就怕的是，比赛带来的后果，毕竟之前是因为本身就没有抱着会赢得比赛的心态，输了也不会有太多的遗憾。但是此世，可是说目前为止他们打得比赛都算是比较顺风顺水的，就算是遇到了有奇迹世代的队伍，最后也都能化险为夷。

凡事都会讲究因果，这里黑子担心的就是这场比赛的果。毕竟没有人是像他这样提前知道了结局来比赛的，那作为军师的他，必须要计算好一切部署，去得到想要的结果。诚凛这个队伍可以在冬季杯杀出一条血路，靠得是意志和团队默契的日臻完善。桐皇一战会成为他们历练自己的直线进步过程，还是曲线，就看队伍里的每个人是怎么接受最后的结果了。因为这次并不能和诚凛的大家一起度过比赛后的那段时间，所以要确保万无一失，团队的心理建设没有出差错。

而且，他们还要迎接一名灵魂人物的回归。

木吉铁平，那个高高的，老是爱眯眯眼笑着的傻大个，无冠的五将之一，诚凛的中锋。

前面带队的队长和教练相田看着浅蓝色的少年一声不吭的思索样子，感慨道现在的小孩子里怎么有那么多心事。两个诚凛奶爸奶妈级的人物走到黑子身边，分别用手摸了摸思绪万千的小脑瓜，栗发少女非常温柔地开了口：“黑子君不要担心太多啦，今天的比赛我们开心就好，这个赛季能走到这里已经非常幸运了。”

旁边的诚凛队长也补充道：“是的，我们诚凛的大家把你的努力和心血看在眼里。有些时候甚至有些心疼，明明这个年纪的小学弟应该让前辈们多分一些担子，无忧无虑地打球就好。”

一旁的队友都附和地点头深表认同，各种慈爱的目光看向他们的小影子。

“所以，我们也想给伤害黑子君这么深的黑皮好好上一课。”

就算是输了，又如何呢？

只要过程是享受的，输赢对他们来说一点不重要。

这一个心态，才是诚凛最终制胜的法宝。

因为不怕输，因为初生牛犊不怕虎，因为有共同的目标和信念。

桐皇，感受我们的团队精神吧！

与此同时，对面的候场室，还是上演着一样的戏码，列队录目前找不到自家的王牌，教练的焦头烂额。

桃井急急忙忙打电话联系发小，只不过心里有了那么一丝小庆幸。

她觉得离重见二人微笑的那刻，是那么的接近。

“好烦啊五月，不要再打了，我就在门口。” 不耐烦的低沉男声从手机听筒和门外传来。

樱粉色的身影有些愕然，盯着一脚把门踹开，却穿着比赛队服的深肤色。

“看什么看？没见过王牌上场比赛的啊。” 野兽扫了一圈休息室各种各样的表情，警告意味地说道。

阿大.....怎么会按时出现在这里？

他不是根本不重视这场比赛的吗？少女有些不稳，看着青峰眼里的雾霾云翳，是比初中分崩离析时候，更为沉重阴郁的情绪。

是什么让自家发小坠入更无尽的深渊的？

靛青眸子眯眼看了看桃粉，勾起一个弧度。

是哲啊，五月。

新光，就让我看看，你到底是哪里配得上我的哲吧。

桐皇队伍诚惶诚恐的跟着青峰走进了赛场，四四方方球场的另一头，已经入场的诚凛围成一个圆在讨论战术。黑豹穿过层层叠叠的身影，依稀看到了心念着的影子，也是正在小白板和诚凛监督一起讲述战略的存在。

桐皇队长笑面虎也注意到了这个细节，耐人寻味地说：“有意思，诚凛的11号是军师类的存在吗？” 眼神却飘向了队伍里的经理人，以少女的侦察能力，不可能没有掌握这样的信息，但是在她的分析报告里并没有这项内容。

被盯梢上的桃井脊背感到一凛，下意识地咬了一下唇瓣掩饰自己的不安。

啊，那就是锤石了。观察到这个小动作的今吉暗暗想道。嘴角上的弧度不禁扩大，他很久没有遇到这么有意思的剧情了，这里，他们的球队经理扮演着什么样的角色，王牌是丑角还是净角？

对面那个浅蓝色的小朋友，是小生，还是——

镜片背后的眯眯眼跟天空色目光交汇，眼神极为短暂地接触，便断开了连接。水色扫过桐皇队伍的一刹那，看到熟悉却不应该此刻出现的身影，漂亮的水色瞳孔焦距有些收缩，很快面无表情地转回手中圈圈点点的板子，继续书写，但是指尖依稀可以看见用力过度的发白，是在掩饰刚刚情绪的不稳。

啊，同类的气息。

今吉好像饕餮尝到如珍美味似的舔了舔嘴角，得出了定论：

诚凛的11号不是提线下的什么角儿，而是和自己一样，提着线操纵大局的存在。

真有意思呀。

赛场另一边的圆，黑子的脑海里在飞快地演算各种可能性。他千千万万也没有想到，为什么青峰君没有按照上辈子的剧本来，高傲自大的半场才上。这变故把他之前部署好的一切计划又推翻了，他得重新演算。

“火神君，等一下在场上无论对面说什么话你都不要听。特别是那个看起来像是非洲人民好友的。”

“啊？他们还有外籍人士入编，这也太不厚道了吧？” 傻兮兮的火神还没反应过来那个就是传说中搭档的前任光。

黑子一脸正色地敲了敲白板，示意队伍都听着：“大家，听好了，对面桐皇5号，球风非常流氓霸道，千万不可以跟他硬碰硬，如果实在对上了，就放着我来。”

队伍有些汗颜，高个子火神第一个跳出来反对：“不行不行！黑子你那么柔软易推倒，被这种奇奇怪怪的国际友人欺负了怎么办！”

“请务必不要小看我，我也是有肱二头肌的，请看。” 伸出一只白白嫩嫩的胳膊，撸起队服的长袖。

好吧确实有那么一丢丢小肌肉，旁边的肌肉检测器相田点了点头。

“笨蛋黑子，” 分叉眉一把捞住还在展现肌肉的浅蓝色少年，胳膊肘子勾住自己搭档，健气地露出小虎牙，“我们是搭档呀，有什么大boss要打可以一起上，you jump, I jump，okay？”

“火神君又开始不知羞耻地说这么恶心的话了。” 面瘫脸补刀。

“臭小子上次你受得教训还不够是吧！！”

几个暴栗同时落在火神头上，“不许欺负黑子君/小学弟！”。

是的了，火神这个好像威风凛凛的大老虎，其实是在诚凛食物链的最底端。诚凛早就对这对光影组合的打情骂俏见怪不怪，有些时候还会像刚刚那样助长一下黑子欺负人的行为。

啧，真是碍眼。

场对面和看台上的黑皮和绿毛不约而同地想到。

嬉闹玩笑，正儿八经的赛前准备结束，两队首发列队，五五相对排成两列，对彼此鞠躬。

桐皇的樱井颤颤巍巍对这面前的空气鞠着躬，边说对不起对不起，腿有些发抖，心想不是遇到鬼了吧。站在身旁的大前锋却一巴掌拍到他的后背，把他挤到了边上，对着空气说：

“哲，就让我看看你选中的队伍有什么本事，但是结局都是一样的，能赢我的只有我自己。”

低着头，听着同样有病的台词的小影子根本没有搭理答复对面人的挑衅，转头直接走在开局的站位。

废话，听了那么多年的台词耳朵都起茧子了，谁还有心思去跟这个大型篮球白痴斗嘴。黑子内心默默吐槽道，顺便切了红火少年一记手刀。

“卧槽为什么又打我？！”

“火神君给他们点颜色瞧瞧。” 

刚刚还因为被打吃痛的脸看着小个子，表情变得柔和，“嗯！一起努力吧！” 

两拳相碰。

看看，养只老虎比黑豹的好处现在体现出来了吧，多么的傻白甜，上得战场出得厅堂，人高马大，头脑简单，心思还不用猜。

哨声一响，两只手飞向空中抢夺篮球，落地，桐皇球权。

充满妒意的黑豹迅速从队友手里夺过球，如同暴君一般发起进攻，诚凛这边还没进入状态的中锋哪里是他的对手，只能眼睁睁地注视着男人大力扣篮。

火神转头一脸震惊地看着黑子，“你说这个放着你来？我不是看着搭档找死吗？”

不不不，请务必看着我。

黑子没有出声，而是用行动证明自己的话。

浅蓝色的球员从赛场上消失了，凝聚阴影中的力量，幻化成笼罩全场的鬼魅。

幻影，只要哪里有光，他就可以出现在哪里。

利用微乎其微的存在感顺利将球带到了桐皇的半场，这个时候有着野兽直觉的前任光也到了他面前，冰蓝和靛青两色对阵，没有给黑皮太多眼神，一个闪身从豹子的视线死角里消失。

这是什么？！青峰愣神看着已经突破他的残影，一个长传，将进球机会交给了对面大前锋，两分得分有效。

黑子心里明白自己这招可能就只能扛过第一节的比赛，然后要么失效，要么被青峰给破解。在目前对手还没有摸清套路的时候，不如稍微放肆地使用一下。

但是通过视线死角来过人，对于他的精神力消耗很大，按照这个节奏，他影子的效果第三节就会失效。

那个时候就要看和大家的配合了，毕竟训练了那么多天。现在得先把注意力集中到比赛上。

桐皇和诚凛的拉锯战持续了整个第一节，基本属于桐皇能进两三个球，诚凛也不甘示弱地调整节奏把输的球补回来，虽然还是有分差，但是咬得还算比较紧。桐皇这边能很明显感觉得到自家王牌的不上线，与其说他来场上打球的，倒不如说，他是来场上看人的。

靛青色的眼神由始至终没有离开诚凛的光影搭配，妒火仿佛烧到了眼底。

明明这应该是属于自己的影子，只属于自己的人。

为什么，会到今天这步？

掌心握拳指尖嵌入皮肤，直到掐出深印和痛觉。

一念成魔，这只野兽的心魔终将破狱而出，斩平一切险阻只为夺其所爱。如果你是幻影，那我便化作赤道上炙热的极光，灼烧一切光源的存在。

我要你黑子哲也，这辈子只能做我青峰大辉的影子。

第二节上场，男人和诚凛的光胶着视线，黑豹想要得到猎物，就必须跟其他的肉食动物宣战，让猎物心甘情愿臣服于自己的强大，他要毁灭火神的一切，挫败他现有的微弱光芒。一轮激战就这么在两人之间展开，青峰的一举一动，仿佛都在告诉新光，无论哪一项都媲比不上黑豹。

前摇后摇，假动作晃人，篮球似乎已经延展成青峰身体的一部分，火神刚想从右侧拦截，但是他根本没有青峰的反应速度，早在拦击的手伸出之前，桐皇的暴君已经左侧一百八十度转身将球带过，连眼都没有撇诚凛球员一眼，凭借敏捷变化的球技直接过人上篮。

场上的气场变得不一样了，所有人都能感知到桐皇五号的强大。强烈的光源肆虐着赛场，他的动作，就好像是暴虐无道的野兽，碾压着敌人的存在，不给影子一点存活的余地。

就连熟知青峰会在场上再次开花，上辈子经历过的小影子，也再次被前任光灼烧万物的能量为震慑。注视着自己队伍的老虎被开了挂一样的黑皮，假动作过人，带节奏抢球，一对一单防，心里油然而生一股怒意。

这个桐皇前任光，根本不是在打比赛，而是纯粹以此为幌子，在找年幼虎崽的岔子，用满级大号欺负半吊子新手。这种打击阳光向上三好少年火神的行为，令人发指。眼睁睁看着青峰又从诚凛手中抢走球权，用惊人的速度带球突破到自家篮板下，跳跳虎跃起去防，被黑豹一个动作后摇转身轻松化解。

浅蓝色少年把这一切都看在眼里，双手握拳，身型微微一顿，消失在了诚凛的半场。

此刻去防青峰的灌篮已经没有意义了，黑子想把得分的机会赌在自己和搭档的默契上。

只见虽然没有防住对面灌篮的火神再次跃起，在筐下掷起篮球，在球场的上空划出长弧度。诚凛的经典橄榄球长传终于出现了。最先反应过来的是桐皇的队长，二话不说开始往回场跑去，自场上目前空无一人，刚刚诚凛的队伍都在防守青峰的进攻，其他队员有些懒散的跟着回防。对于桐皇来说，这场比赛打得十分的无趣，没有什么团队的配合可以跑动起来，只要在场上站站位等着王牌夺球过人进球就行了，反正跟他配合也会被说不需要。

这个时候诚凛投出这样的球，不知道目的何——

“不对，诚凛的第五个人不在这里！” 意识到事情不对劲的今吉警告队伍，话音刚落，只看见幽灵一样的身影出现在桐皇半场，接下了空中的弧线。

看了黑子和秀德比赛不下十遍的青峰，此刻立马搜寻起诚凛三分球射手的方位，按照诚凛的配合，这一球哲肯定是要后传给其中一个队员去得分的。他猜的没错，此时此刻诚凛队长正在往三分线旁移动。黑豹迅猛地阻挡住三分投手前进的道路，挑衅地一笑。

以为自己断了幻影球员后路的青峰内心有些得意，正准备开口说什么的时候，余光却看到原本存在感微弱的影子在原地一动不动地上下运球，球体拍击地面一跃一跃。

刹那间好像整个赛场上他只能感觉到黑子的呼吸和心跳，冰蓝色的瞳孔转头看向这边，脉搏里已经成魔的野兽血液变得沸腾，肾上腺素极度飙升，他可以看见淡色的唇瓣一张一合向队友比划着什么。

靛青色少年有那么一刻地失神，并不能理解口型中拼读出来话是什么，只看见透明少年双手摆出了一个怪异的角度，持球右手的拇指和小指用力到有些发白，掌心和球体勾勒出了一个半月形的空心间隙，左手微托球的下半圆。

篮球离开了黑子的双手，高速旋转向了桐皇的篮筐，蹭着边框落了进去。

那是三分，诚凛有效得分。

微弱的光和无尽的影，变换扭转的角色，这就是对面想出的好招数？

不屑地啧了一声，丝毫不忌讳当人面说坏话的黑皮来了一句，真窝囊，让辅助来打输出。

可是无论再有什么样的招数，他也可以粉碎那些小把戏，无论是新光在配合影子，还是影子把球带给对方，黑豹要做的是彻底斩断这两人碍眼的配合。他不允许自己的影子拥有其他光源的存在，即使影子在他的对立面。

“哲，这么打下去没有意义。” 暴君把球抢走，诚凛得几分，他就把那些分成倍的夺回来就好了。余光感应到了存在微弱，正打算断球的幻影，低沉地嗤笑。即使双目看不见黑子，野兽般的直觉让他能用本能去推断和感官，诚凛的断球注定会失败。

大掌重重的将球灌入篮筐，全场沸腾。

“看到了吗，哲，你不要需要光，我不需要影子，篮球就是这样，只有强者才能为王。”

承认吧哲，你的新光就是一个弱小的废柴，他怎么可能是你选中的人，你们之前从来不存在什么默契配合。抛弃他，抛弃他的你，跟我又有什么区别呢？

“老实说，现在稍微有点火大。”面无表情的影子出现在篮下，手掌一击一击无规律地敲打着篮球。眼前挡着他的赫然是曾经的光，如今的桐皇5号。

观察着影子一举一动的黑豹咬着对手紧紧不放，浅蓝色少年的右手细微地抽动，感觉像是要发力传球，青峰的重心立马移至左脚准备时刻起手防御，他的直觉没有错，黑子接下来的动作确实将篮球持到了右手，桐皇王牌有力的左掌已经伸出去准备接下传球。

起伏的球体被黑子一托，跃向空中一个不可思议的高度，在落下的一刻，少年跳跃了起来，掌心和手腕相接的地方对着球体猛烈抨击。

出现了，诚凛11号绝招B字传球。橙色的球在空气中高速旋转，划过气流着陆到第一个落脚点，然后又重新蹦到空中。

有些慌乱的靛青发少年转身就向桐皇的半场跑去，视线紧盯着上空的篮球，试图判断它的落脚点。未果，他于第一个下落交点差之毫厘，截击的指尖只捉住了球的残影和一把空气。

球抨击掌心的声音从前方传来，青峰抬起头，火红发少年牢牢接住诚凛之影传球的景象引入眼帘。跳跳虎一跃而起，将队友的传球稳稳当当地灌入桐皇篮筐，隔空对着自家搭档一笑，来了一句：“Nice Pass！”

小影子也跟火神相视，打了个不必客气的手势，也来了一句：“Nice dunk.”

中场休息的哨声也随即响起，诚凛队伍看了看比分，相差二十分左右，不算是太离谱，下场休息。

刚刚光和影如同行云流水一般的配合，让观众称赞，甚至连对面桐皇都有些羡慕诚凛这对搭档的默契和团队精神。

全场有两个人把一切看在眼里，心思重重的。

一个是在观众席上秀德的神棍，镜片反射一道惨白的光，透过玻璃，可以看到翠绿瞳孔中的深沉。绷带常绕的指节略微僵硬把幸运物收到口袋里，掏出手机，转身走出看台。

另一个是场上的青峰，眉头深锁，拳头紧握，妒意心脏蔓延到舌尖，牙齿咬着息肉发疼，就差没把“劳资看到前任和他现任打得火热心里几百万的妈卖批”写到脸上。

凭什么这个凭空出现的分叉眉，球技还不够精湛的诚凛可以被哲再三围护，为什么他们可以打出这样的配合？

刚刚那传球，为什么曾经和影子经历了那么多次的他会拦截不到？ 

就是因为他不是被选中的光？因为他抛弃了影子，他不配？

回到休息室的青峰重重握拳砸向储物柜，头低了片刻，抬起来拧开了柜子掏出队服外套和手机就头也不回的往场外走去，他需要吹吹风冷静一下。

桐皇队伍里的其他人看这情况，不敢吭声，只有粉色的少女拉住他的胳膊，担忧地说道：“阿大——”

“五月你别管，我要去出透透气。”

\---------

场馆另一侧因为没有赛事，整个候场厅荒无人烟，十分安静。空荡荡的走道只有自动贩卖机的灯光亮着，一下没一下地闪烁。深色皮肤的少年烦躁地走向机器，投入了几个硬币，等着功能饮料从贩卖机滚下来。

略微傲慢的口吻，伴随着脚步声越走越近：“青峰，你真是令人失望。”

瞥向许久不见的帝光前队友，这个男人还是老样子，即使是穿着常服也会把扣子一丝不苟地扣到最顶端，也不嫌脖子勒得慌。

踢了踢贩卖机一脚，终于加快了饮料掉落的速度，拿出宝矿力喝了两口，靛青色的眸子对视翠绿。

“绿间你这家伙，到底想说什么啊？我们有什么好说的......”

他们国中就算是在一个队伍，也很少有交集，在篮球上没有什么好说的，私底下就更没什么交集了，硬是要说共同话题......

桐皇王牌的瞳孔放大，相交的视线解读出了绿发男人的目的。

黑子哲也。


	14. 第十四章：论饲养员是怎么虽败犹荣的

第十四章：论饲养员是怎么虽败犹荣的

诚凛休息室这边的气氛较为凝重，刚刚还没走到休息室门口，小小的吉祥物就咚的一声脚一软直接往下倒，还好火神眼疾手快把黑子接住，这才没有酿成惨剧。自家影子毕竟不是人高马大打前锋的，体力不太行也是大家有所共知的。

诚凛一群人手忙脚乱的把小个子放置到躺椅上，保父队长立马给浅蓝色队员搭上自己大几号的外套，以防黑子出汗又吹了空调着凉。平常大大咧咧的火神也很上心的给黑子去买宝矿力补充电解质，顺便阻止教练把她的魔鬼蜂蜜腌柠檬往黑子跟前凑，黑子也虚弱地点点头表示自己真的无福消受这么好吃的柠檬，他喝喝水就好。

看着自己的爱心柠檬没办法给诚凛团宠加油打气，栗发少女有些垂头丧气，意识到中场休息时间也不长，还是觉得严肃讲讲正事，她不认为黑子现在这个状态歇个中场休息就够的，但是现在这个情况，影子分明在一种护犊子状态，十分围护自己的场上队友不被对面黑皮欺负得太惨，她不知道怎么劝黑子。

察觉教练眼里的东西，黑子开了口：“相田桑是想说第三节吗？”

双目对视，少女对答：“是的，目前这个状态我想让你多休息一会，毕竟之前消耗太大，体力透支对身体不好。”

看着黑子没吭声，一副思索的样子，相田又补充道：“之前也说过了这场比赛的输赢不是很重要，我们诚凛以后还有很多比赛要打，为一次比赛透支伤了身体不值得。”不知道这么劝有没有用，她也知道黑子对打桐皇的执念很深。

“我知道了，但请相田桑务必在第四节之前把我换上去。”

咦，这小孩怎么这么轻易的就同意了？她还以为要做很多思想工作呢。看着浅蓝色脑袋一脸计算的样子，估计又有什么计谋。她出声道：“黑子君是有什么打算吗？”

默默接过火神递过来的功能饮料，面无表情的肯定，“嗯，用上次对付秀德那个。”

旁边的光困惑地问：“秀德哪个啊？”

少女教练灵光一闪，豁然开朗地赞许。

“那个啊。”

直到休息结束火神都没搞清楚教练到底在和黑子说哪儿和哪儿。

中场休息一结束，桐皇这边看到对面11号不上场了，换成了一个喵喵嘴的队员，一下子觉得这比赛不带劲了。刚刚看着他们打配合还有点小激动，现在第三节诚凛这么打不是让他们躺赢的节奏吗？队员们表示非常的厌倦怠工，又是看青峰打单机的时刻了。

此刻上场的青峰直勾勾地盯着对面板凳上披着明显不合身大号外套的黑子，内心烦躁无比，刚刚被绿间喂了一煲毒鸡汤，脑子里想好了许许多多台词准备说给小影子听，结果现在倒好，人家直接不上场了，他想了个寂寞。牙口一咬，把怒气统统发到上场的分叉眉上。

好呀，哲你不上场，就没人维护这个怪眉毛家伙了，看我不打爆他。

被惦记的浅蓝发打了个喷嚏，旁边的教练连忙又丢了一件队服给他搭上，生怕自己团宠吹着场上的妖风，着了凉。

小影子揉了揉鼻子有礼貌的跟大家的老母亲教练道谢，然后心里暗暗地估摸着估计是场上有人在骂他。

小眼神怒怼自家搭档，隔空传递信息：你给我别怂，挺直腰板，是男人就要跟他汪汪汪。

搭档老虎抽了抽嘴角，表示我尽量。然后又看到黑子面无表情的凶神恶煞比划了一个手刀，仿佛在说，你要是送了，手刀削死你。他打了个冷颤，表示大哥我错了我这就上。

黑子有些不明所以，他刚刚明明跟火神君比划的是不要怕，等会上场帮你削死青峰。为什么搭档好像那么害怕他的样子？ 

但是被欺负的老虎也好可爱啊。

饲养员觉得自己真的是跟老虎合得来。

青峰此时此刻的愤怒值已经到达了顶端，额头上的量角器已经可以杀人了。他刚刚试图给哲发送过去那么多怨念光波，人家一个没有接收到，反倒光顾着跟诚凛那个跳跳虎眉目传情，还手舞足蹈的。

我们暂且为aho峰的理解能力默哀三秒，他能把黑子具有威胁性的言行解读成手舞足蹈的眉目传情，也是很天赋秉异了。

场上的比分虽说是桐皇占领大分差的优势，但是诚凛这节打得十分的严密，他们的防守好像是铜墙铁壁一样。替换影子球员的小金井虽然不会那么惊艳的传球打法，可却什么都会一点点，有种万金油的存在。原本桐皇因为黑子没上场，松了口气，结果发现好像怎么打都拉不开比分，变得头疼，特别是他们的王牌，次次突围都被诚凛几个人包围。

按照桐皇这个节奏的打法，除非他们开始团队合作，不是让青峰一枝独大地进攻，他们估计整节都是这个分差跟诚凛僵持不下，这还不算上如果诚凛开始进攻的情况。

说曹操，曹操就到，这边诚凛刚刚拿到球权，后卫伊月前辈就快手一传给了自家大前锋，分叉眉持球就跑，如同离弦的箭一样，势如破竹。知道这可能是大前锋和大前锋的私人恩怨对决，对面队伍无关人士也很识趣的让开了，把防守诚凛进攻的机会留给青峰。

深肤色少年等这个汪汪汪的机会快等得花儿都谢了，是时候给哲证明一下，没有影子的分叉眉就是个战斗力只有零点五的渣渣了。

脑子里回荡着刚刚神棍说的话，“打赢黑子是没用，要真正挫败的是他的新光——火神大我，让他对于合作不再抱有希望感到灰暗，跟他一对一，让他变强到单打独带，才能让光影组合瓦解崩溃。” 牢牢记住了刚刚谈话的要领，靛青发少年不断挑衅对手，逗他玩似的好像故意露出破绽让火神觉得有突破的机会，然后又敏锐地拦住他，老鹰捉小鸡玩得不亦乐乎。

“看，没了影子的你，真弱。” 出言恶意中伤对面的球员，青峰眼神一撇，加速运球ankle break对手晃过了三分线，从内场起跳大力灌篮，就连筐都被强大的臂力震得抖三抖。

一屁股坐在地上的火红发少年是十分迷茫的，一是因为自己搭档不在场上，他心里没底，而是承负着团队的厚望，对自己能力却有些质疑，看到青峰的灌篮，心里更怀疑自己能不能打得过人家了，下意识地看向休息区。

休息区上的少女教练看着被对面耍猴一样逗着玩的火神，感到十分揪心，手攥紧了衣袖。这个时候，温度偏低的男生手掌搭握住她的手背，轻抚了两下，示意她不要太担心，浅蓝色的视线却没有给到她这里，而牢牢盯着场上的光，看到火神也转了过来这边，黑子跟他无声地比拟口型。

“火神君，Jump。”

火神看着自己场外的搭档对加油鼓气，恢复了点信心，旁边前辈也跑过来搭把手把他拉起来，问他有没有什么大碍。感受到团队的关心和支持，就好像全身又恢复了力量，跟黑子打了个手势示意。

这边小影子也安了心，看这情况火神再被针对几次就要摸索到自己的zone了， 转头回到教练这边，跟她科普了一下有些玄幻的zone。

其实传说中神乎其神的Zone，并不是什么不符合科学核心价值观的存在。在运动员精神力高度集中的时候，大脑神经会密集接受来自体外赛场上的风吹草动，将神经冲动传到中枢神经。此时此刻的大脑对于外界的情况，极速作出反应，神经冲动突传，控制球员的肌肉收缩和运作，来此外界的刺激越强烈，球员对于出境作出的反应也更精确协调。而且对于不同类型的球员，Zone带来的刺激效果也不一样，拿青峰为例子，如果他进入Zone，则会加强他可怕的反应能力拥有野兽一般的速度和直觉，跟他打球可能会感觉像是在经历一场暴风雨，水滴石穿击打的对手无孔不入，无处遁藏。

对于诚凛的王牌来说，他本身也拥有像青峰一样的球感和直觉，但是速度上的快不是他的特长，火神的天赋一直都加满在跳跃能力上。一旦进入Zone，他的滞空能力会成为对手的噩梦，毕竟跳得高不仅仅可以进球，还可以盖帽掉别人的投球。

在回答了好奇宝宝教练一系列的问题以后，气氛也没了刚刚的紧绷。

“黑子君科普了这么多，问题在于，究竟什么会让火神进入那个状态？”

“青峰君。” 水色的影子抬了抬下巴示意少女往场上看，相田把目光转过去桐皇半场，赫然是火红发王牌正在跟黑皮僵持对持。

火神左右运着球，举棋不定，大脑飞快地思考着到底怎样的突破过掉桐皇的跟防。自己其实并不擅长像黑子那样逻辑推敲篮球场上的大局，又或者去分析对手的弱点，打球对他来说，从来都是凭直觉作出反应，平常从来没有像现在这样去思考对手的破绽。

“喂，你还要多久，我快要睡着了啊。” 前面深肤色男人抱怨道，守得有些不耐烦。说真的，对面的老虎能不能不这么婆婆妈妈做个决定，反正左边还是右边突破都是一样被他拦下。

火神这边，眉头皱着，心想这个桐皇的人怎么这么烦，整场比赛就想着不是怼他就是怼自己搭档。就像急于证明自己的小孩子一样，合着你再得瑟能耐能把我们诚凛的影子抢过去吗？黑子帝光的那些事，身为搭档的火神也了解了不少，撇开队友这点不谈，单就着青峰对于篮球的态度就很让人火大。

对手言语的刺激和那份想要替搭档报仇雪恨的情绪涌上心头，眼神变得坚定随之沸腾起来。瞳孔的暗红被心中的炽焰点燃，直接略过了思前想后的步骤，身体行动了起来。

“不知道黑子是怎么忍受你的......说话真的很恶劣啊！” 少年的动作就像一只矫健的猛虎，身型划过的地方带起一阵炙焰，动作迅捷到只能看到残影。

场下的监督惊呼一声，转头向自家学弟确认，只见浅蓝色的视线紧紧黏在搭档身上。

是Zone。

场上场下几人不约而同地想到。

对手的兽瞳微眯，眼神死死地盯梢着场上另外一只野兽，他不得不承认这小子也有一丢丢值得骄傲的资本，或许可以跟他在食物链上竞争，但是——

狂妄的嗓音响起：“会这个不只有你一个啊，新光。”

一场恶战的硝烟弥漫四射，这是强者和强者的较量，野兽的竞争，从桐皇的半场展开。两方的团队此时此刻无法干涉，也给予不到他们任何帮助，这是两只野兽的战场由纯粹的力量比拼来决定谁胜谁败。

凌烈的炽红之焰和暴虐的幽冥靛蓝撕扯在一起，两个少年的动作都很快，你追我赶，青峰不给一丝突破的机会，眼看着持球时间就要到达规定的上线。

脑海一闪过那个清澈坚定的声音。

火神君，Jump。

是的了，火神的天赋点从来都没有加在速度上，跟黑豹这种类型比拼动作上的敏捷性，即使是开了zone的诚凛王牌也不占上风，更何况同样也进入了zone的青峰，跟他比谁跟快一点意义的都没有。

现在火神的状态把他的肌肉强度和爆发力提升到了极致，身体比大脑行动还快的做出了反应，直接在对手面前起跳。

青峰见状当然即刻也跳起防守，可是眼前分叉眉拿着球，却迟迟不出手上篮，就那么悬在半空。

糟糕，反应得快起跳也快的他已经开始受地心引力的作用往下坠了。

可此时此刻的诚凛王牌还在滞空，在青峰回落到两人不是一个水平线的时候，右手重重的向篮筐灌去。

难以置信，诚凛得分了，桐皇的绝对压制被诚凛的一年级新生打破了。

接下来场上的形势也变得没有那么压抑，没了像先前一样一边倒桐皇的绝对掌控。虽然两个兽类的竞争还在继续，但是分差开始慢慢地回转。二十分的优势已经变成了十字头，很快就往个位数走了，这才是第三节。

不符合桐皇王者的信条，他们的教练紧皱眉头，喊下了暂停。

这个时候，一直没发表什么内容的桐皇队长也跳了出来，话头直接对着他们的王牌：

“青峰，已经给够你放飞自我的机会了。接下来的比赛，你要是不想被我安排坐板凳，就按照我说的去做。这不是你任性的时候。” 

大家都知道看起来好说话，笑脸迎人的今吉前辈其实是非常难对付的角色。一般不说话，只要出口绝对是一针见血，绝不留情，不然也不会做到队长的这个位置。可是一向难以驯服的黑豹听不听，就是另一回事了。

青峰这边很明显带有强烈不爽的情绪，反驳道：“吵死了，凭什么要听你的？！”

一旁的少女球队经理人出了声，“阿大，凭这个。” 

桃粉示意队伍往诚凛看去。

浅空色的球员从板凳起身，将身上披着的外套递给了教练，提了提两边的护腕。

“诚凛申请更换球员。”

桐皇队长的视线变得深沉，没有多说一把扯住深肤色后辈，接过白板开始讲述战术。

青峰大辉，可能可以孤军奋战，可是，对面的老虎可是有兽群。

“青峰，想赢吗？” 那就得跟着你的队伍一起。

“少啰嗦。”

无论如何，他都要赢。

\----------------

桐皇觉得诚凛现在的打法很不对劲，自从刚刚暂停，虽然换上了11号，但是他却完全没有起到影子的作用。

而是非常微妙的，存在感甚至有点增强的在场上乱逛，好像之前神出鬼没的打法都不是真的一样，他们不禁质疑，是不是影子球员的misdirection失效了，那上场做什么？诚凛是脑子进水了吗？

抱着这种侥幸心理，刚刚被队长训话的桐皇队伍也开始有些松懈。直到第四节开始了小一会儿，他们才意识到自己的判断有多么的错误，人心惶惶。

诚凛的影子没有消失。

但诚凛除了11号外的球员都不见了。

你要觉得不可怕，桐皇随便一个场上的队员可以给形容一下他们的感受。那种明明上一秒钟还在防守的对面大前锋，一个间隙的功夫就从眼前消失不见了，明明打了大半场都能感知到强烈存在的球员，现在却像那个幽灵一般的影子变得形同鬼魅，不仅仅只是大前锋，就连诚凛的中锋，小前锋，投手，全都是。

估计全场也只有看台上的绿间知道诚凛现在打得是什么套路了。这很明显是之前黑子拿来对付鹰之眼的技能，但是与对秀德那场相比更广泛，更全面。

因为根本摸不清对手的行进轨迹，桐皇失防了好几分，场上比分已经到了个位数了，离比赛结束没有多久了，如果按照这个势头打下去，诚凛很有可能反超。队伍顿时心急如焚，但也只是乱阵脚的着急。

青峰的视线里全都是黑子。

哲，哲，哲，他的影子，他的黑子哲也。

他不能输，他不能再次失去哲，不能失去跟他在赛场上竞赛的机会，他一定要证明自己。

可是深皮肤少年也知道他快到极限了，刚刚第三节跟火神的one on one，开启zone消耗了他大量的体力，他的反应力变得没有那么灵敏。

还有最关键的，他不可能不去注视黑子。光寻找影子，映射影子，这几乎是一种本能。

破局的关键在于不能注视黑子，不能被幻影所吸引。

黑子早在第三节上场以后就布下了局，之所以没有消失是因为他要桐皇所有人的都注意到他的存在，以至于现在他们的视线被诱导，全部都下意识关注着黑子。无论是防守，还是过人，都会不自觉地开差出神，想要探察对面影子的举动，所以就出现了，其他诚凛球员消失的现象。

前任光也变成了场上最不可能突破这个现象的人，因为他无法不注视着黑子。

所以他青峰大辉，不能做得分的球员。

不甘心吧？明明是绝对的得分存在，现在却被吃得死死的。

顿悟的青峰突然对队伍吼了一句：“不要管什么消失不消失的，把精力放在球上，不是球员！”

咻的一声，诚凛队长又进了一个三分。

虽然有了刚刚青峰的提醒，桐皇把注意力转移到了篮球上，诚凛队员会消失的效果没那么强了。但是他们已经把一大半的时间耗费了，赛事到了最紧张的阶段，最后一分钟，场上比分已经持平了。

现在是桐皇的球权，他们不能再被诚凛抢走球了。大前锋的神经开始紧绷，不能突破就意味着败北。

他不想输。

可他做不到忽略黑子哲也。

猛虎跃到桐皇王牌面前，防住青峰顺便随时准备抢球。黑豹的视线还是被幻影牵制着，比赛争分夺秒，桐皇不想跟诚凛耗到加时赛。

青峰大辉，人生中第一次，居然无法突进，得不了分。

可是他真的不想输，于是他动了。

“队长！”

桐皇无论是教练，还是经理人，甚至场上的球员都不敢相信自己看到的。眼前一意孤行的青峰，居然没有向前突进，而是把球传给了桐皇的队长今吉。

认识这个王牌的人都知道，青峰大辉，是不会传球的。

眼前这个暴脾气黑皮确乎是在最后一刻把球转给了两分线内的队长，诚凛没反应过来防守。

如果青峰大辉无法忽视黑子哲也，那么他唯一可能的得分方式就是把球转给队友。

孤独的野兽终于被驯服，回到了自己的族群。

拿到球的笑面腹黑飞速地抬手射篮，动作行云流水。这是桐皇队长的实力。

今吉看着球进框的轨迹边想，自己得好好谢谢对面水蓝色的小朋友，驯服了野兽，让桐皇的王牌归队。

“桐皇学院，103:101，胜出！”

两分之差，桐皇赢得了比赛。虽然诚凛没有胜出，但拼尽全力的大家信念丝毫不减。他们还年轻，不畏输赢，不惧落败。将失败化为动力，冬季杯，这所新校会给整个日本高中篮球界带来震撼。

看台上，绷带抬指轻抚眼镜，翠绿暗沉的一闪。

果然，黑子你从来都是最偏向青峰。

“好命的黑皮，和儿女情长的水瓶座，果然和我都性向不合。” 绿发少年不爽地转身离去。


	15. 第十五章：论饲养员是怎么千里寻夫的

第十五章：论饲养员是怎么千里寻夫的

东京机场，有着一头火红秀发的少年正在安检处排队。只见他眉毛分叉出奇异的角度，脖子上挂着个头戴式耳机，手指忙碌着划动手机屏幕，典型的青少年沉迷电子产品晚期患者。

没错了，这就是即将前往美国特训的诚凛王牌——火神大我。

自从上一次和桐皇的比赛结束以后，跳跳虎的心结就没解开。毕竟真的跟黑子的前任光打了一场过后，一下次就有了比较。虽然搭档对自己是无条件支持和关心，但是心里还是不由得自埋自怨。自己思索好久，跟在美国的父母一番讨论以后，决定暂时休学，利用冬季杯前的时间，去洛杉矶找自己的师傅，好好升级一下自己的技能版本。

毕竟才刚踏入Zone境界的冰山一角，他需要知识，需要了解清楚情况。现在的火神并不能主动进入Zone，他需要外界的刺激。这一次训练，他希望可以学会怎么运用它，理想状态是可以主动进zone，如果不可以的话，至少也能了解到需要进入的契机是什么。

反复划屏幕的少年想到这里，不禁叹了口气......有时候，真希望自己也能像黑子一样多用点脑子去打球，这样就不会毫无策略可言了，少年默默吐槽道。

不过那种脑力打法也太难了吧，在赛场上同时注意这么多东西，早就成精神分裂了。还是脚踏实地的去训练好自己的专长，既然好不容易说服相田监督让自己回美国学艺，就一定不能辜负大家的期望，还有自己搭档的那份......

毕竟，能跟水色少年在赛场上挥洒热血是一件多么荣幸的事情呀。

行李办好了寄存，不是节假日的海关安检很顺利。火神挎着个健身包踱步走到了金灿灿的Maji Burger机场店门口，掏出兜里的钱包，想着离飞机起飞还有个半小时，可以买点吃的垫垫底。东京飞LA这条航线他经常坐，是算好了日本傍晚起飞到美国那边时差也就倒好了的，唯一一点不足的就是机上晚餐会间隔的比较久，如果按照少年的无底洞胃口，估计等不到晚餐上来的时候，胃就要开始大作交响曲了。所以，一般上飞机前火神都会打包几个汉堡，这样中途饿了可以垫肚子。毕竟是长身体的少年，吃饱喝足才能好好打球。

看着琳琅满目的菜单，分叉眉有些难决定到底要买多少个起司汉堡和炸鸡堡，可思绪却被站在自己前面的小朋友打断。

只见这位墨绿色头发鸭舌帽，身高差了自己一大截的小家伙，一口流利的英文跟讲饶舌一样把菜单能吃的可以打包的东西都刷刷刷点了一遍。餐台前的工作人员的表情在小朋友念到一半的时候就开始变得僵硬，给了他一个“你确定要点这么多的”眼神，眼前的小顾客丝毫没有停下来的样子，于是点餐员只能继续戳屏幕下单。

“啊，再来两个这个和那个......最后再加杯奶昔，香草的，不要太冰。”排在前面的小朋友的点单总算停止了，火神松了口气，祈祷着Maji还能留个几十个堡给他点点，这个小朋友太凶残了，比自己当年还能点，打量了一下他的穿着，总觉得好像在哪儿见过这孩子，估计也是球类运动员，不然也不会一身运动服，胳膊上还拉着护腕。

等等，他知道哪里看着眼熟了。这个墨绿发小子的护腕跟黑子的毫无二致，只不过换了个左手。火神还打算继续思考心中的疑问，这边小个子点完单，拽不拉叽谁也没看，表情放空直径走向了一边的取餐台，塞住耳机进入了自己的世界。

火神摇了摇头，心想现在的年轻人，越来越难懂了，便走向收银台。

“麻烦啊，你们这还剩下什么前面那小子没点完的堡都给我打包上吧，谢谢了啊我带走。”

Maji Burger东京机场分店表示今天他们受到了两个年轻大胃王的惊吓，第一次因为库存被刷空而感到恐惧。

有了汉堡的犒劳，火神这一趟飞机做得很舒畅，基本上是该吃吃该喝喝，打好盹眼睛刚睁开还有些模糊地凝视着靠背的小屏幕，就发现机长已经开始广播洛杉矶的天气和提醒乘客扣好安全带，他们准备降落了。

加州无论是在哪个季节都给人体感很舒适的，现在是美西时间早上六点，天刚刚亮。拉开飞机的小窗口就可以看到外面的云层被初阳照射的有些稀薄，再往下看一点就够到了LAX机场错综复杂的交通，清晨的车辆还没有那么多，相对来说还不塞车，如果时间再晚一点，可能就没那么容易从机场出去了。

随着气流颤动和机身轰隆的声响，这架飞机安全地停泊在了出机口，乘客开始稀稀嗦嗦地起身拿行李，排队等着出去。火神关掉了自己手机的飞行模式，屏幕搜寻了一会儿信号，不一会儿边弹出了几条消息。

Alex: 亲爱的徒弟，师傅我来接机啦，到了告知。

好久没见热情爆表的师傅，虎系少年看到短信眉毛抖了三抖，回忆起女人洒脱豪迈的风格，估计等下又要成为机场的一道靓丽的风景线。还是赶紧趁着人少的时候，快快拿了行李就拖着她走，不然等会儿人多起来，他自己都不好意思。

红色的中型行李箱从滚动的穿梭带里蹭蹭移动到了火神跟前，确认是自己的行李以后，他立马提起了箱子。这个时候身旁伸出一只白净的手，目的地很明显是在往红色箱子背后的巨型行李延伸。火神多瞅了一眼手的主人，咦，是刚刚那个大胃王小朋友。火红色的眉毛一挑，感觉很明显这个小朋友高估了自己的举重实力。于是他决定做个好人，帮他把行李箱拉下来放到手推车上。

墨绿发小孩愣了一下，然后缩回了手，估计是知道眼前这个男人要帮他，退到了一旁给火神足够的空间挪箱子。

“Thanks.”

“No worries.” 火神下意识地回复道，心里觉得自己算是干了件好事，帮助了祖国的花朵，神清气爽，觉得自己的眉毛都鲜艳了几分。口袋里的手机震动了两下，估计是那女人在催，跟小朋友打了个手势就先走一步了。

火红发少年转过身的刹那，余光好像看见了一抹熟悉的颜色，墨绿一旁好像撺掇着天空般的蓝。

不过黑子这家伙怎么会在美国，一定是我飞机坐久了产生幻觉了，火神心里默默地念叨着。

镜头转到墨绿发小朋友这边，琥珀色的猫瞳矫捷一转，对视着一旁圆不溜秋的冰蓝色眼睛，嘴角上扬，“没想到哲也表哥的搭档这么蠢。”

龙马身边的人好像是凭空出现的一样，透明少年接过行李的推车，帮身边的表弟理了理网球包的肩带，点头复议道：“是的，火神君一向十分的粗神经。”

是的了，还记得几个星期打完秀德胡萝卜后，黑子和他表弟的约定吗？两个人约好了，表哥要陪表弟来美国参加青少年积分赛，顺便黑子可以在洛杉矶千里寻夫，上演他家醋王在哪里？人狠话不多的幻影少年向来都是言出必行雷厉风行，趁着火神提出来要来美国深造的功夫，也提出来要休学一段时间，身负着教练给“奸视诚凛王牌”的重任，黑子乘着跟搭档一躺航班，跨越太平洋地空降美国。

自己家的蛤蟆绿炸脖龙最好洗干净了在LA的街球场恭候大驾，不然怎么会放过上辈子两人那么不正式的结婚仪式。

而且自己也想要会一会这个火神的美女师傅，上辈子两个人的交集不多，这一次来一是寻夫，二是要想办法和搭档一起突破瓶颈。已经有太多的未知因素不按照前世的剧本在走了，接下来的冬季杯将要面临的是觉醒加开花的奇迹们，这对诚凛的考验巨大。这次桐皇的一战让他有些不确定是否达到了打醒青峰君的效果，感觉黑皮眉间的量角器并没有退减好像更深重了。更头疼的是秀德比赛完了以后，并没有刷绿间君文字烧的剧本，心里总觉得有种不好的预感，感觉背后有一双反光的鬼畜眼镜在看着他......再说回Alex，不知道木吉前辈那边情况怎么样，上一次他的复建正是火神的师傅推荐的医生，不知道有什么契机可以让他们早点认识。

万千心绪的黑子被自家表弟踮起脚尖弹了一下额头，网球小王子吐了吐舌头，调皮地说：“表哥你想那么多有的没的，头发都要变透明色了。麻烦你好好放松一回，给自己找点娱乐项目好吧。年纪轻轻就面部神经坏死了，姑妈知道了要打爆我的头的。”

被表弟这一通说教，透明少年的心境豁然开朗了许些。也是，走一步看一步，反正这一世已经比上辈子不同许多了，二周目的终极目的只要保证不再历史重演就好了。

出了LA机场的大门，扑面而来的城市喧嚣和熟悉的车水马龙撺掇到几个少年的面前，天照映着黑子独特的水蓝，几乎要连成一片。

无论未来是怎么样的，黑子哲也觉得自己都准备好了。

Nash, here I am.


	16. 第十六章：论饲养员是怎么找到一块敲门砖的

第十六章：论饲养员是怎么找到一块敲门砖的

黑子舅舅和舅妈家其实跟纳什上辈子住的地方是临近的片区，两表兄弟回家安顿下来以后，龙马就开始了紧密的训练和赛程。黑子这边倒是闲得发慌，当初答应表弟答应的爽快，但是并没有仔细c琢磨怎么能找到纳什......以及接下来的冬季杯该要怎么准备。

篮球技术是肯定要提升的，但是不能跟上辈子一样拔苗助长，毁了自己的大好前程。要知道，就算是只能当大学校队的队医，黑子的手有时候还是会痒痒的，想要触摸球体。可是上辈子的高中联赛对于黑子的手腕负荷过重，当时在大学的他已经完全不可以再用手运球了。这一次老天给他了重头再来的机会，就一定不能重蹈覆彻的把手再次弄伤。

上辈子的他这个时候是在参加和秀德的合宿集训，后面又找了黑皮教他投篮技巧，开发出了幻影投篮的技能。这辈子和小表弟来到美国，他希望可以找到合适的机会，跟这边的篮球训练机构进行练习，让他可以合理的开发出自己的技能，也能很好的分析不同类型选手的打法，带给诚凛新的战术。要知道洛杉矶的篮球无论是中学、高中、还是大学，都是数一数二的。

下个赛季诚凛比较难搞的对手会是秀德、海常、以及桐皇。那其实基本上有奇迹的学校肯定都会难打了，黑子倒是没有太担心阳泉，因为紫原君是不可能那么快进入状态的，而且他们肯定会轻敌。目前来说二战桐皇是最让人头疼的，因为打不过，就意味着后面的海常、阳泉和洛山根本影子都见不到。而且对方的黑皮上次比赛后就没有再接触了，不知道会不会因为这世没有给前任光面子叫人教他篮球，黑皮会发生变异。

水蓝色一脸思索地嘟哝道：“说到青峰君，不知道这次比赛的结果是把他打醒了，还是打酸了呢......”

院子那边的舅舅跟水蓝色的少年挥了挥网球拍，黑子看了眼累趴下的小表弟，估摸着这边老男人是虐完了小表弟了，准备拿他打打牙祭。面无表情地点点头，从一旁的网球包离拿出球拍，进了球场。

在洛杉矶这边跟诚凛训练最大不同的就是每天被表弟这个可怕的网球世家轮着虐，倒是也挺锻炼人毅力的。黑子这个体力小弱鸡，就天天陪练两个无情的杀人网球机器。如果龙马去比赛了，他就得被舅舅打；如果龙马没去比赛，他就得被小表弟和舅舅打，反正横竖都是死。

“透明小表哥你体力是真的不行啊，年纪轻轻怎么这么样啊。” 放荡不羁地老男人蒙着眼睛背着一只手轻松自如地回着对面少年打过来的每一个球，又挑衅道：“你怎么没遗传到我们家强大基因，我老妹的基因不行啊。”

合着您也知道您没办法遗传到您妹妹，我母亲下一代的基因怎么组合，我倒是希望能有你们父子俩这么变态的体能啊。冰蓝色的眸子眯成一条线，声线不带起伏地回答道：“南次郎舅舅，母亲是没办法把你的基因遗传给我的，她遗传给我的可能只有身高。”

球场另一边，一只手挎在道士服里面的男人一愣，随后爆发出响亮的笑声，忍不住伸手出来捂住嘴，停下了了单方面的网球虐杀。

“小表哥你真的是太搞笑了！我老妹最恨人家说她矮了.......她要知道了可能会敲爆你的头！” 语气充满了调笑，男人笑了没一会儿就停下来了，眼神忽然变得锐利，话锋一转，“不过哲也你也该决策一下了吧？家里人都知道你喜欢篮球喜欢的不得了，将来到底是走职业还是拿它当爱好，你想清楚了吗？”

作为家里的长辈，虽然龙马他爸，黑子这个从不正经的舅舅，从来都是嬉笑打闹的角色。看事物却惊人般的毒辣。从小到大，眼前的小子都是一个很独立、性子十分直白、又倔得要死的孩子，不知道在成长的路上是怎么一不小心喜欢上了篮球，还被群猪队友浪费了心意和表情。

篮球这个运动是真的很吃身高，就算黑子再怎么努力，他要付出比身边人多许多倍的努力才可以在赛场上弥补身高上的不足。就算这孩子高中再能拔高，也撑死长到一米八左右。这只是在日本的高中篮球界，如果将来他回来美国，在这边的职篮大环境下，各个球员都是至少一米八五。像小侄子这样，能进联队的几率几乎微乎其微。

他们这些长辈看在眼里是又心疼又想骂孩子傻，怎么一挑就挑个难度系数最高还没啥回报的。不过这也算是他们家族血液里流淌的倔性，就像这孩子他妈一样，不愿像很多其他女性一样，做个安稳的家庭主妇，而是选择了风险高压力大的金融行业。

南次郎又叹了口气，看着水蓝发少年坚毅的模样，心想真的拿这孩子一点办法也没有。揩了揩鼻子，说道：“我有个老朋友，在南加大当教练，你明天开始去旁观他们校队训练吧。臭小子说你很会用脑子打球，多看看人家大学的水平，跟着我朋友学着点，没准将来有发展机会。”

黑子圆圆的瞳孔听到这话瞬间收缩，好像有些震惊的样子......自己当年支配校队的景象仿佛历历在目，舅舅这个无心插柳的安排一波，让自己统治南加大校队队员噩梦的计划提前了？要知道单单一个队医黑子就能把队员整得心肌梗塞，如果进化成助教黑子......那心脏病指日可待啊。

这辈子对自己未来职业规划其实脑海里已经有了雏形，黑子知道自己还是想从事跟篮球有关的事业。上辈子是往职篮队医这条路发展，这辈子起点早，而且他观察人类的技能有了上辈子的加成，得到了质的飞跃。黑子确实不适合打职业篮球，但是并不代表他不可以站着一线上——成为教练，凭他的天赋，他可以在这条道上走的很远。

黑子哲也，男，16岁，未来职篮教练界叱诧风云球员见了都害怕的存在。

在南太郎舅舅的安排下，在家里快宅出蘑菇的黑子终于有了事做。第二天一早，黑子就按照跟舅舅朋友约定好的时间往南加大的校园出发。生前就在那里读了四年书的黑子哲也可谓轻车熟路的直接杀到了训练馆。

进入场馆，熟悉的红黄相间立马引入眼帘，南加大的吉祥物，特洛伊武士的坐骑——俊美的安达卢西亚马头，横跨在篮球场的中心。层叠着的观众席空无一人，让中心的球场显得像峡谷的深渊。水色少年的脚步声在整个场馆里回荡，一声又一声的传到看不到头的对面观众席。

黑子来的有些早，这个时候馆里还一个球员都没有。冰蓝色的视线被赛场边的篮球筐吸引住了，看来已经有人准备好了今天要用来练习的篮球了。真的是土豪学校，用得都是NBA职赛级别的篮球，而且是成堆摆放的。黑子的手开始发痒，他已经好多天没有在这么正规酷炫的赛场上打球了。虽然说，没有经过人家同意就用球队的球练习这样不太好，但是他就打一下下，就放回去，应该没有问题吧。

行动派的幻影球员飞快地斗争了一下思想，果断不能错过这个好机会。稍微热身了一下便拿起了一颗篮球，右指发力逆时针一转，食指尖掂起飞速运转的球体，找好了球感了以后，左手托球，右手持球发力向篮筐一推，嗖的一声空心落网。

站在两分线的小个子点点头，心想今天球感不错。便加快速度开始连发射篮。

正聚精会神练习投篮的黑子没有注意到赛场外已经观察了少年好久的男人，只见他脱下了外套，卷起了袖子，长腿一跨直接站到了黑子的对面，抬手摆了个one on one的手势。

“One on one?”

黑子有些意外地看着突然出现的男人，很明显他不是这里的球员，但是又好像很熟悉场地，一副这里是他家后院的样子。少年点了点头，英语示意男人可以。男人挑了一下眉，让黑子先控球。

水蓝色少年沉静下来，整个场上仿佛只能听到呼吸声。对手死死地盯着少年，做出了防御的姿势。黑子试图用假动作从左边绕右边突破，却丝毫没有作用的被男人看破。

“You gotta be joking if you play like this.” 男人开玩笑似地挑衅道，表示黑子这点假动作完全不够看。

“But what about this?” 幻影球员接话，话声刚落就在男人没有反应过来的一刻从视觉死角消失了。

男人霎那间愣住了，他还是第一次见到这种过带球过人，虽然他分了几秒钟神过后又追上了这小朋友，但是脑子里不禁冒出了许多好奇，这样类型的球员，他还是第一次见。

“Wow magic boy, do it again!” 男人语气里透露着兴奋，要求黑子再次使用刚刚消失的运球，想要看个明白。

这边黑子是有点无语的，他还是第一次遇到这种，见到会消失的运球这么傻缺反应的。而且这个人是怎么回事，怎么像是哥伦布发现新大陆似的，表情还像是从精神病医院里跑出来的，特别具现化。他观察了一下男人的身体形态，再次发起misdirection从身侧突破。

男人的余光捕捉到了小个子运行的轨迹，凭着搅动的风声，判断出了黑子是要在左边突破，飞快地跟了过去，但是反应稍微慢了一丢丢，男人的脸上没有被过的沮丧，充满了兴奋。

“欸我说小东西你真的超有趣的！” 男人边跟黑子胶着，边大声感叹道。两个人就这么你追我赶了半响，知道球员陆陆续续地入场训练了，才停了下来，撤回了场外的长凳。一旁走来的总教练挑眉，有些奇怪为啥副教练满身大汗的刚从场上走下来。

“Mike你干嘛了？”

这个叫Mike的男人，手舞足蹈回答道：“我刚刚跟一个蓝头发小朋友one on one，我跟你讲这小东西特别有意思！他会在球场上消失！像变魔术一样！” 他吸了一口气，又继续讲到：“然后我跟他打了十分钟，两个人一个球都没进。他抢球就像幽灵一样刷得一下就出现然后把我球给带走了，还好他个子不够不能灌篮哈哈哈啊哈。”

总教练一脸智障地看着男人狂热的样子，觉得这家伙估计没得救了。但是回到刚刚他说的话上，他记得今年招募大学预备的高中生选拔里，没有蓝色头发的学生啊？这蓝头发的小孩又是哪里来的？难道是那个高中生意决杀马特跑去染了个酷炫蓝？

总教练问道：“那你说的这个学生呢？”

“我不知道啊！我刚刚说给他拿水结果就不见了。”

一个少年的嗓音打断了两个人的对话：“那个......我一直都在这里的。”

“你是什么时候出现在这里的！！！！”

两个成年人受到了一万点惊吓。紧接着Mike像献宝一样指着黑子，跟总教练说：“就是他！我们得问问他是哪个高中的。”

总教练这会儿总算是搞清楚了情况，对着自己家脱线的副教练摇了摇头。

“Mike啊，他不是来选拔的高中生。”

“你在跟我搞笑吗？这么神奇的打法你也没给他选拔的机会？？？”

“不是，Mike，他是来给你当助教的。”

“.....udafg?”Mike有很多的黑人问号。

眼前的水蓝色少年真诚地深鞠躬，回应道：“您好，Mike教练，黑子哲也，请多指教。”

\----------------------

闹完刚刚这出误会，黑子和Mike教练很快就打成了一片。Mike这个人又是完美诠释了什么是爱篮球爱到可以跟球结婚的典范。他之前也是南加大校队的成员，只是毕业以后因为身体原因没办法去职业篮球发展，留下来做了教练。他的经历跟黑子有很大的共鸣，这也是他们为什么这么聊得来的原因。Mike很感兴趣黑子的打法，他对于misdirection好像还有点奇特的见解。

“诶诶小东西啊，我跟你讲你真的天生的适合完心理战术，配合你的misdirection，绝了绝了。”外国男人嘴上不停地唠叨着。

突然，身边原本安静的蓝发少年出声，手指向场中，声音里带着一些波动地问：“那是在干嘛？”

男人看了一眼场上，恍然大悟地解释道：“这个是总教在选拔明年大一的预备队，这些都是各个高中推荐出来选拔的高中生。”

黑子直勾勾地盯着场上的一个身影。

金发，绿眸，胳膊上没有纹身，但是球风像极了当年的他。

Mike顺着少年的目光看去，评价道：“哦这个啊，这小子是打街球的。他们队在当地还挺受欢迎的，叫什么龙....炸脖龙吧好像。挺有潜力的，估计是以后新生的主心骨。”

他当然会的。

他是Nash Gold，天生的就站在食物链顶端的王者，队伍的领袖。

场上妖冶的森绿和场下空澈的冰蓝对视。

金发少年动了口。

“Mine.”


	17. 第十七章：论饲养员是怎么百口莫辩的

第十七章：论饲养员是怎么百口莫辩的

刚观摩完选拔赛的黑子被总教练和Mike副教拉着嘀咕了老半天，两个人对于这个过来实习的助理期望都很高。总教练把话说的非常直接，表示这边校队也是专门招球队经理和学生助教的，虽然现在黑子离考大学还隔得有些远，但是既然是能现在给他这个机会，他们就是想要把他往这个方向去栽培的。两个人还单独让黑子把他的幻影篮球展现了一下，看到个子不高水蓝少年的打法，总教练先是有些惊讶随之陷入了沉思。

考量了一会跟黑子说：“你这个打法.......需要一支很有默契的队伍。”

面对教练一针见血的评论，水蓝少年从场上退了下来，胸口因为刚刚的运动而有些起伏，他颔首回复道：“是的，却是需要很好的伙伴。”话锋又一转，“可是哪种方法打篮球，不需要默契的配合呢？”

听闻年轻人这么直白的话语，两个在球界摸爬滚打那么多年的大佬不禁相视一笑，他们已经很多年没有感受到这么热血澎湃、对于篮球想法纯粹的灵魂了。这边的赛场，也是职场，球员有些时候并不能像少年这样没有顾虑的为了和团队的快乐打球。很多球员首先考虑到的是名利层面的东西——这场要得几分才可以拿到MVP，这个赛季能不能刷新榜单上的名次。也正是在考虑这些现实的东西时，忘记了自己的初衷。

说黑子太过于理想家，很多人都会这么觉得。但是，也许眼前这个小小浅蓝色的少年，可以爆发出他们不知道的能量，作为助教，给球队带来不一样的光芒呢？

正教练拿记录板轻拍了一下小个子的头，语气中带着慈爱的味道，“小脑袋瓜想得挺多......好啦去休息室换衣服吧，明天准时跟Mike到训练馆，你们去带新选拔队伍的练习。”

“是！谢谢教练和Mike前辈。” 黑子乖巧地深鞠躬，对两位教练表示谢意告了别。

大学的运动员更衣室在场馆通道的尽头，是诚凛那个小气兮兮还要跟其他社团共用的更衣室的好几倍。因为刚刚和教练们的对话，训练馆的人已经走的七七八八，空荡荡的走廊一个人影都看不到。

黑子推开更衣室的门，储物柜旁的一排排长椅只看到一个熟悉的背影。

背影的主人模糊了男生和男人之间的界线，延颈秀项上挂着一条澡巾，金色耀眼的头发因为湿的关系一缕缕黏着在一起，这么看起来还有点像八十年代流行的机车油头。水珠顺着发丝滴落在伟岸的肩膀上，划过优美的肌肉线条，白皙的皮肤泛着因为洗澡热气熏出来的淡淡桃红。水珠越滚越小，最终消失在他引人遐想的腰窝。

金发男人的耳朵细微地动了动捕捉到开门的动静，急切地转过身。

黑子还没反应过来的时候，就被拉入一个紧紧的怀抱。

炙热带着水汽的肌肤相交，混合着结实胸膛里心脏跳动的声音。因为身高差的关系，水蓝色脑袋正好到了男人的心口，被有力的臂弯拥得严严实实的，好像是害怕弄丢了似的。

“amore mio, per favore non lasciarmi…....Non ti lascerò mai più.” 明明那么高大的男人，现在却像小动物一样，死死地抱着黑子不放，嘴巴里飞快念叨着。

“纳什君，你先冷静一下，你已经不在讲英文了。” 水蓝的脑袋抬头，温柔的目光对视着幽暗深邃的妖绿眸子。这是纳什的老毛病了，一紧张的时候就会开始飙母语而且语速飞快。

是他让男人担心了。

“哲也我再也不放开你了，上辈子跳下去的时候明明搂得那么紧，最后还是把你弄丢了。一睁眼发现你不在身边，我吓得心脏都快要出来了。重生以后我背着家人偷偷去东京找你，结果把你学校翻遍了都没看到你的影子。我活的像是行尸走肉，唯一的动力是快点考上大学，好跟你相见。”金发魔王弯下腰，用手轻柔地扣着黑子的双肩，绿眸中流露出浓浓的占有欲，“答应我亲爱的，我们不回去日本了好不好，你现在就搬回来洛杉矶，我连高中都给你找好了，拜托......”

眼前的人叹了口气，他知道如果只要遇见了纳什，暴躁的醋龙王绝对会想要让他留在身边，但是黑子有要完成的心愿，他要把自己的队友打醒，让奇迹们明白什么是团队的力量。

“纳什君，你知道的，我不可能放下日本的一切不管不顾的。” 小个子少年言语真挚，无奈又现实的戳破纳什骨感的设想。

现在的时间节点还太早了，甚至连诚凛的大家都没混得那么熟。虽然说不熟悉就没有那么多羁绊，但是这毕竟是上辈子风雨同舟的队伍，给黑子十万个理由，他也不愿意就这么抛下队伍不管了。

两个人的关系中，黑子一直都是较为理智的那一半，他不会做出很感性冲动的决定，更会考虑的是什么更适合当下两个人的。而金发男人处事就跟他的脾气很像，有些时候动作比脑子里想得东西会快很多，这点从两个人的球风里也有体现出来。

森绿色的眼睛弧度耷拉了下来，一副闷闷不乐的样子，就像是失了宠的金毛犬一样。勾着怀里的人儿像巨龙守护自己心爱的珠宝一样。

“可是日本那么多牛鬼蛇神，奇奇怪怪的东西想要抢走我的哲也。”

“那是上辈子啊，这辈子我很注意的，大家都很正常朋友的交往啊。” 其实黑子也不确定到底奇迹们有没有对他动歪心思，但是他的粗神经告诉他都是正常朋友关系。

那黑子你是没有参透比赛时候奇迹们如狼似虎的表情啊。纳什是真的那自家这个情商没有充值的对象一点办法也没有。他脑子飞快地思考者缓兵之计， 心想着怎么宣告主权，灵光一现：“那我们现在扯证吧。”

“抱歉，我没有十八。”

他怎么就忘了两个人的年龄差这档子事，按照这个道理，他岂不是行走在法律边缘，搞under-age恋情。

这么想想还有点刺激。

于是纳什跟倔强的小恋人讨价还价了半天，最后两个人达成协议。

金发醋王凑近恋人的耳边，对着黑子敏感粉嫩的耳朵嘀咕了几句，“那你答应我........”

冰蓝色的少年面无表情地盯了男人片刻，点头说：“好的。”

纳什开心把黑子举起来转了一个圈，然后小心翼翼的把他放回地面，双唇轻触少年光洁的额头，印下虔诚的一吻。

“盖个戳。” 

然后又摸了摸柔软的浅蓝脑袋，温柔地说道：“不早了，赶紧送你回家吧。” 纳什的眼睛是那么的绿，从妖冶深邃变幻成了一潭柔情碧水，又好像包罗万象的森空，阿拉斯加的极光。

要快点长大呀，吾爱。

\-----

洛杉矶的越前宅，训练了一天的猫眼少年背着比自己高大许多的网球包摁开了车库的感应器，只听见院子里的臭老头没回头的来了句：“哟哲也表哥第一天咋样呀！”

转头一看是自己儿子，不是侄子，挑了挑眉，有些纳闷。

龙马听着老爸这么这说，也觉得奇怪，怎么自家表哥还没有回来。父子俩大眼瞪小眼半晌，年长的男人开玩笑地说：“哎，没准你哲也表哥在那边遇到美女了，约会去了。”

话说完埋头跟手上不可言喻的写真继续战斗，却没注意自家儿子的视线对着家门口，逐渐变得怪异。

“臭老头，你的毒奶。” 南次郎闻声抬头。

两双越前家的眼睛怔怔地看着家门口停下来十分张扬的跑车，车身拉花着一条看起来像是抽象艺术的西方龙，屁股后面还贴着一只怪可爱的蓝眼睛哈士奇贴纸。副驾驶俨然坐的是黑子哲也，再看看开车的，那是一个穿着运动卫衣隔着布料都能看出来很有料的帅哥。

然后，这兄弟很体贴的给浅蓝发少年解开了安全带。

然后，四双隔着挡风玻璃相视。

空气中大写的尴尬。

“青少年，我是不是眼花了，你哲也表哥好像给奇奇怪怪的黑社会大佬包养了？”

“臭老头，你的年龄还不够老花眼的。”

天呐，南次郎头开始突突地痛起来，他要怎么跟小妹交代啊。

这边还有更刺激的，只见金发男人和自家小侄子下了车，跟越前家两父子不在一个海拔上高大健壮的白种人开头一枚欧洲口音的深水炸弹。

“舅舅，表弟好。” 这不是出自黑子哲也，这是出自纳什之口。而且叫得非常的行云流水，像是结婚多年的小情侣过节来拜访娘家人一样。

龙马这边倒是马上调整了过来心中奔腾的草泥马，很有绅士风度地拉开大门，给表哥对象带路。

开玩笑，毕竟也是见识了黑子磁铁的桃花泛滥，再说了，越前龙马这个在网球界冉冉升起的未来海王之星，什么大风大雨没有见过。三个人你说我笑地走进别墅的前院，把年长的男人一个人留在外面凌乱。

南次郎觉得自己可能要去他小妹家门口长跪不起给她谢罪了。


	18. 第十八章：论饲养员的爱宠是怎么见娘家人的

第十八章：论饲养员的爱宠是怎么见娘家人的

西方和东亚风格结合装潢的会客厅，四个人，用一种诡异的两两相对坐法，愣是把方方正正的榻榻米做出了长桌的感觉。气氛胶着不下，年幼的表弟先坐了起来，表示自己刚刚训练完网球，要先洗个澡，战略性撤退。金发碧眼给了身边人一个眼神，示意自己可以搞定对面的娘家人。

接收到信号，黑子浅蓝的眉毛带些意味地挑了起来，但是话没多说，起身跟舅舅说自己去给大家准备茶水，临走前指尖搭了两下男人的肩膀，暗示他不要太窜。

于是整个客厅就剩下了大家的老父亲南次郎，和北美小暴龙纳什选手。

惊魂未定的南次郎踌躇了一下，开口问道：“小子你跟我侄子什么关系？”

幽绿的眸子也不怕年长的男人鹰一样的眼神，回复道：“我们是正经的恋人关系。”

对面的大叔心咯噔一大跳，倒不是说他对侄子的取向有什么意见。主要是这两个人画风太违和了，一个是食草动物的小猫咪，一个是凶神恶煞的美洲豹，祖宗好似都是一样，但是反差也有点太大。这两个人光是身高差就得来个二十多厘米的距离，也不知道文化上怎么趟过那条跨沟的。而且这小子才去学校训练几天啊，第一天就能牵只豹子回家，那岂不是改天整个动物园都顺过来了。

不修边幅的龙马他爸其实说的还挺准，他这个侄子倒还真的是上辈子整个动物园都捣腾遍了。而且最可怕的是，这可能是祖上的基因遗传，不仅是自己的小侄子，再过几年，自己家儿子也能从日本网球界走向世界，浪出新的高度，从此成为最耀眼的海王之星。

都是打球惹的祸，made这世间万物，人就是不能馋球，不管是哪种球：篮球、网球、写真上的球......只要贪了，就万劫不复，呜呼哉呼。

“我侄子可不是你泡泡就完事走人的小妞啊小子。”

“那当然，再过两年我就会跟他求婚。” 反正上辈子该见的都见了，该干的也都干了。

“......年轻人，老人家耳朵不好使了，你再说一遍？” 南次郎觉得自己快要心肌梗塞了。

“舅舅，我们是以结婚为目的的恋爱。”随即，纳什举着指头比划，“哲也，今年十六，十六加二等于十八，十八加州合法扯证结合。”

果然是多才多艺的当代高中生，这么生动形象地演绎解析了涵盖数学和法律的社会问题。

不这什么破玩意，自己还给这小子带跑了。什么鬼东西佬，算盘打得比自己这个老油条还要精明。不行不行，这样的男人太聪明了，侄子容易被骗的。

“我那么纯真可爱的侄子，年纪轻轻，对感情还很懵懂，你这是在诱拐......” 老男人的话被从远处走过来端着茶托的黑子打断。

“舅舅，这个家所有的青少年早就被你荼毒的不纯洁了。你从大家刚学会走路开始，就丝毫不遮掩你的特殊读物了。” 是个人在这个家有这么不省心的老爸或者舅舅都会早熟好吗。

金发和浅蓝色少年一唱一和地反驳各种南次郎想出来的天花乱坠的理由，双方终于在黑子会在日本完成高中学业，但是寒暑假都会回到美国来，最后大学在申请回来的情况下妥协。单纯的老大叔以为，只要把黑子送回去日本，就可以斩断他跟这个黑社会大佬一样外国人的情感，殊不知，这两个人是上辈子就已经私定终身的了。

讲到这里两边都有些口干舌燥，而且也到了吃晚饭的时间了。黑子本来是想留纳什下来晚餐的，但是自家对象很有自知之明地撤退了，毕竟是不请自来，要是再冒然留下来要吃晚餐，那可能就被娘家人鄙夷到死了。

这边前脚刚送走纳什，黑子就被越前家两父子给堵住了。左边是刚刚收到了几万点暴击的南次郎老父亲，右边是刚刚战略性撤退洗澡完的龙马小表弟。

“小侄子，站住。” 老人家一把抓住少年人的胳膊，以防他运用misdirection闪人，示意右手边的儿子也把路给堵住，“给你老舅子的可怜小心脏解释一下。”

“啊啊，其实刚刚纳什君已经说的差不多了。” 丝毫没有波澜的圆圆蓝眸。

“大学训练馆认识的？”

“是的。”

“你不是才去一天吗？！”

“网友。”

…...现在的年轻人都这么潮流的吗？交友都这么international了。老男人的太阳穴突突直作疼，痛心疾首道：“叫你当初别打篮球，好好跟青少年玩玩网球，快乐青学多好，你非要继续打篮球。这不，打着打着把自己卖了。人家要是欺负你、对你不好，异国他乡的你跟谁去诉说啊balabalabala.......”

黑子表示震惊了，舅舅你这么会唠叨你儿子知道吗？还有杀人网球很明显是一项更危险，更招蜂引蝶的运动好吗？不信看看目前年仅12岁的表弟每天要被多少人围堵，多少人排队给他买芬达。

一旁龙马表示自己你们在说什么，他只是一个无情的挡路机器和吃瓜群众。

这边念叨累了的老人家也没辙了，至少现在知道了对象是谁了，以后黑子受委屈了可以找人算账，摆摆手招呼两个孩子都别闹了，先把晚饭吃了再议。

幸好这臭小子没留下来吃晚饭，不然他可能真的被气到高血压。

南次郎不知道的是，他口中的臭小子、小侄子的对象，就住在他们家转角的隔壁街区，开车距离一分钟不到，走路最多五分钟。

差不多就是日后出门买个杂志都有可能碰到的距离吧。

这边回到家的纳什不禁打了个喷嚏，不知道是被谁念叨了。心里第一次由衷的感谢父母给自己买房子的好眼光，买了黑子舅舅家临近的别墅。划开手机，给恋人发了个短信，约他周末去自己的街球队看看。然后又朝球队的那群流氓憨憨们发了个消息：

“周六恭候嫂子大驾，都给我把仪容仪表弄整齐了，别给我丢人。”

@Jason: WTF 大哥你终于把嫂子拐回来了？？！  
@Nick: 原来真的不是臆想出来的对象啊......

@Allen: 嫂子看球吗？我们要组织练习赛让老大你carry全场发挥一下男人的魅力吗？

金发绿眼的炸脖龙队长总有种不祥的预感，感觉猪队友要给自己折腾出什么乱子出来才罢休。

\------

洛杉矶另一头的棕熊篮球训练馆，漂亮的美女教练收到了一封友谊赛的邀请函，来自最近地区里非常火爆的街球队伍——炸脖龙。这位一头金色秀发身材傲人的女教练正是Alex，火神大我的篮球的启蒙师傅。她吹响了口中的哨子，比了一个集合的手势。

这边打得正欢的分叉眉可不就是诚凛一年级王牌组合的暴躁跳跳虎嘛。只见火红色的少年跃向空中，别人无法媲美的跳跃能力是他的拿手好戏，经过几天的强度训练，可以看出来他比之前的预赛上表现出来的滞空能力更强。

最可怕的是，在少年小腿肚上还绑着训练用的加重铅袋，很难想象，除去重力的少年可以爆发出怎么样的力量。

“Alright Tiger, good work.” 坐在教练席上的女人用审视的眼光看着进步飞快的徒弟，飞速的在速写本上记录着什么。教练身旁鸦灰发色的泪痣男生看到师傅对另一个徒弟的赞许，表情有些深讳地低下头，斜刘海遮住半边的眼睛，看不出他眼睛中流露出来的深沉。

这是冰室辰也，和火神大我从小到大就认识的，一起学篮球的兄弟，也是Alex另一个弟子。当时火神联系在美国师傅的时候，冰室所在的阳泉也没有成功突围，正好Alex又多嘴问了句冰室的状况，火神就客套性地告知冰室自己要找师傅集训的这件事。没先到冰室这边也快刀斩乱麻地申请了休学，估计也是想要为接下来的冬季杯提升球技。火神在不知情的情况下，跑来了美国，然后发现原来冰室早就到了这里。

短短的几天，Alex传授给冰室的阳炎射篮已经有了几分雏形，倒是成了激励火神更加努力的动力之一了。

整个训练馆的队员们总算是聚集到了Alex身边，围成了一个圈。

“本周六我们将会跟Jabberwock球队来一场友谊赛，他们是洛杉矶街球里目前比较出色的队伍，这是一次很好的锻炼机会，我希望大家能认真对待。” 外国女人的天蓝色眼睛说这话的时候，直接扫视火神和冰室这两个弟子，言外之意就是考验他们的时候到了。

“首发们这几天给我好好研究对方的球员资料，我今晚会发给你们一些他们的球赛视频，这几天都把对方分析透彻了。” 话锋一转，“特别是你，Tiger，知道你不喜欢用脑子打球这种套路。但是这次既然来了我这里训练，你就要学会以后打球不做没准备的仗。多学一学辰也这一点。”

火红发少年有些不好意思地躲闪了一下女人凌厉的目光，点头拍胸口保证自己一定会去看资料和视频的。

被点名的泪痣美人貌似心情好了那么一丢丢，挑眉给了火神一个眼神，好像是在说周六来比比，看看谁训练成果更厉害。

虎系男子也不甘示弱，心想着你跟我示威，我也不能被你当成病猫。拳头握紧了就往胸口敲了两下示意一言为定。

这两个篮球塑料兄弟的没有硝烟的战场，就此拉开序幕。


	19. 第十九章：论饲养员是怎么见娘家人的

第十九章：论饲养员是怎么见娘家人的

黑子最近的生活过得十分充实，每天在球场都能学到很多新的知识和战术。也许篮球教练，这个在场外，又同时和球员站在一线的角色，真的是他的最终归属。当然，除了每天看着别人训练，自己的训练也没有丝毫落下，家里爷俩该虐他体力的时候还是会用杀人网球虐他体力，还有多了一个炸脖子龙队长给他做陪练。

自从Mike副教看到了黑子这种打法了以后，私底下花了很多心思去研究misdirection这个东西。那天他一脸兴奋地飞奔到黑子跟前，跟他手舞足蹈地解释了自己的想法，论证对于黑子视线诱导的假设。也多谢这位脑回路惊奇的教练，居然真的让他们找到了破解青峰君这种类型对手的方法。

回想一下，当时青峰之所以可以破解黑子会消失的运球，原因是他拥有野兽一般强大敏感的听觉和直觉，他不需要眼睛，而是凭借声音去判断幻影球员的走位。

那如果，不仅仅是视线诱导，连听觉也把他诱导了呢？

这其中的奥妙，具体的打法，黑子还在琢磨，但是现在大致的思路出来了，开发球技就是动动手的事情。这样的话，二战桐皇的时候就又多一张底牌了。

不知道火神君被他亲吻狂魔师傅给操练的怎么样了，希望跳跳虎可以有所进化，这样就可以带着诚凛走向冬季杯决赛的赛场了。

这么三点一线充实的生活，说过得快也快，一转眼就从周一飞到了周六早上，今天是纳什和黑子约好的，要带他见见他的街球队友的日子。

其实上辈子黑子对于炸脖龙整个队的第一印象是非常不好的，他们的会面在乌烟瘴气的酒吧，一群黑白配大老哥看起来像是杀马特集团似的。再加上一开始跟黑子就起了口角，相处得非常不愉快。

但后来黑子再到美国来留学的时候，对这群人有了很大的改观。

擅长观察人类的少年理解到，球队成员之所以表现的样子， 是整个社会指望看到的，篮球运动员的模样——打篮球的男生，四肢发达、头脑简单，大男子主义。不这么为人，就会被社会评手论足，认为他们不够man不够tough，不像个运动员的样子。

其实真的混多了以后，就发现这些看着像是随时要跟人打一架的大个头，内心是非常的柔软细腻小粉红或者铁憨憨。上辈子作为队医的黑子经常处理他们这些运动员的伤患，是知道就算是看起来再坚强的男子汉们，也会因为球场上的失误输赢、队友的病伤疼痛掉眼泪的。所以想到这里，他自己也有些期待和纳什队友的相见。

万千思绪先摆到另外一边，为了不把家里的老头子给气得脑血栓，浅蓝发少年眼尖看到了纳什的车影子出现时就赶紧闪了人。

早晨的贝弗利山庄还没有想象中的那么交通繁忙，纳什的车穿梭在城市道路的柏油路上还居然能开出七八十迈的速度。出晨的暖阳透过枝叶散落的星星点点在两人的身上飞快地掠过，从城区上了高速的主干道，车慢慢地多起来了。两个人老夫老妻模式相处惯了，熟知这个时候高速的车流一慢下来，就是他们探讨人生的时刻。

“纳什君已经忙完申请了哦？” 黑子把刚刚开车聊得挺偏的话题带回了学术性问题上。

想到申请，金发男人就有点头疼，上辈子他其实是读了两年的社区大学才转学到南加大的。所以某种意义上，他算是和黑子是同届进入大学的。他颔首回复道：“申请都递上去了，就看教练那边今年体育生名额怎么给了。” 轻微地转角度，男人把好看的眼睑带着反射阳光的浓密睫毛，扑扇扑扇地眨了眨，调笑道：“Assistant Coach潜规则我进校队呗。”

随之还十分妖娆的wink了一下能把魂都勾没了的苍翠欲滴。

这种颜值的暴击对于饲养员黑子来说已经是司空见惯，他表示你是没见过东京海常的某只金毛，模特无懈可击的颜值再加上那双狗狗眼，可以时时刻刻变化出琼瑶苦情戏女主的饱满情绪，被这种浓烈美色整天锤炼，黑子哲也已经把色即是空升华成了他的座右铭。

再说了，他圆溜溜的卡姿兰蓝宝石也不是浪得虚名的好吗，纯粹的像无云的晴天、马尔代夫清澈见底的海水的蓝色碰撞着森绿，如同海洋揉进了森林。皎洁的眸子闪过一丝精光，像淘气的小狐狸一样算计地一转，开口：“纳什君要是陪我练球的话，或许可以告诉你一点内幕消息。”

妈耶，自家心肝宝贝能不能不要这样持凶杀人，男人的小心脏快被对象婴儿蓝暴击身亡了。纳什恨不得每天跟黑子绑在一起做连体婴，肯定是一万个愿意陪黑子练球......最好能把黑子拐到他们队，没准跟他们打出感情了，还能把人给留着不走了是吧。

这边男人心里的算盘打的美滋滋，殊不知自己的队友一波操作，已经把他卖到太平洋了。男人一个潇洒的摆尾停在了球场的街趴，车屁股上凶神恶煞的哈士奇正对着马路牙子，引来路人的驻足。听闻到老大骚包引擎声的炸膊龙队员闻声赶来。一群人成大字排开，有一种洗头迎宾小妹的味道。纳什首先下了车，很绅士的给黑子拉开了车门。

Jason走上前欢迎老大，看着空无一人的副驾驶有些困惑，压低语气问道：“老大......大嫂呢？”

一只冰凉的手掌拍了拍黑人的肩膀，少年音淡定的突然袭击外国人的左耳膜：“你好，我在这里。”

人高马大的黑人球员被吓得原地起跳，惊叫：“大...大大嫂！什么时候出现的！”

“我一直就在这里，还有，我的名字是黑子哲也。你可以叫我Kuroko，不是大大大嫂。”

“Wow大嫂你这个存在感太感人了吧！” 憨不拉几的Jason吐槽道，意识到自己好像不应该当着老大面diss大嫂，连忙马屁道：“大佬你真有眼光，追到大嫂这么年轻貌美的。”

随着又自以为很小声其实大家都听得到跟纳什嘀咕：“那什么.....大嫂多大了啊？那个，我看那边法律好像三年起步，最高死刑啊，你要注意啊。”

小井字从金发队长的头上冒出来，他这逗比队友都想的是什么跟什么啊？！他的内心充满了白人问号。做了个嘴巴拉拉链的动作叫Jason闭嘴，转身勾着浅蓝色少年肩膀，一行人向球场走去。

站在球场边上的小影子捣鼓了一下一旁装满篮球的练习车，掂量了一下车里篮球的数量。抬头跟纳什发射心灵感应电波，两个人凭借多年老夫老妻的默契，互通有无，片刻苍绿色的眼睛里带着戏谑，清了清嗓子跟队员说：“来，哲也说帮你们热热身。你们就正常发挥，轮流接接他的球就好。”

刚刚脱下外套，在场上拉伸的Jason，看到一个橙色的旋风高速向自己飞来。

十分钟过后，街球场上零落着若干个被球追赶得七荤八素的诈尸。

队长大发慈悲地拍拍手，宣布差不多时间了，可以休息一下准备正式的训练。这边黑子给他打了个手势，意思让他过来小场，准备给对象开小灶，带他热身。

只见金发队长气场全开，平时嬉皮笑脸的男人在球场上是掌控全局的主宰，身姿矫健得像一匹迅猛的美洲豹，幽绿色的魔王之眼牢牢盯梢着浅蓝色的幻影。让人不禁诧异对阵着金发大魔王的居然是个子还没有到纳什肩膀小个子，天蓝色的少年穿着无袖的运动衫，白皙的肌肤在阳光照射下泛着微粉，浅蓝色的发丝在光的照射下几乎是透明的。小小的身型动得很快，让人捕捉不到他的运动轨迹。

男人的眸子像被点燃的妖冶鬼火，从瞳孔倒影出球场上每道浅蓝色的残影。纳什知道黑子的球风节奏就是快准狠，跟这种球员one on one的诀窍，就是要打起八百万分精神，不能让对方持球或者把球抢走。时间拖得越长，节奏越拖拉，对于黑子哲也这样的球员就越不利。小影子的反应能力虽然很可怕，但是随着体力的消耗，他的精神力也会有所锐减，反应力就也下降了。现在虽然是纳什持球，但是他没有贸然进攻。余光捕捉着幻影，部署着如何突破看不见的防线。

场下缓过来的炸膊龙队员看着这一幕，有些懵逼，他们好像还没有见过老大这种小心翼翼的打法，更奇怪的是，他们居然完全捕捉不到小个子男生的运动轨迹。浅蓝色的男生就好像在球场上蒸发了一样，消失在暗影里，只能听到风声运动的声音。

为什么还没有动作呢？

正在他们心中冒出这个疑问的时候，自己家队长左右运球开始突进三分线，他的运球手法很快，而且与人不同的是他并没有按照规律一边一下轮流拍打，而是不定向左右持球。

这是纳什防止黑子预判他动作截球，琢磨出来的带球打法。

他的对手，诚凛的新人王牌，观察到男人的手法不禁有些惊喜意外。没想到纳什猜透了他的心思，知道他会按照球员左右拍打的运球规律，去判断哪一边截球。用无规律运球来阻挡黑子的截球听起来简单，但是真正做得到的人微乎其微。毕竟运球就像是呼吸，一下左边一下右边是最基本的动作。

浅蓝色少年见状，大脑飞快地运转，耳畔不禁想起了副教练的话：

“Misdrection最大的弱点就是怕对手通过声音判读你的走位。”

听声识位是视线诱导的最大弱点，因为对面看不见幻影球员。但是作为存在更最为强烈的队伍核心，金发队长这样的存在最怕的就是对手通过起手判断他的动作。

他必须赌一把，通过解读纳什的肢体语言，做出截断动作。

左边，左边，右边，冰蓝色的瞳孔追随着持球的运动轨迹摆动。

按照他的动作，接下来应该是......左边！

幽灵一般的身型显现在金发魔王的身侧，出手截球。

“亲爱的，你猜对了。但是，” 感应到黑子动作的魔王嘴角勾出弧度，笑得十分的妖艳，左手猛得把向前带得球往后一推，右手肘拐到成一个角度，稳稳地掌控了球，“我们打的是街球，比高中生的篮球路子野得许多哦。”

小影子听到了对象调笑的发言，眉头一皱，稳住了身型了以后立马追上前准备跟防。两个人的身高差距实在是太大，黑子这个身型的球员去打中锋盖帽纳什这个海拔和力量的球员，就算是在这个玄幻的篮球设定里面也不太现实。

小个子只能在金发男人起身射篮的那一刹那跃起断他的球 ，无奈身高的差距让他没有办法触及球体。漂亮的空中灌篮，场外的队员不禁喝彩。虽然输了球，有些小情绪的黑子不应该这么开心，但是因为对手是自家对象，心里不由得自豪起来。

不得不说，纳什的球风，相比刚见面的霸道不讲理，成熟了太多。他没有依赖他的“眼”去打比赛，而是凭借脚踏实地训练出来的技巧和经验，冷静地分析黑子的布局，作出应对。在有思考的情况下，并没有抛弃自己的球感和应激能力。这一点，无论是奇迹的世代，还是一个半辈子加起来的黑子哲也，都无法做到两全的。

冰蓝色小朋友抬头，伸出一只手，金发魔王会意地低下头，接受恋人称赞的摸摸头。两个人退到场外，纳什体贴的把球服外套给运动完出了薄汗，有点粉嫩的黑子搭上。看着这一幕幕的众人心底了然，合着他们队长谈起恋爱是这个样子。那以后只要把嫂子哄开心了，就不用怕队长虐人了。

队员们对黑子的球技也感到蛮惊艳。原本以为，看起来小小只的少年就是个弱不禁风，根本不会摸球的存在。但在经过刚刚黑子的加速传球的洗礼和队长的单挑，他们不由得心中升起一股敬畏，原来篮球可以这么打，小小的身子能爆发出这么大的能量。

突兀的女声忽然打破球队一片融洽的球场，豪迈磁性的御姐音从入场口传来。

“哟小龙崽子们，洗干净屁股等着熊爸爸来虐你们了吗？”

这用语跟声音主人的样貌真的风格迥异。来人正是Alex，棕熊青年篮球队的教练，曾经职业女篮的选手。她漂亮的外表和她像痞子一样挑衅的风格形成了鲜明的对比。领着一群身着棕熊队服的少年们，她站到了炸膊龙队伍的面前。

扫视着今天对阵的队伍，Alex的镜框反射着算计的光芒，她的视线在对面领头的金发男人身上停留的最久，似乎想要把他分析个透澈。

“这个队长小帅哥还有点意思......欸？” 同样是金发的女教练停顿了一下，眼角捕捉到了一丝浅蓝，在金发绿瞳身后一闪而过。

是她产生错觉了还是？

不，她没有看错。因为在她身旁的火神从刚刚进场开始，视线就已经牢牢地黏在那抹水蓝色一动不动了。别人可能观察不到，但是作为搭档的他，是不会错过的。

“黑子？！你怎么在这里？！”

只见他冲动地跑上前，一把抓住黑子的手腕，指尖发力得有些泛白。见状，纳什不悦的用力拍开抓着自己对象的爪子，警示地撇了火神一眼。这边，比较冷静的金发教练拉住了火神像是要冲上去打架的身子。

风暴中心的小影子从炸脖龙队长身后缓缓踱步向前，边走边揉着刚刚被搭档拉得有些疼的手腕。不痛不痒地说道：

“啊啊，火神君，好久不见。” 

语气淡定像吃饭一样，完全没有被这两只大型动物一触即发的暴动局面影响。

炸膊龙队员：不愧是大嫂......浑然天成的大气！

棕熊队队员：年度情感大戏？？？

Alex：Soap drama? PG-13?

冰室辰也：黑子......火神的搭档，孰的前队友？

切开来是黑的泪痣美人有了一个绝妙的点子。


End file.
